FNAF: The OC Break Room
by Micahell501
Summary: Final Author s Note
1. Security Camera

**Chapter 1: Security Camera**

* * *

[Human World - 1:00 A.M.]

Micahell501: Dude, are you sure this will work? I´m a little bit concerned about this... "astral trip".

MiguelKiller98: Of course! Some people even made it! Who knows what can we do when our souls get separated from our bodies for a limited time! Common, you know what do right?

Micahell501: Yeah, I just hope we can get back.

MiguelKiller98: I read a lot about this. I know how to do this... *drinks a cup of coffee*

Micahell501: Fine then... *lays on his bed and closes his eyes* _Fa-Ra-Oh..._

MiguelKiller98: *lays on his bed too*_ Fa-Ra-Oh..._

Micahell501 and MiguelKiller98:_ Fa-Ra-Oh..._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

[Unknown Room]

MiguelKiller98: *open his eyes* Holy sh*t... we did it!

Micahell501: *open eyes and looks around* What the hell... were are we?

MiguelKiller98: *walks around* Seems like a break room...

Micahell501: Woah, it´s a big room... and there is a lot of chairs and... stuff... a lot of people live here? *hears footsteps*

MiguelKiller98: Common, no time to talk, help me with this! *takes out a small camera and picks up a chair, then goes to a corner of the room* Tape!

Micahell501: *gives him a tape* I still believe this won´t work...

MiguelKiller98: *puts the camera on the ceiling on the corner of the room* There, we have a good vision here! *hears footsteps getting closer*

Micahell501: Dammit, we are doomed! What are we suppossed to do now?

MiguelKiller: *jumps down* Ok, I got this. Sorry about this...

Micahell501: What? *gets punched by MiguelKiller98 and dissapears*

MiguelKiller98: That was cool! *slams his head to the wall and dissapears too*

.

.

.

.

.

[Human World]

Micahell501: *holds head* I bet you enjoyed that!

MiguelKiller98: Mhm, now common! *goes to his computer* Now, whatever happens there, we don´t need to panic...

Micahell501: Why would we panic?... Oh God...

.

.

.

.

.

[The Break Room]

Exo The Explorer Coyote (belongs to Micahell501, which is me): *opens the door* I heard footsteps... *walks around the room* Oh great, my chair have been used... *thinks* I bet Pluto did it... Damn! *walks out of the room*

**End of Chapter 1.**

* * *

**Hi guys! am here with another fanfiction! i hope this is caught your attention, cause it will be cool! this will be a collection of one-shots. as you can see in the description, there will be TONS OF OCS! so if there is anyone who wants his oc here, you can submit it! i need the following (note: only ANIMATRONICS):**

Name:

Animal:

Appearance:

Sex:

Nature:

And if there is something else you want to add:

**Ok then, see you next chapter!**

_Gratitude: I want to thank my best friend, Miguel Eduardo Luna Escobar, because he inspired me to do this. Yes, he is MiguelKiller98_


	2. The Oil Ice Cream

**Chapter 2: The Oil Ice Cream**

* * *

_**New Oc´s:**_

_**Baron Von Pizza (belongs to DeltaV)**_

_**Lizzy (belongs to zemmaTB)**_

* * *

**[The Break Room]**

It was another normal day here in the Break Room. The OC animatronic, Exo the Explorer Coyote, just finished performing for another chapter of his own fanfic.

Exo opened the door of the room and sit on a comfy couch.

"Phew, another chapter of my fanfic is done... this was a hard day..." Exo said as he closes his eyes.

He thought he was alone, due that all the OC´s were gone because their creators were either writing stories about them on FanFiction, or drawing pictures about them and post them on Deviantart. But he didn´t knew there was someone on the ceiling, waiting for the perfect moment for a prank joke.

A green lizard animatronic was moving through the ceiling toward Exo. She was walking in her four arms, and sticking out her tongue as all lizards do. She giggled when she was just above him. Then, she poke Exo in his shoulder with her long tail.

Exo opened his eyes, but he didn´t saw nobody. He shrugged. He then pretended to fall asleep. The lizard animatronic giggled and extended her long tail to poke him again.

But then, Exo ears raised and he opened his eyes. He then, grabbed the tail and slightly pull it. Then, something, or someone fall from the ceiling to the floor in a dopey way.

"Why any animatronic can understand the definition of ´a peaceful nap´?" Exo said.

"Whoopsy, sorry, I was just entertaining myself!" said the lizard animatronic as she stand up.

"And you are?" Exo asked.

"Lizzy here! It´s nice to meet you!" Lizzy said as she shook her paw with Exo and swing it wildy, "I heared something about you! You are Exo right? Exo the Explorer Coyote?! You appear in 5 popular fanfics, and you are going to appear on a new one! In total, it would be 6!"

Then, she stop. Exo´s body was shaking a little bit. For a grey lizard, that has a dark green bandana and scarf, and hook on her right hand, she was very strong.

"It´s nice... to meet you too and... I feel dizzy..." Exo said as he hold his head.

"Well I´m a lizard, so I´m strong, what do you expect?" Lizzie giggled.

Exo looked at Lizzy for a moment with an eyebrow and then walked away to the kitchen. Lizzie smiled and followed him, jumping.

"What is your creator planning for his next fanfic?" Lizzie asked.

"I don´t know..."

"How does your creator looks like?" Lizzy asked again.

"I don´t know..."

"And how does..."

"Look, I just had a very hard day! I just fought with a puppet in my creator´s fanfic, and he nearly turned me into shreds! So, please, I want to have something to eat!" Exo said.

Lizzie, however, just smiled.

"It´s not going to be easy to get rid of you isn´t it?" Exo asked.

"Ya," Lizzy replied.

"Damn..." Exo said as he keep walking.

But then, Exo heared an accordion. He and Lizzy walked toward the kitchen. There, they saw what it looks like a german shepard animatronic, playing his accordion. He had his eyes closed, and it seems that he was focused.

"Common man, we are on our break time," Exo said.

The german shepard stopped playing and looked at him.

"Dude, common, don´t be such a killjoy. Let me do whatever I want," the german shepard said, but then he looked at Lizzy and laughed, "Oh, seems that you meet her!"

He put his accordion on the table and walked toward him and whispered, "You will be doomed for the rest of your life. Don´t get to close to her, she might hug you... TO DEATH!"

"Hugs? Somebody said hugs?" Lizzy said with a smile.

"Nope, we didn´t," the german shepard said, "Oh, my name is Baron Von Pizza by the way"

"Baron Von Pizza?" Exo asked.

"Just call me Baron," Baron said.

"Von Pizza?" Exo said.

"Dude, call me Baron," Baron said.

"I call him Vonny!" Lizzy interrupted.

"I told you not to call me that!" Baron said.

"Ptf, Vonny?" Exo asked as he hold his mouth.

Baron facepalmed and looked at them.

"B-A-R-O-N, Baron, ok? Dammit, why you two don´t get it," Baron asked.

"Whoa, ok then... Baron," Exo said, "What were you doing here?"

"My creator is taking a nap right now, so I´m just here chilling in the break room," he said as he picked up his accordion and was about to play it again, but Exo took it away.

"Um, I think it´s enough accordion for you for today," Exo said.

Then, he opened the refrigerator and looked inside.

"My lucky day! The last oil ice cream for me only!" Exo said as he was about to take the last oil ice cream, but Baron took it.

"Oh, thanks! I needed this! You don´t know what it is to play the accordion all day!" Baron said.

"Hey! I took it first!" Exo said angrily.

"You didn´t say ´claimed´," Baron said.

"Clai..."

"Too late..." Baron said.

Exo was about to say another things, but Lizzy interrupted.

"Hey, I got an idea! Why don´t you two make a competition? About speed!" Lizzy said.

Then, she took away the ice cream from Baron´s hands and put it back in the refrigerator.

"Ok, the first one to get here will have the ice cream, got it?" Lizzy said.

Exo and Baron looked at each other.

"I think it is fair and it´s the best peaceful way to solve this," Baron said.

"Yeah, I want to see you saying that when I´m eating that ice cream," Exo said.

"Ok, go to the living room. I will count to three!" Lizzy giggled.

Exo and Baron walked toward the living room and botn lean to the wall. This was going to be a test of speed. A coyote vs a german shepard, who would win?

"3... 2... 1... NOW!" Lizzy yelled.

Exo and Baron then started running. Baron was sure fast as a german shepard should be, but Exo is a coyote, as he was just as fast as he was. They runned through the huge living room. They tried to push each other, trying to make them fall.

Finally, Exo entered the kitchen first, followed by Baron. He was so close to touch the refrigerator, but just as he was about to do that, Baron jumped and pinned down Exo. This didn´t stop this. However, in the end, both of them touched the refrigerator at the same time.

"Hah! I win!" Exo said.

"No way, it´s a time you genius!" Baron said as he stand up.

Exo cleaned the dust off his suit.

"Fine, maybe you are right," Exo said.

"Dude, why are we doing this? For a stupid oil ice cream?" Baron asked.

Exo think for a moment.

"You are right, this was stupid..." Exo admit.

Baron smiled.

"So... peace?" he said as he scretched his paw to Exo.

"Peace..." Exo said as he shook hands with Baron.

The two of them smiled.

"Ok then, you can have the ice cream, I won´t care," Exo said.

"Wow, thanks man!" Baron said as he opened the refrigerator.

But by his surprise, the ice cream was gone, and there was a note there.

"It´s not here!" Baron said.

"Wait, there is a note..." Exo said as he took the paper.

It said: _"Whoopsy, sorry guys, but I remembered that I was hungry. I guess that being happy all day also makes you feel tired and hungry! See ya around! - Lizzie"_

"As I said... we are doomed..." Baron said.

"Ok, so why don´t we use our peace treaty and... take care of that lizard?" Exo suggested.

"Good idea!" Baron said as he picked up his accordion and walked out of the kitchen.

**End of Chapter 2.**

* * *

**Hi guys! First of all, i want to give credit to Lizzy and Baron Von Pizza owners! Great guys, your OCs will appear here in this fanfic for a long time, cause it will have like aprox. 75 chapters. the ones who didnt saw their OCs in here, please dont worry, i will put them later. And one other thing guys, I would also like to use OC from people who have their own account, because accepting Oc from unknown people its like... i dont know... am not saying its bad, am saying it would be great if those people would submit their OCs while logged in. Ok then, see ya next chapter! Bye bye!**


	3. Fight Room!

**Chapter 3: Battle Room!**

* * *

_**New Oc´s:**_

_**Flame the Wolf (belongs to FlameSpeed)**_

_**Tiffany the Tiger (belongs to Yolo Star :3)**_

* * *

[The Break Room]

Ahhh, another day here in the break room. A lot of people OC´s have gone to work in their fanfic or in DeviantArt. Lizzy, however, stayed in the room. Exo and Baron were looking for her. They will not forgive her for stealing the oil ice cream!

Lizzy was watching television, when the door opened. There, a wolf with chain-mail armor, with a black t-shirt underneath and black jeans, with the left torn off halfway up it, appeared. He smiled and sigh. He just had another hard day. Maybe because his creator was writing another chapter of his fanfic.

Lizzy smiled and walked toward him. She always smile. That is something that not even the best scientist in the world will find out why.

"Hai there! I´m Lizzy!" she said as she walked toward him.

The wolf looked at her and smiled.

"Hello. I´m Flame. What are you doing here?" Flame asked.

"My creator is taking a nap. What about you?" Lizzy asked.

But then, Exo and Baron runned to the living room.

"There you are! Give us the ice cream!" Exo and Baron said.

"You want it? Ok!" Lizzy said as she opened her mouth and put her paw inside it.

Exo hold his mouth. He knew what lizards could do.

"Forget it, keep it..." Exo said covering his mouth, "We don´t want it, isn´t it Baron?"

But Baron Von Pizza have just gone to the bathroom. It seems that the idea of a lizard regurgitate an ice cream was too much for him. Exo rolled his eyes and looked at Flame.

"So... you must be Flame," Exo said.

"Wanna explain how you know?" Flame asked.

"I can see you have a sword, a chain-mail armor and blue jeans," Exo said.

Flame smiled.

"It seems that my fame as a wolf animatronic expanded around here," Flame said as he closed his eyes, shrugged and smiled.

"Nah, almost all animatronics are wolves these days. You are just one of them," Exo said.

Flame then looked at him.

"Are you saying that I´m like another one of those normal wolves animatronics?" Flame said as he grabbed his sword, "I´ve through a lot of dangers you know? I can easily take you down!"

Exo looked at him with a serious expression in his face. Flame´s eyes were starting to turn brown, but he shake his head.

"Sorry, I sometimes get out of control..." Flame said.

"Multiple personalities?" Exo asked.

"Nah, it´s just hard to determine," Flame said, "But what really makes me mad is pirates. You are lucky you are not one of them"

Exo looked at Lizzy. He knew what Lizzy was. A pirate! She wears a green bandana and a hook! Lizzy giggled.

"Why you hate pirates?" she asked.

"I once had a crew of pirates... I was their leader... and they betrayed me," Flame said as he closed his eyes and turned around.

Lizzy then put her hook on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. Exo wanted to push her, but it was too late.

Flame could feel the cold hook touching his shoulders. His eyes turned from green to brown. He turned around and stared at Lizzy. Lizzy smiled, and Exo facepalmed.

"I´m just going to be here..." Exo said as he jumped over the large couch.

Flame then took out his sword and pushed Lizzy away. Lizzy was confused, and a little bit scared, but mad? Not even a little bit...

"Oh, I like your sword! I have something like that, me hook! Argh!" Lizzy giggled.

But Flame raised his sword and was about to swing it at Lizzy. Lizzy finally understood what was going to happen and she rolled away. Flame´s sword got stuck in the floor.

"T-That was close! What are you doing?!'" Lizzy asked.

"I... HATE... PIRATES!" Flame said as he raised his sword again.

Lizzy covered her head and closed her eyes, knowing that her end might come. But it didn´t happen like that way.

Just as Flame was about to swing his sword, and giant breeze appeared in the room. Flame covered his face as well as Lizzy.

"Leave her alone," a soft feminine voice said.

Flame turned around and saw a purple with black stripes and long black hair tiger. She have a green right eye and a robotic left eye. She is also wearing a black tank top and blue jeans and black tennis shoes. Flame looked at her and smirked.

"Mind your own bussiness," Flame said as he turned around.

But suddenly, he saw the tiger in front of him. How could she be there so fast? Too bad Flame don´t know it was only a illusion.

"You are making a lot of trouble here puppy. Get away," she said as the real one helps Lizzy to stand up.

"Puppy huh?" Flame said as he turned around.

Then, in a quick slash, Flame slice the tiger body in half. He was expecting to see oil, but nothing like that happened.

"Fighting me would only waste your time," the tiger said as she walked toward him.

"I never saw you around. May I know your name so I can write it in your grave?" Flame asked.

"Tiffany..." the tiger said as she took out a wooden staff, "Now fear me"

"Fear you? You are just a cute purple tiger," Flame said.

Suddenly, Tiffany throwed a fire ball at Flame. Flame ducked and the fire ball blast on the wall. Flame looked at the now destroyed wall and smiled.

"Oh, I think I have understimate you a little bit," Flame said.

"Uhh, should I remember both of you that our manager will make you pay with your own money for each thing you destroy?" Exo said, but it was too late.

The now Break Room, turned into a Fighting Room!

Flame charged at Tiffany with his sword ready to stab her. Tiffany copy herself again. Of course, it was an illusion, but Flame was not going to give up.

Rage was filling his body. Then, at incredible speed, Flame start chopping Tiffany´s illusions heads. Soon, there were no more illusions left.

"Wanna give up?" Flame asked.

But then, Tiffany summoned a thunder that nearly hit Flame. Flame rolled and dodged the next thunder.

Tiffany then summoned some plants from underground. The plants were hard enough to break the floor and grabbed Flame by his feet. Tiffany then jumped and hit Flame hard in his head.

But this only made Flame more angry. He cut off those plants that were holding him. He then pinned Tiffany down to the floor. Tiffany growled and summon a big fire cage around them.

Flame tried to punch her but Tiffany was fast and she dodged every move he make. She could read his movements and his abilities with her robotic eye. Exo poked his head from the couch. Seeing that the fire cage was about to explode, he poked his head back where he was hiding.

The fire cage turned from yellow to red, and then blue. It was going to explode.

"You are no match for me!" Flame said as his eyes start flickering.

"I will continue fighting! I don´t like people to hurt my friends!" Tiffany said.

And then... BOOOMM!

* * *

.

.

.

.

IMAGE ERROR, SOUND ERROR, VENTILATION ERROR... REFRESHING... CAMERA LOADING...

. *beep*

. *beep*

. *beep*

. *beep*

. *beep*

LOADED!

* * *

[The Now Destroyed Break Room]

The room was now a mess. The couches burned as well as the television. Exo is holding his head and then stand up.

"Well that was nasty..." he said.

Flame and Tiffany were laid on the floor. Then, they started to wake up. The impact was too much for them, and they passed out.

"Sorry about that. I just tried to keep control of the situation before you could kill someone," Lizzy said.

"I´m sorry too. I must try to control my hate toward pirates," Flame said, "By the way, you fought well"

"You too!" Tiffany said and smiled.

"Does that mean I can get out?" Lizzy said from the kitchen.

The four animatronics then looked around.

"Well, it´s doesn´t looks too bad," Flame said.

But suddenly, the door opened and there appeared a man.

"Oh oh... the manager of Fanfiction.." Exo said.

"Do you know what you have just done? You nearly destroyed like over 3.0 K fanfics! This will cut your pay!" the manager said angrily as he closed the door.

Flame and Tiffany lowered their ears.

"Look at the bright side. You didn´t destroy the room!" Lizzy said.

Then, the ceiling broke, and some of "Golden Sun" characters were looking at them with an eyebrow.

"Thanks Lizzy... thanks..." Exo said as he closed his eyes and shake his head.

**End Of Chapter 3**

* * *

**Hi guys! ok, the end of chapter 3! thank to FlameSpeed and Yolo Love for sharing their OCs with us! You guys are cool, and congratulations, your OC will appear later here in this story. For the ones who didnt saw their ocs here, please be patient, i still need to think another way to make them be here. I hope you like it as well as me. Ok then, see you next chapter!**


	4. The Dares Are Coming

**Chapter 4: The Dares Are Coming**

* * *

**New OC´s:**

**Sivana (belongs to dragonspinner35)**

**Zena (belongs to RineTheHedgehog)**

**Jade (belongs to Yolo Love... again)**

* * *

[The Break Room]

It would be a good day if Flame and Tiffany wouldn´t pay with their own money they get from working in their stories by almost destroying the room. How do our OC´s get money? Easy. Each time their creators update another chapter in one of their stories, they receive their paybill. How much? One buck. But they need to look at the bright side. They could get tons of acid and sweetened jellybeans for only 5 cents.

Tiffany, after losing 10 bucks for reparation, which for her was like a million, decided to rest on the couch. She sigh and tried to relax. But she heared something far away. She start thinking what it could be. The noise then start getting clear.

"No... It can´t be..." she said as she covered her eyes.

Oh yes, her worst nightmare. What it could be worst for a purple tiger? A five year old white tiger of course.

"Haiiiii sis! I heared you caused trouble in here!" Jade, her five year old sister, said, as she was holding a Nyan Cat formed pop tart in her paw and a music player with "Nyan Cat" soundtrack playing on her other paw.

Tiffany covered herself with a pillow.

"I told you to leave me alone!" Tiffany said.

But then, Jade took out her wooden staff and used her magic to levitate the pop tart in front of her.

"You need to get out of trouble," Jade giggled.

But then, Tiffany took out her wooden staff and summoned a fire ball and burned the pop tart. Then, she looked at Jade with an angry expression in her face.

"Oh, you want to be alone don´t you?" Jade asked.

Tiffany moved her head, signalizing a ´yes´ as a answer. They keep looking at each other for a moment.

Then, Jade summoned a bunch of yellow flowers, which they fall on Tiffany. Tiffany sneezes and Jade run away.

Then, Flame came and looked at Jade running and then at Tiffany.

"Let me guess... your sister," Flame said.

"Shut up," Tiffany said as she turned around and walked away.

Flame shrugged and put his paws in his pockets. Empty. He don´t have money. And he was hungry. Maybe someone could lend him? Maybe Exo could. But Exo didn´t like to give money, specially when he is saving it because he wants to buy something more important than jellybeans: good and sweet oil bars. Animatronics don´t eat chocolate, it would kill them.

How about Baron? He thought of it for a moment, but then he realized he was still in the bathroom.

Thinking about Lizzy was a bad moment. She liked to eat like all lizards could do, so she definitely waste all of her money.

Just as he was about to give up, the door opened and another wolf walked in. She is a female animatronic wolf, with a pink skirt, a yellow T-shirt with a pizza in the middle, and blue pupils. She walked across the room and then looked at Flame curiously. She then walked toward him.

"Hello there, you seem confused. Who are you?" she asked.

Flame got lost looking at her.

"Nice skirt... I mean, I´m Flame. It´s weird you don´t know me," Flame said.

"No, I don´t. There are a lot of animatronics here so I never saw you before. Oh, I´m Zena by the way," Zena said.

"Nice to meet you too," Flame said, but then he thought, "She just came here. Maybe she could lend me some money"

Zena smiled and sit on the couch.

"Huh, this couch feels different. Did somebody replace it?" she asked.

"Oh, of course not. In fact..." Flame started saying, "In fact, I was the one who spend my money to buy a new one"

"Really? Why would you do that?" Zena asked.

But then, Exo appeared walking through the room.

"Because he nearly destroy the whole room, exposing the whole FNAF fanfics to danger," Exo said as he walked out of the room, "And now, I gotta go for a new chapter of my story"

Flame facepalmed.

"Anyway, the thing is that, I need some money to buy something. Could you... you know..." Flame started saying.

Zena looked at him with an eyebrow, but then she smiled and take out a dollar from her pocket.

"Sure, here," Zena said as she give it to Flame.

"Thank you, you just saved my life!" Flame said as he walked out of the room.

Zena looked at him for a moment. Then she sit back on the couch.

"I´m pretty sure he will come back with a whole pack of cigarettes. Those things cost only 1 cent, and I don´t even know why some animatronics smoke," she said as she start reading a magazine.

Zena just had a hard day, so she don´t want anyone to disturb her. Meanwhile, Baron was washing his hands with oil. Few animatronics could wash with water, those whose creators got the amazing idea to say that their old models animatronics were water proof.

Baron just finished washing and he looked himself at the mirror for a while. He then lowered his face to wash it. But as he raised it again, what it seems like a otter animatronic poke her head from the window and make a silly face at him.

Baron closed his eyes and opened it again. Then she dissapeared. Maybe it was only a hallucination? Or a joke? He would later discover the answer.

From the wall, a otter animatronic appeared. She have red fur, aqua marine eyes, wears blue t-shirt with a skull on the front and a rose on the back and black jeans.

"What are you doing here?" Baron asked.

"Playing a prank on you! My name is Sivana by the way" Sivana the otter said.

"No, I mean what are you doing here in the men´s bathroom?" Baron asked.

Sivana stayed in silence. She then slowly walked away through the wall. How can she do that? Ask her creator...

Sivana walked across the living room and sit on the couch, just were Zena was. Zena woke up from her nap and looked angrily at Sivana. Sivana looked at her, but she didn´t care.

"This is my couch," Zena said.

"This is everyone´s couch," Sivana said.

"Go away," Zena said.

"Make me," Sivana said.

Just as Zena was about to say something, Exo walked inside.

"I just can´t believe it..." Exo said.

"What is it?" Zena and Sivana said.

Exo then showed her a long list.

"We have dares..."

"Oh..."

"And questions and answers..."

"Oh..."

Exo then walked away. It is going to be a long day tomorrow. For him as well as the other animatronics.

**End Of Chapter 4**

* * *

**Hello guys! yes, yes and yes, dares for our own OC´s! i was getting tired that people used to dare the original FNAF characters, but how about our own characters? new OC are coming up by the way, so please be patient. besides, am really tired right now and thats why this chapter might suck... anyway, leave your dares here for your own OC characters!**

**Next OCS to appear: **

**Pluto**

**Willow**

**Katelyn**

**Daru**

**Travis**

**Aiden**


	5. Welcome to the Dare Room!

**Chapter 5: Welcome to the Dare Room!**

* * *

_**New OC´s:**_

_**Pluto (belongs to AllergyRelief)**_

_**Willow the Wolf-Husky hybrid (belongs to Cotton-Kitty)**_

_**Katelyn the Kangaroo (belongs to cwine)**_

_**Daru the White Tiger (belongs to Shadowknight490)**_

_**Travis the Triceratops (belongs to Shadow Lugia of Orre)**_

_**Aiden the Setter (belongs to fnaf marionette)**_

* * *

[The Break Room]

Mmm, yes, another sunny and wonderful day. Exo is trying to take a nap on the couch. He wanted to sleep before the new chapter of his fanfic. And he also needed to get ready for the sequel. Exo was closing his eyes, until he heard something. He looked at the open door. Yes, he heard someething.

"What the... I remember that noise," Exo said to himself.

Then, after some moments, he realized what´s going on.

"Oh dammit..." he said.

Then, he saw what it looks like a short Irish setter animatronic with short spiky red fur and bright red eyes. Exo wasn´t intimidated by his angry expression.

"Hey you," Exo said as the setter turn around, "Yea, you, could you close the door before we are sorry we ever born?"

The short Irish looked at him confused.

"Why?" he asked.

"Just do it!" Exo said.

"Dude, I do not follow orders from someone like you," the setter said.

Just as Exo was about to say something, a animatronic kangaroo appeared.

"Alright Aiden, stop with that attitude toward others. That´s not how things are around here," the kangaroo said.

Aiden, the setter animatronic, groaned but apologize.

"Alright, I´m sorry. You happy now?" Aiden said as he sit on another couch.

The kangaroo smiled and jumped toward Exo.

"You need to forgive him. He might act like a rude guy, but he is very kind. By the way, I´m Katelyn," Katelyn, the animatronic kangaroo said.

"Uhh, I´m Exo. But seriously, you should close the door and lock it before..." Exo stopped. The voice was geting louder. He was here.

He then slowly hide behind the couch.

"Who is comming?" Katelyn asked as she turned around.

But it was too late. The bringer of Insanity was now here. A black ball appeared rolling in the living room. Katelyn stared at it for a moment. But then...

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

ERROR - AUDIO DEVICE

ERROR - CAMERA SYSTEMS

ERROR - VENTILATION

.

.

.

REBOOT ALL

...

...

...

DONE!

* * *

[The Break Room]

Yes, another prank, another joke. Katelyn and Aiden were now laid on the floor, covered in black dust. A bomb. It was a bomb. Who would put that kind of a joke inside the Break Room? Pluto, AKA, the bringer of Insanity.

Pluto walked through the door. He is a stick man figure, no animatronic exactly. But still, he had a roll in here. Pluto took a deep breath (is that possible for stickmans?) and look around.

"IT´S ME!" Pluto said.

Exo then stand up and cleaned the dust on his shoulder.

"Should have know you would be here soon," Exo said.

"Oh, hi Exo, how you being doi-"

"Whoah, what just happened here?" a feminine voice said.

Exo and Pluto turned around to see a hybrid animatronic. She is like a wolf-husky hybrid. She walked inside the room and looked around.

"No problem, I can handle this," Pluto said.

Then, he snap his fingers and suddenly all the room was clean. The female hybrid was surprised.

"Magic?" she asked.

"Nope. Science," Pluto said.

"My name is Willow by the way", she said.

"Isn´t a boy´s name?" Exo asked.

"No, it´s a girls name," Willow answered.

Tiffany, Jade, Flame, Baron, Zena and Sivana then appeared, wondering what just happened.

Katelyn wake up as well as Aiden. Aiden was mad and angry at Pluto.

"I´m going to rip apart your little stick arms and impale you with it in your butt!" Aiden said as he walked toward Pluto.

But Pluto then took out what it looks like some sort of a potion? Have I tell that Pluto was kinda like a scientist? No? I think I did. But just in case... he is a scientist... a mad one.

"IT´S TIME TO FRY SOME..."

"Alright, I think we had enough of your jokes for today Pluto," Exo said as he pushed Pluto away and Katelyn pushed Aiden away.

Suddenly, another animatronic appeared on the door. It is a white male tiger, with red eyes, sharp claws and teeth, and a black t shirt. He was holding a long list in his paw.

"Hello! My name is Daru! Is this the break room?" Daru the tiger said.

"Yeah..." Tiffany said.

Daru then walked inside.

"Well guys, I´m glad to say something..." Daru said.

"And that is?" Flame asked.

"You got some dares," Daru said while opening the list.

"Dares? Ohhhh, I love dares!" Jade said.

"Yay! Me too!" Lizzy said.

Tiffany looked at both of them and facepalmed. If Jade was enough for her, Lizzy will drive her nuts.

"Alright, please I need your attention. There are some dares and some questions for you. And there are more rules. The ones who fail the dares, are going to be dragged back here in the Break Room by a new employee. Let´s go to the Dare Room!" Daru said.

"We have a Dare Room?" Zena asked.

"YESH!" Sivana said.

"Ok, follow me," Daru said as he walked out the room.

Exo and the rest followed him. What kind of cruel and torture are waiting for our friends?

[The Dare Room?]

"Welcome to the Dare Room!" Daru said as he opened the door to another room.

THIS ROOM WAS FILLED WITH TORTURE WEAPONS, A LARGE SPARTA PIT, A LOT OF CHAINS EVERYWHERE, SOME ANIMATRONIC CAGES AND...

"This says Battle Room..." Exo said looking at the door.

"Oh, sorry, my bad," Daru said as he walked toward another door, "Now, the Dare Room!"

[The Real Dare Room]

The Dare Room was, in fact, a comfy room with a large table and some chairs. There is also a camera to film the dares, a lie detector for the Questions and Answers, and a vending machine.

"Ok, first things first..." Daru said.

Then, he pointed at Exo.

"EXO!"

"W-What?"

"A question for you..." Daru said.

"Oh... ok..." Exo sigh in relief.

"Question from RineTheHedgehog"

"Oh, that´s my creator!" Zena said, but then Pluto take out a tape and put it on Zena´s mouth.

"It says, "For Exo: You awesome. Also why isn't Goldie helping you guys fight Vincent?""

"Oh, well thank you. In fact, I can´t tell exactly why isn´t he helping me, though I´m, literally, in a shity state in my story. As you can see, I have lost half of my face fur, sharp glass fragments have impaled my back, and some broken ribs so far. But I´m sure my creator will make Goldie appear, probably next chapter if that´s what I heared from him"

"Thanks Exo! Lizzy, you got a dare!"

"Oh, I love dares!"

"It says, "Really stealing ice cream? I dare you to say that Chica is fat in front of her face! XD"

"Oh..."

[FNAF Original Characters Break Room]

Meanwhile, here in the Five Nights at Freddy´s original characters breakroom, Foxy was playing videogames with Bonnie, Chica was cooking pizza, and Freddy was singing. Then someone knocked on the door.

"Oh! I will go!" Chica said as she walked toward the door.

She then opened it and saw Lizzy.

"Oh hey! Lizzy isn´t it? How you doing?"

"Chica..."

"Yes?

"You are a fatty..."

[The OC´s Break Room]

Lizzy came to the room.

"Done!" Lizzy said as she spit a tooth from her jaw, put a thumbs up and falls to the floor.

"Ouch. Well, a message for you Flame"

"What is it?" Flame asked curiously.

"It says, " Please don't hurt Foxy and Mangle because they're pirates. Plus the fanbase might kill you. Also don't borrow money from my O.c Zena!"

"Count with that. I like Foxy and Mangle as my friends, really. And I just borrowed a single buck!"

"But we just received a buck when our creators update a new chapter. And I´m out of money. When will you pay me back?" Zena asked.

"Uhhh... next one Daru," Flame said.

"For Baron, it says, " Nice music""

"Thanks, I like my music, maybe I could also teach you how to..."

"Yeah yeah yeah whatever. Lizzy, another dare for you!"

"Whaaaaaat?"

"From your creator, Lizzy, go and hug someone, but remember to be gentle""

"Oh... ok, that is a easy one, maybe I can..."

But when Lizzy turned around, everyone was gone. Why? They knew Lizzy hugs might be a threat for the man kind. The only one was Daru. Luckily, he didn´t knew what Lizzy could do.

"Hugs?" Lizzy said with puppy eyes.

Daru rolled his eyes.

"Ok, but be quick, we still need to..."

"HUGS!" Lizzy said as she hugged Daru.

Daru´s face was getting purple.

"It... says... gentle!" Daru managed to say.

Lizzy stopped hugging him.

"Ok, and now..."

Daru then hit Lizzy in her arm.

"Ouch! Why ya do that lad?" Lizzy asked.

"Because, " Anyone who wants to, please hit Lizzy's arm, she deserves it""

"Oh..."

Then, all the animatronics appeared again.

Ok, for Jade! "I dare my OC Jade to NOT PLAY NYAN CAT!"

"Oh, this one is easy..." Jade said as she took out her phone and put it in a desk.

"No Nyan Cat..." Jade said as she stared at her phone, "No Nyan Cat. No Nyan Cat. No..."

[10 seconds later]

"NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN!"

"Jade failed. She´s out. Travis?"

Suddenly, a 7 feet walking triceratop aniamtronic appeared. He have a dark blue scaled body, dark bronze horns and nails, 5 nails on each foot, dullish grey beak, smooth edged frill, coppery orange eyes, and a beige necktie.

"Somebody called me?" Travis said.

"That´s what I call a big dinosaur..." Aiden said.

Travis looked around and saw Jade. He then picked her up by her head and looked at her.

"Nyan?" Jade giggled nervously.

Travis then put her back in the Break Room.

"Ok, a question for Tiffany! It says, " Tiffany what your favorite spell is? I'm super cereal! Me don't know!""

"Umm, that´s classified,"

"You want me to call Travis?"

"Fine...", Tiffany said as she raised her wooden staff.

Then, all from sudden, every animatronic there, Exo, Flame, Pluto, Daru, Zena, Sivana, Lizzy, Travis, Willow, Katelyn, and Aiden...

She swipe their sex. The males were females and the females were males!

"What the hell?! Why you do this?" a now female Daru asked.

"Because it´s funny how you look like!" Tiffany said as she laughed and fall to the floor, rolling around.

"Hey! This is not funny!" Exo said in a angry coyote feminine voice.

"This is ridiculous!" a female Flame said.

"Well at least there is not so much difference in a stick figure," Pluto said as ´she´saw a skirt on her body.

"Oh man, look at me! Do I look stronger than before?" a male Sivana said.

"Damn, why you guys sweat so much? It´s gross!" a male Zena said.

"I think I can get used to this muscles..." a male Lizzy said.

"And I don´t look as rude as I was..." a female Travis said in a sad voice.

"I think I should have never came here. And I hope my creator don´t dare me to do something!" a male Willow said.

"This is insane! Turn us back now! It´s an order young lady!" a male Katelyn said.

"This is embarassing. Turn us back now!" a female Aiden said in a angry voice.

"Sorry, but you won´t turn to normal in about 5 minutes," Tiffany said gigling as she stand up and wipe a tear off her cheek.

"Ok, we need to continue. Hey Lizzy, a question for you, "Lizzy, why are ya always happy? Are you ever sad or mad?"

Daru looked at Lizzy. But Lizzy was only looking at the ceiling while hummin a song. What was happening inside of her?

[Lizzy´s Head]

There was Lizzy, dancing with all the Disney as well as the FNAF and MLP characters, with the music "Frozen" in the background riding in giant Nyan cats in outer space.

"LET IT GOOOOOO!"

[The Dare Room]

"Hmmh, hmmh..."

"I will take that as a "What the hell is being sad or mad?"

"Are we done?" Exo asked.

"Ok, a dare for Aiden, and good thing you are a girl now because girls can handle this. It says, "I dare my oc to dance the sugar plum fairy song in a tutu""

"What?!"

"Here. You might need it," Pluto said handing her a tutu.

"Fine..." Aiden said as the sugar plum fairy song start playing in the background and she started dancing.

[5 minutes later]

"I´m going to kill my creator in her sleep..." Aiden said as he was turned back to a male and he falled to the floor, and Tiffany was now taking a photo of him.

"Ok, next. This one is for Flame. It says, "Flame do the thing!""

"On who?"

"On him *points at Exo*"

"Wait what?" Exo said.

Flame smirked. He then to move his hand in a circle. Then, he closed his eyes and bring his paw to his face. Finally, he point at Exo.

Exo then stand motionless.

"It worked!" Flame said.

"Exo? How you do feel?" Willow asked.

_"Nimakashintuwuarisua..."_ Exo said with his derp eyes and silly face.

"This is a great and cool spell! He is under my control now!"

"And how long does it last?" Katelyn asked.

"Umm... 20 seconds..." Flame said.

Then, Exo´s body shake and fall to the floor.

"Well, that was for today guys, you better get ready for the next dares" Daru said as he walked away, "Travis?"

"Ok," Travis said as he lift Exo and carry him to the break room.

Sure enough, they had a hard day.

**End of Chapter 5**

* * *

**sup guys? am here with chapter 5! yay, the dares and Q and A are unlocked! Does it feels great? anyway, i want to thank everyone who lend me their OC for this chapter! congratulations guys! dont worry, i will accept other oc so please be patient. dont forget to review, follow and like this story! i would be happy if you do that! anyway, i need to continue with my other story guys. see ya later!**

**Next OC´s to appear: **

**Jason**

**Eoin**

**Xavier**


	6. Interfering In The FNAF Break Room

**Chapter 6: Interfering In The FNAF Break Room**

* * *

_**New OC´s:**_

_**Jason the Wolf (belongs to JasonTheWolf91)**_

_**Eoin the Turtle (belongs to DrobotXOC1153)**_

_**Xavier the Raven (belongs to a random reader who just stumbled in this story)**_

* * *

[The Break Room]

Exo the Coyote was in his room, mad, angry and dissapointed. It was not his day, as well for his creator. Why? Let´s just say, his creator just watched the new episode of "The Walking Dead", and he started to like that guy called Noah and then, he is ripped off by walkers... in front of Glenn... because of NICHOLAS! AND BECAUSE... *sighs*... because there is nothing more sweet for the executive producer to kill the ones whose fans start to like, making them dissappointed and even cry, but nothing is going to make cry this guy over here.

* * *

[The Human World]

MiguelKiller98: But you cried when Beth died because you have falled in love with her...

Micahell501: Shut up God dammit!

* * *

[The Break Room]

Either way, Exo was not as mad as his creator is, but he is not going to be turned down because of that.

As he started to fall asleep, a raven animatronic entered the room. He is desperate, trying to find a place where to hide. He then looked at Exo.

"Hey you! Can you help me hide somewhere?" the raven animatronic said.

"Why? Is the manager of FanFiction looking for you to dump you?" Exo asked.

But then, someone entered the room and lift the raven animatronic by his neck. It was a wolf, and he have red eyes with black pupils. And no, it was not a Sharingan.

"Get back here you darn thief! Nobody steals MY drums!" the wolf animatronic said.

"C´mon man, I just want to play the drum!" the raven animatronic said nervously.

"Whoa, hold on a second," Exo said as he stand up and walked toward them, "Who are you two and what is happening?"

"Oh, I´m Jason the Wolf Drummer! Nice to meet you by the way", Jason said, holding the raven animatronic by his shirt before he could get away.

"Um, I´m Xavier the Raven. And I really need to go so..." said Xavier, but Jason hold him.

"C´mon, give me back my drums!" Jason growled.

"Alright Xavier, give it back to him," Exo said.

"But I didn´t steal anything!" Xavier said.

Suddenly, another animatronic came. It´s a lime green turtle with a pine green shell. He looked kind and he walked toward them.

"Alright, give it back to him, we don´t want any trouble isn´t it?" the turtle animatronic said smiling.

"Who said so?" Xavier said taunting him.

But then the turtle animatronic grab a metal beam and break it in half with his sharp jaws. He then smashed it, leaving nothing behind.

Xavier saw this and quickly gave back Jason his drum back and run away. Jason smiled and started playing his drum.

"I´m a drummer, I just can´t get away from my drum," Jason said.

"That Xavier, he likes to steal. He would be a good guy if he wouldn´t," Eoin the turtle said as he took of some metal pieces from his jaw.

Suddenly, Daru entered the room.

"Dares!" Daru said.

"Dammit, alright let´s go," Exo said, followed by Jason and Eoin and also by Xavier, without being noticed.

[The Dare Room]

"So, what´s new?" Katelyn asked.

"Well, not much, but still these dares are going to be either easy or ridiculous," Daru said opening the paper.

"I hope they are easy," Flame said.

"Ok, Lizzy there is a question for you," Daru said walking toward her.

Lizzy was eating another oil ice cream until she heared her name.

"Oh, what is it!" Lizzy asked.

Daru: "It said, "Lizzy, ya remember Sam?""

Lizzy: "Sam? Did you just said Sam?"

Daru: "Yes, Sam, your friend"

Suddenly, Lizzy´s eyes turn completely black and her body starts to twitch.

Lizzy: "DID YOU JUST SAID SAM?!"

Daru: "Oh... ummm.." *runs away*

Lizzy: *chases Daru* SAAAAMM!

As Daru said, Travis pick up the paper.

"Ok, let´s continue!"

"That girl give me the creeps," Sivana said.

"I´m sure Daru will come back," Jade said.

"Alive?" Tiffany asked.

Everyone started thinking for a moment.

"Anyway, let´s continue, this one is a dare. And it is for me! It says, "Along with 4 others, do poses like the Ginyu Force from DBZ". Heck yeah!"

Travis then quickly grabbed the ones who were closer to him: Exo, Flame, Jason and Aiden. Suddenly, darkness filled the room and some lights appeared as the "Ginyu Force" music started playing.

Exo: Wait, what are we supposed to do?

Flame: I´m not designed to be a dancer you know?!

Aiden: *sighs* Who was the one who made this dare?!

Jason: Yaaay! *plays the drum*

Travis: And now... the Ginyu Force!

[IMAGE ERROR - PLEASE CLICK HERE AND IMAGINE THESE 5 WEIRDO ANIMATRONICS DANCING THE EPIC DANCE WHILE THE IMAGE REBOOTS: watch?v=3nDC30IMeD8 ]

Everyone stands in the middle of the room as a white light shines behind them.

GINYU FORCE RULES, GINYU FORCE RULES, GINYU FORCE RULES, GINYU FORCE RULES!

Aiden: Hmmmmmm, ahhhhhh! *kneels on one leg and raises his arms* IM RECOOME!

Jason: Hey I wanted to be him!

Flame: Shut up and follow the play!

Flame: HAAAAAAA! I´M... *does the same as Aiden and raises his arms* BURTER!

Exo: I will think about retirement later... HAAAAAAAAA! *kneels and raises arms* IM JEICE!

Jason: Oh great, I´m the dwarf one... HYAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! *raises arms* I´M GULDO!"

GINYU FORCE RULES, GINYU FORCE RULES, GINYU FORCE RULES, GINYU FORCE RULES!

Travis: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *bends over, showing his ass* GINYU!

CHAN CHAN CHAN!

All of them: WE ARE THE GINYU FORCE! *suddenly roses appear behind them*

All the girls: *blushes a little bit* Ok...

[IMAGE REBOOTED]

"Wow, nice work guys, you were... lovely!" Zena said laughing.

"Ok, ok, next dare! Sivana this one is for you. Prank bonnie and make it look like freddy did it"

"Alright, this one is easy!" Sivana said as she leaved the room and walked toward the FNAF Original Characters Break Room.

[FNAF Original Characters Break Room]

Sivana opened the door slowly and looked around. Chica is in the kitchen, Foxy is playing solitarie, Bonnie was eating and Freddy was sleeping. Sivana then rushed where Freddy is and looked around.

"I got it," said Sivana grabbing Freddy´s mic.

She then throw the mic at Bonnie, hitting him successfully in his head, making his head impact with the bowl of food he was eating.

"Grrrr... FREDDY!" Bonnie yelled as he picked up Freddy´s mic.

Then, Bonnie picked up his electric guitar and walked toward Freddy.

"What the... Oh, Bonnie, w¿do you call me?" Freddy said as he yawned.

And then... THUMP!

Bonnie smashed his guitar at Freddy, stucking it inside his head. Then he took off Freddy´s bowtie and cleaned his face with it.

"Next time, it will be worse!" said Bonnie while walking away.

"But it wasn´t me! I swear in the name of the endoskeletons it wasn´t me!" Freddy said.

[The Break Room]

"Easy cake," Sivana said opening the door.

"Ok, one more dare and we are over. It says... ow," Travis said reading the dare.

"What is it?" Exo asked.

"Well..."

[FNAF Original Characters Break Room]

"So how was your day Foxy?" Chica asked as the Fazbear gang walked toward their break room after their work shift.

"Nah, same as ever. Lot of fangirls have shipped me with tons of OC´s. I´ve kissing vixens, wolves, and even dogs all day! Why they like meh so much?" Foxy groaned.

"It´s because you are handsome and cool!" Chica giggled.

"Besides, the fangirl population would start a riot if you dissapear," Bonnie said.

"Anyway, I´m glad we are back to our room," Freddy said as he opened the door of their break room.

But the four of them opened their mouths in surprise when they saw a lot of OC´s in the room. Their OWN BREAK ROOM!

"Hey! What in the name of the endos are you doing here?!" Bonnie yelled.

"What are you talking about? This is our break room!" Exo said as he laid on a couch.

"What are YOU talking about kid? This is OUR break room!" Foxy growled.

"Who said this is YOUR break room?" Flame interrupted.

"What prove you have that this is your break room?" Chica asked.

"And what prove you have to show that this is YOUR break room?" Tiffany asked, annoying Chica.

"Well, my cupcake is there next to the television!" Chica said.

"And why is YOUR cupcake in OUR room?" Sivana asked.

"And there is my electric guitar!" Bonnie yelled.

"Your electric guitar? This is my electric guitar!" Zena said.

"Who said that is your guitar? It even have my name on it!" Bonnie said.

"How did you guys get here? Why are you on our break room?" Freddy asked.

"Your break room? But this is OUR break room!" Jason and Eoin said in unison.

Freddy facepalmed.

"Ok, it seems there is only one way to solve this," Freddy said as he walked toward Exo, "You and your friends will get out of OUR break room now"

"Or what?" Exo asked.

Suddenly, Freddy´s eyes turn to black as well as the others. Exo understood this was now serious.

"Or else..." Freddy answered.

Exo was about to say something, but Jade jumped in the way.

"Yeah? Well Exo is going to kick your ass and is going to grab your mic and bury it inside of it so hard that you will need a new voicebox to talk! Isn´t it Exo?" Jade asked.

Exo facepalmed.

"Well, we are so f*cked," Flame said.

[1 minutes later]

"Are we done with the dares?" Katelyn asked.

"Let me see... yes, we are done for today," Travis said.

"Good. Now if you excuse me, I need to go to my room," Katelyn said as she grabbed a crutch and walked toward her room.

Everyone did the same. Pluto, however, was walking normally.

"Dude, how are you not hurt?" Flame asked.

"A stickman have his priorities!" Pluto said as he somehow dissapeared.

Flame felt confused, but he shruged and walked toward his room. They didn´t know what was going to happen tomorrow.

END OF CHAPTER 6

* * *

**Hi guys! sorry for the long wait! i had some problems with school and my family. But i will keep writing as soon as i can. and im glad to say that the first short story of this book will come out the next chapter. now, some answers for some of you:**

**FlameSpeed:** yea, i will let Swift be in here, but please give me some time to introduce her...

**Guest:** hey, if your name is ShadydaPiratefox could you please write the reviews with that name? its just so i wont get confused, because there are so many people who write their reviews as "Guest" and i get a little bit messed up. and yea, your oc will appear.

**killerpokerball97:** i like the way you described your OC Kat and Katie. they will definitely appear in here, both of them!

**Ionamoon:** i also like how you described your OC. but am a littel bit confused, is your OC a animatronic or human? this story is for animatronics, but i guess that humans wont do harm...

**Amberfoot7:** congratulations, your OC is the first cheetah in here, she will appear dont worry.

**I still dont know which Oc´s are going to appear so stay tunned to find out! also, dont forget to ready my other stort, am close to finish it! and one other thing guys, there is a poll in my profile, i would be grateful to you if you go and vote because i will use it for my sequel. alright, see you next chapter!**


	7. WAR

**Chapter 7: WAR**

* * *

[GTA V Break Room]

"Ahhh! What a wonderful day to go and kill some cops, isn´t it Mikey?" Trevor Philips, from GTA V, said as he laid on a couch.

"Yeah, what I most like is the money. C´mon T, you know money is more important than anything," Michael Townley said.

These two famous criminals just finished their work. 34 dead police men and 78 dead innocent people. Isn´t it great?

"Yeah, well I need some of this," Trevor said as he pour some gasoline in a cup.

"Wait, Trevor, where the hell did you get that?" Michael said concerned.

"Oh, this? I just brought some weapons with me!" Trevor said as he took out a RPG.

"F*ck Trevor! You know the rules! We can´t have weapons here in OUR break room!" Michael said as he took it away from Trevor.

"C´mon Mikey! Let´s have some fun with these boys!" Trevor said happily as he took out a AK-47.

But Michael knew what would happen if the manager find out they have weapons in there. He took away all the weapons that Trevor was holding.

"Quick! Help me hide these things! Or get rid of them!" Michael said.

Trevor think for a moment. He then grabbed Michael and went to the bathroom.

"Maybe we can get rid of them by flushing them down," Trevor said.

"What the f*ck are you talking about T? What makes you think it will work?" Michael asked.

"If a freaking chainsaw can fit in our pockets, why not the toilets?" Trevor said as he put all the guns in a toilet and flushed it.

Surprisingly, all the weapons dissapeared.

"See? It was easy cake. Ahhhh, fuck logic," Trevor giggled.

"Ok, now I wonder where are they going to stop," Michael asked himself.

"I´m pretty sure they will be picked up by people who need it more than us," Trevor said as he walked away.

* * *

[The OC Break Room]

It was a wonderful evening here. All the OC´S animatronics were taking a break from their work. However, they didn´t thought what would they found.

"Dammit... hey, something´s wrong with the toilets!" Baron said.

Exo walked toward him.

"Wrong? What do you mean by that?"

"Just look at them! There´s water everywhere!"

"Ok, I know what to do. There must be something stuck in it. Baron go and take it out,"

"But why me?"

"Because you were the one who discovered it,"

"Ugh... fine!"

Baron then grabbed those things that people use to suck the things that are stuck in the toilets. He pulled, and pulled and pulled.

"I think I got it!"

"Ok, what is it?"

Baron left in the floor a pistol.

"WOOOOAAAHHHH! What the hell is that?"

"Must... be... a gun perhaps?"

"Why do you need guns?"

"Nah, you know.. *picks the pistol* for self-defence, for riots, for killing someone, for robberies, for bank-rupts, or also to shoot someone because you are bored!"

"But why would need these things?"

Suddenly, Exo had an idea.

"Baron, do you have any idea what we are holding here? We can now do whatever we want to do! This things is our passport to leadership! We can now trick our own friends and scary them!"

"Do you mean... these things? *takes out an AK-47*"

"Ok, how in the hell can these things appear in here?"

"Do you think that logic matters?"

"Nah, not really... common! We better start using these things!"

"But how does these things works?"

Suddenly, Baron pull the trigger, and a rafage of bullets came out of the gun.

"You see it now Baron?"

"Yes... WE, HAVE, THE , POWER!"

Exo and Baron came out of the bathroom just as Zena was walking by.

"I don´t want to think what you two were doing there..." Zena said.

Baron then pointed the gun at her.

"Zena, I want your money! Now!" Baron yelled.

Zena looked at the gun with her mouth wide open and quickly raised her paws.

"Baron, that´s not how we do here!"

"Then what do we do?"

"You should be more cruel, like this, *points gun at Zena* OK NOW, GIVE ME ALL YOUR MONEY BEFORE I PUT A BULLET IN YOUR SYSTEMS!"

Zena looked at Exo a little bit concerned.

"Exo... can I ask what are you doing?"

"Umm... vandalism?"

"Doesn´t fit you... anyway, I need to go. Good luck next time," Zena said as she leaved.

Exo looked down at the floor.

"Did it worked?" Baron asked.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK? *sighs* Let´s go the living room, I´m sure it will work there," Exo said as he walked away.

The living room was filled with OC´s. Some were watching TV, some were in the kitchen, and some were taking a nap. It was a peaceful room... until now.

"Ok everyone! This is a robbery! I want any valuable things in this bag right now!" Exo said as he kicked the door and takes out a bag. He put on a mask, as well as Baron, and were pointing their guns at them.

"Woah, dude... where did you get them?" Flame asked.

"THIS IS A ROBBERY! I WANT YOUR STUFF..."

"Exo, I know it´s you..."

"Aw... *takes off mask*"

"What the hell are you two doing?" Tiffany asked.

"We just found these guns in the bathroom and we planned to take absolute control of the room... and it seems it failed," Baron said.

Flame, however, took Exo´s pistol.

"Woah, I always wanted to have one of these, but our manager don´t allow us to bring these stuff in our break room!"

"Hey! That´s my pistol! Give it back to me!"

"Exo, you shouldn´t be holding these things. Are you planning for our manager to kick us out of here? As well for you, Baron *takes away his AK-47*"

"Hey, but that´s mine!"

The four animatronic were arguing for a moment.

"Sup guys! What are you... is that a gun?" Jason asked.

"Yes... they found them in the bathroom," Zena said and rolled her eyes.

"That´s amazing! I want a gun too!" Daru said walking toward them.

"Hey, did I heared gun? Cause I want one too!" Aiden said.

Suddenly, Travis, and Sivana appeared.

"Hey, what is going on? Guys, we have some dares to do!" Travis said, until he saw the guns, and of course he wanted one.

"Ptf, men. They always want those things," Sivana said.

All of them were arguing until Exo stop them.

"Alright, stop everyone! There is only one way to solve this!" Exo said.

"How?" Flame asked.

Exo smiled.

"WAR... CHAN CHAN CHANNNNNN!"

"Dude, you make that noise with your mouth?" Tiffany said.

"Don´t interfere Tiffany!"

"Sorry to say, but how are we going to do this? There are only 2 guns, and we are like 8 animatronics here..." Sivana said.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. All the toilets from the bathroom start filling with water. And then, all the guns from GTA V came out from the. A big rush of water came from the bathroom to the animatronics, washing all of them away.

When they recovered themselves, they noticed each one of them had a gun in their paws. They gulped and looked at each other for a moment.

"WAR!" Flame said as he took cover behind the couch and start shooting.

Exo, Daru, Aiden, Travis and Zena took cover behind a desk while Sivana, Tiffany, Baron and Jason followed Flame. Then, they all started fighting.

"Hey, cover me!" Exo said to Daru as he shoot.

"You are the one with the pistol! You should cover me!" Daru said as he shoot his UZI.

"Guys, we are suppossed to work as a team!" Aiden said as he reloaded his Pump Shotgun.

"This is better than any dares I could imagine!" Travis said while using the dreadful Minigun, making holes everywhere.

"Travis, you are suppossed to shoot at the enemy!" Zena said as she shoot with her sniper rifle.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room...

"Ok, give me some cover!" Flame said as he shoot submachine gun at Exo´s group.

"YOU. SHOULD. DIE!" Baron said as he lost control and shoot with his AK-47.

"What´s the point doing this? Someone is going to get killed!" Sivana said as she dropped her Mosquete.

"Well, this is awesome, but I can do it better!" Tiffany said as she raised her wooden staff and creates fire bullets.

"Take cover!" Jason yelled as he raised his Grenade Launcher.

"They got a grenade launcher!" Exo yelled as he dropped his gun.

"Oh, great, why do the enemies have the best stuff?" Daru groaned.

"Hey, we got the Minigun! *runs out of bullets* Ok, you can panic, it´s gone..." Travis said.

All of them took cover as Jason shoot. The whole desk flew to pieces, but that doesn´t mean that the group surrendered. Somehow, Travis found an RPG and aimed their enemies and shhot. The sofa now was gone.

Both teams start running at each other like in an epic battle scene. They shoot, but they also missed. There was a lot of pressure. Who would kill who? That was about to happen.

Exo then shoot his gun, his last bullet. It flew over the room. Everyone stop shooting, not because they were worried about that, but because they were out of bullets. The bullet flew across the room and landed... ON FLAME´S HEAD.

Flame stand motionless for a moment and everyone gasped. Then, he fall to his knees, and finally to the floor.

"No... NOOOOO! What have I just done?!" Exo yelled as he runned toward Flame.

Everyone make a circle around them and looked.

"Flame? Flame! Oh, damn it! It was my fault! I knew that holding those weapons was a bad idea! I told you Baron! I told you!"

"But Exo, you said it was a good idea..."

"*sniffs* I know... I hate you Exo from the past! And now look at me! I´m a murderer! Just like Vincent! Just like any other criminal! Now I will be surely sent to the GTA Break Room, turn into a human, and live my life as a cruel criminal with money!"

"Well, that doesn´t sound bad..." Daru said.

"It sounds bad when you kill your friends! NOOOO!"

Exo was about to cry, when suddenly Flame gasped and raised his head.

"Hey what the... you are alive!" Exo said.

"Yeah! But I don´t understand why..."

"Maybe because of the most important rule between Life and Death, "Heroes don´t die, they respawn"" Tiffany said.

"Wait, you were a hero?"

"Killing Vincent in my dimension and story count?"

"Yeah, I just killed him too, I´m sure it counts"

Exo then stand up and looked at the guns.

"Ok, we need to get rid of these things before our manager gets here," Exo said, "But how?"

"Why don´t we just flush them down the toilet?" Zena asked.

"Why would that work?" Sivana asked.

"Do you think that logic matters?" Travis asked.

Everyone thought for it for a moment.

"Nah," everyone said.

They pick up the guns and flushed them down the toilet successfully.

"Well guys, I hope we never forget about this lesson. Never use dangerous things against our friends, because they will surely kill them," Exo said.

"I just wonder where are those things going now," Flame asked.

"I´m pretty sure they will be picked up by people who need it more than us," Exo said.

* * *

[MLP Break Room]

"Hey Rainbow Dash! Want to see what I just found?" Pinkie Pie said.

"What is it now Pinkie?" Rainbow Dash asked as she rolled her eyes.

Then, Pinkie lifted up a chainsaw.

"A new tool for cupcakes!" Pinkie Pie giggled

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

END OF CHAPTER 7

* * *

**YES, A SHORT STORY! AM SORRY IF DARES WERE NOT ACCEPTED HERE GUYS, BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! NEW OCS ARE COMMING SO GET READY AND HOLD ON YOUR SEATS BECAUSE NEW SHORT STORIES WILL COME AS WELL! REMEMBER, REVIEW, LIKE AND FOLLOW AND STAY TUNNED! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT, BUT I WANTED TO FINISH MY OTHER STORY, WHICH IT IS GETTING TO AN END. DONT FORGET TO CHECK IT OUT! ALRIGHT, BYE!**


	8. Uncomfortable Fanfic Moments

**Chapter 8: Uncomfortable Fanfic Moments**

[The Break Room]

Ahhh, what a beautiful morning! The animatronic birds are chirping, and the sun couldn´t get anywhere because the windows were closed. Exo, Flame, Jason, Travis, Aiden, Daru, and other male animatronics that the writer is lazy to name them, are sleeping on their own room. It was a big, but big, room with more than 100 beds. The same was for the girls. These males animatronics were happily dreaming about everything they like. It was 6:59 A.M. What would happen when the clock turns 7? Let´s find out:

7:00 A.M.

Suddenly, everyone wakes up with mad eyes and sharp teeth.

"It´s my turn now!" Exo yelled as he jump off his bed.

"No it´s not! It´s my turn!" Flame said as he pushed Exo away.

"You did it the last time!" Jason said as he kicked Flame.

"And you did it the second time!" Travis said, stomping on the floor, shaking the floor a little bit, and making Jason fall.

"I never had the chance to try it!" Aiden yelled.

And so on like this, these animatronics keep fighting. Why were they? The manager brought a new computer. But it was no ordinary computer. It was a new, shiny, gold-bathed, ultimate model, computer. Why these animatronics love it so much? We don´t know, and maybe we will never know.

Just as the male animatronics get in the living room, they suddenly stop when they saw a grey wolf with lavender eyes, black bangs going over one of her eyes, turquoise tips on her paws, tail and bangs and black headphones with turquoise music notes on them.

"She got there first..." Jason said.

She was hearing music in her headphones. It was so loud, that even Eoin, as a turtle, could hear.

"Ok, who is going to ask her?" Exo asked.

Flame smirked.

"Alright gentlemen, why don´t you wait here and let the professionals do the work," Flame said as he walked toward the female wolf animatronic.

The female wolf animatronic was hearing loud music and playing Minecraft. She didn´t even noticed Flame. Flame walked next to her and poke her. She then took off her heaphones and looked at him.

"Yeah? Can I help you?" she asked.

"Of course you can help me! You can start by letting me use the computer now!" Flame said.

"I think he is doing good..." Daru said.

[5 minutes later]

"Let the professionals dp their work?!" Exo said as he picked up a pickaxe and swing it at Flame, which was frozen solid.

"I didn´t knew she had ice powers! I mean, look at her! She looks so... innocent!" Flame said.

"That must be Storm. She have ice powers. I believe her creator is someone called Dj Storm," Exo said.

Finally, Flame was free.

"Nah, I didn´t want the computer anyway," Flame said as he walked away.

Jason then took out an I-Phone 6 and start reading Fanfiction. Suddenly, he began laughing. The other animatronics, except Exo, start laughing too when they get to Jason. Exo then looked at them.

"What is so funny?" Exo asked.

"Hey Exo... is it true that you like Roxy? AKA Mangle?" Travis said.

"What? NO!" Exo said.

Jason then showed him his phone.

* * *

**FNAF: Lost Hopes**

_Mangle giggled._

_"It´s ok. *sniff* I-I can´t believe I´m.. *sniff* t-the M-Mangle... again... I always h-hated that n-name..." Mangle said as she start to cry._

_But then, Exo kneeled and grabbed her paw and helped her to stand up._

_"No matter how you look like or what others call you, you will still be Roxy for me," Exo said and smiled._

* * *

"Hey, only because I said that doesn´t mean I like her!" Exo said.

"Oh, are you sure?" Aiden asked.

"YES! I DON´T AND WILL NEVER LIKE HER!" Exo yelled.

* * *

[FNAF Original Characters Break Room]

Mangle was climbing to the ceiling until she fall down. Freddy walked toward her.

"Mangle? You ok? What happened?" Freddy asked.

"I don´t know..." Mangle said, "It´s like I feeled something inside of me changing. Like if something was destroyed in the limits of the universe of Fanfiction, and then later being dumped away very far far away on the dark and lonely galaxy," Mangle said.

Freddy feeled his head was about to blow.

"What are you saying is that you feel that somebody doesn´t love you?"

"YES! *cries* HE DOESN´T LOVE ME BUT I WILL STILL LOVE HIM!"

"OOOOOOOkkkkkkk... *slowly walks away*

* * *

[The Break Room]

Exo took Jason phone away.

"Well, let´s read this one..." Exo said.

* * *

**FNAF: I'll Always Be There**

_"I-I was sa-saving th-this for a s-special time, b-but now is a g-good as any..." Flame said. He put his hand behind the locket, and it clicked open. It had a picture of _

_Flame &amp; Swift inside of it._

_Swift cried even more, "Why would you keep that secret?"_

_Flame hesitated before he told her, "Be-Because, I w-was saving it f-for a sp-special t-time. T-to make you re-remember..."_

* * *

Flame took the phone away.

"Yea, sure, what´s a more special moment when you are about to die?" Travis said and laughed.

"Hey, you are not suppossed to read that!" Flame said.

"You know what´s funny? He died by a shotgun pellet," Exo said.

"Yeah, who would knew a paladin wolf who can easily teleport could die by that," Daru said.

Suddenly, Flame interrupted them.

"Hey, check this out!" Flame said.

* * *

**Fox in a Storm: Valentine´s Day Special Edition**

_Foxy then started playing around with the button on Storm´s stuff_

_"What are you doing" Storm asked._

_"You will see" Foxy smiled then thousand years started playing by Christina Perri._

_"Foxy you know I can´t sing or dance like Willa" Storm said_

_"I know, but I wanted to teach you come on" Foxy smiled as he tugged on Storm´s paw and lead her down the stairs._

_"Just saying ahead of time, sorry if I step on your foot" Storm blushed_

_"Its fine, now just relax" Foxy smiled as they continued dancing, towards the end of the song Foxy stopped and pulled a small red box out of his sorts, and got on his knee._

_"No" Storm gasped_

_"Storm you are the most beautiful wolf I have ever seen, you have been there for me when others would have left me you have protected me, even when you were weak, Storm will you marry me" Foxy asked as he opened the box to reveal a silver ring with a turquiose diamond in the center , and smaller grey diamonds forming swirls. Storm was crying tears of joy, she hugged Foxy and said,_

_"Yes" Storm cried with joy as the last words of the song played "I will love you for a thousand more"_

* * *

"Poor Foxy," Daru giggled.

"This is the 6,386th time that Foxy gets married isn´t it?" Exo smirked.

"Damn Foxy bring the ladies everywhere!" Flame said.

Soon, all the male animatronics started laughing and some even rolled around the floor. Suddenly someone appeared behind them.

"Were... you... reading... my story..." a dark voice said.

It was Storm.

"Oh, hey Storm... um, just reading, nothing else," Exo gulped.

"Yea... nothing more than that..." Travis said.

Storm eyes then turned to black with white pupils.

"We should leave this to the professionals?" Exo asked as he looked at Flame.

Too bad that was for all of them.

[5 minutes later]

"Now that what happens when you read other animatronics fanfics," a green fur with a brown tipped tail female Foxy said as she swinged her pickaxe at Exo who was frozen solid.

"Uh... what was your name again?" Exo asked.

"Blitz the Vixen"

"Ok. Do you have any fanfics here?"

"Don´t even think about it"

"Ok"

"Hey Cheava, how you doing?" Blitz asked to a dark yellow color with black spots, white chest fur, aqua green eyes with purple eyelids and black eyelashes cheetah.

Cheava took out a chainsaw.

"Almost done!" Cheava said as she walked toward Flame.

"Please, do it gentle," Flame gulped.

"You should had never read that fanfic to start," Cheava giggled as she enjoyed using her chainsaw to free all the male aniamtronics from frozen solid.

END OF CHAPTER 8

* * *

** Hi guys! It´s me again! Sorry for the long wait, but I was lacking for creativity lately. Anyway, Coolbeans gave me a amazing idea. The dares will now be showed every 5 chapters ok? So you can still send your dares, and we will see our beloved animatronics doing their job. XD Alright then, review, like and follow! New OC´s comming soon! Well, bye bye!**


	9. I-MA-GI-NA-TI-ON

**Chapter 9: I-MA-GI-NA-TI-ON**

* * *

_**New OC´S:**_

_**Willa the Wolf (belongs to DjStorm)**_

_**Cheava the Cheetah (belongs to Amberfoot7)**_

* * *

[The Break Room]

It was a beautiful evenin here in the break room. All of the OC´s just finished another day of work. Some of them were sleeping, others were eating, others doing some stupid thins and others were playing. Like these two animatronics:

"So, wanna play Minecraft?" Storm asked a black maned, flame red arms, greyish body wolf.

"Sure, besides what else can I do?" Dirk the Wolf said as he turn on the TV.

Soon, the two of them were playing Minecraft on the PS3. What is a PS3 doing there? Don´t ask me, and ask them.

"Be careful! Kill that god damn creeper! Chop that zombie head off! Dodge that skeleton arrows! Don´t let that damn user blow up your house!" Storm said as Dirk was playing.

Dirk giggled and keep playing.

"At least I can have some time with her," Dirk said to himself.

But he remembered that Storm have an older sister. And he could hear her comming closer.

"Wait! Gotta pause!" Dirk said as he paused the game.

"What?! Why?" Storm yelled.

Suddenly, a grey wolf with blue eyes, curly white bangs over one of her eyes, purple tip on her paws, bangs, and tail appeared. She is Willa, Storm´s older sister. She was talking on her phone to her boyfriend, Stripes.

"Yes, so wanna go on a date? Tonight? I´ll be there!" Willa said as she walked away.

Dirk looked at Storm and smiled.

"Your sister is so hot... and literally, she have fire powers," Dirk said with a `If you know what I mean´ face.

Suddenly, Storm grabbed him by his neck.

"Don´t mess with my sister..." Storm said as her eyes turned black.

Dirk and Storm stared at each other. Dirk was scared, and Storm was so freaking mad. They keep doing that until...

"God damn it! That user just blown your house!" Storm yelled.

Dirk keep playing, like if nothing happened. But again, trouble strikes. Suddenly, all the lights turn off.

"Wait, what just happened?" Dirk asked.

"Dammit! The lights went out! We have no electricity!" Exo yelled from his room.

Storm looked at Dirk.

"Did you saved the game?" Storm asked.

"Uhh... no," Dirk answered.

Storm looked down at the floor.

"What are we going to do now?" she asked.

[5 minutes later]

"Well, we have no other choice," Storm said as she grabbed a rope and put it around her neck, "What´s the point of living when we didn´t save the game?"

Dirk did the same thing. Both of them jumped on top of a table and closed their eyes, ready to jump. Until...

"Wait, this doesn´t have to end like this!" Dirk said.

"Then what are we going to do? We have no electricity! Which it means no videogames! Which it means no life! Which it means suicide!" Storm said.

Dirk think for a moment.

"You know, the legend says that back in time, when humans get bored, they used to play an awesome game," Dirk said.

"Really? What is that?" Storm asked.

"It´s something called... Imagination," Dirk said.

Storm groaned.

"How in the hell are we going to do that?" Storm asked.

"Well I don´t know... I heard that you must first close your eyes, focus, and concentrate," Dirk said as he closed his eyes.

Storm shrugged and did the same thing. Both of them tried to concentrate. It seems they were doing it.

"Wait, I think it´s working... It´s working!" Dirk said.

"Really? It is working for you?" Storm asked.

"Yeah, just focus a little bit more!" Dirk said.

The both tried, and tried, and tried, until suddenly...

"Nope, doesn´t work..." Dirk said as he opened his eyes and accidentaly fart, "Storm, just forget about it and give me the rope"

But suddenly, Storm yelled.

"Dirk! Don´t touch the floor! It´s frozen solid!" she said.

Dirk looked at her with a `Are you f*cking kidding me?´ face.

"C´mon Storm, stop playing," Dirk said.

"But it is! If you touch the floor, you will immediately freeze!" Storm said.

Dirk sigh.

"Fine, keep playing whatever you are playing. I will hang out with some female wolves around here... If I can find them," Dirk said as he put his foot on the floor.

But as he did that, suddenly his foot turned blue and palid. Dirk immediately jump back to the table.

"What the hell was that?" Dirk asked.

"I told you! It´s frozen solid! It´s dangerous!" Storm said.

"So, what the hell are we going to do?" Dirk asked.

"What any animatronic need to do in case they are in danger... HELP!" Storm yelled.

However, everybody tried to ignore them. I mean, why would they go and rescue two guys in the middle of the dark. Freaking scary. And specially some animatronics hide under their beds.

"Well, this isnpt working," Dirk said.

Suddenly, Willa appeared. She was walking across the carpet and sending messages from her phone.

"Willa! Don´t get out of the carpet!" Storm yelled.

Willa looked at her and sighed.

"Storm, what the hell are you doing there? And what are you talking about?" Willa asked.

"It is true! The floor os frozen solid! If you touch it, you would get frozen and broken into many little pieces!" Dirk said.

Willa facepalmed.

"If you really think I´m going to fall for that, you are wrong," Willa said.

But Storm grabbed a pillow and throw it to the floor.

"Just look at it!" Storm said as she pointed to the pillow, which it became frozen solid and broke into many pieces.

Immediately, Willa dropped her phone and jumped to the nearest chair she could find.

"What did you two do now?!" Willa yelled.

"We were just playing with out imagination! We thought it would be fun, but it´s not!" Storm said.

Suddenly, the chair where Willa was start to freeze and slowly start to break.

"Willa! Wait there, I´m comming!" Storm said as she started to move.

But the table where Storm and Dirk were seated was also frozen solid, and it start to break. Dirk lost balance and nearly fall, but Storm grabbed him just in time.

"What are you doing?!" Dirk asked.

"Saving your pathetic life!" Storm said.

"Storm! Your sister!" Dirk said.

"I told you not to mess with my sister bastard..." Storm said as her eyes turned black again.

"No! I mean, she is in danger!" Dirk said.

Storm turned her head to Willa. Her chair was so close to break, and she could die. Storm closed her eyes.

"Go, save her. Leave me alone," Dirk said.

Storm looked at him.

"You are the worst Minecraft player I have ever seen," Storm said.

Dirk smiled.

"I will take that as a compliment," Dirk said.

Storm closed her eyes, ready to let Dirk fall. Willa start crying a little bit. Until suddenly...

"What the hell are you guys doing? You are breaking the chair and the table!" Cheava said as she turned the lights on.

Storm, Willa and Dirk looked around.

"Wait... the lights came back?" Storm asked.

"Of course, dahh..." Cheava said.

Willa then jumped down to the floor and picked up her phone.

"Yeah, I gotta do more impoortant things than playing with you Storm, so bye!" Willa said as she walked away.

Storm sighed.

"Well, that was awful," Dirk said.

"What was awful?" Cheava asked.

"You see, we were playing with a powerful weapon called Imagination! Storm imagined that the floor was frozen solid and that anyone who touch it could turn into ice and break into many little pieces!" Dirk answered.

Cheava facepalmed.

"Oooookkkk, I will let you alone..." Cheava said as she walked away.

Storm sighed and pick up the controller.

"Well, now that we have electricity, we can continue playing," Storm said.

"Wait, wasn´t it my turn?" Dirk asked.

"Nah, sorry, this wolf doesn´t let noobs play her games," Storm said as she pushed Dirk away.

**END OF CHAPTER 9**

* * *

**Hello guys! Yay, new chapter of the break room! So long I wasn´t been here! Anyway, I really dont have anything to say, but to make you remember: Follow and Favorite my story! Don´t forget the reviews! I want to thank the owners of Willa the Wolf and Cheava the Cheetah. Don´t forget to check out my other story, now with OC´s! However, the submittion is already closed, but I have other stories in mind so don´t worry guys! Anyway, bye my dear animatronics! More OC´s will come, I promise!**


	10. MORE DARES!

**Chapter 10: More Dares!**

* * *

_**New OC´s:**_

_**Zen the Owl (belongs to Ckbrothers)**_

* * *

[The Break Room]

Exo is hiding. In fact, all of the OC´s are hiding. From who they are hiding? Daru. Why? Because it´s Truth or Dare and Q&amp;A DAY!

"Alright! Who is ready for the dares!" Daru said as he hold a long list from his paw.

No answer.

"Wonder where they are now..." Daru said as he walk around.

Exo was hiding behind the couch, along with Flame, Tiffany and Jason.

"Do you think we are safe?" Tiffany asked.

"As lon as a animatronic don´t fall on us, we are," Exo answered.

"What makes you think that could happen?" Jason asked.

Suddenly, an owl appeared above them and falled on them.

"You had to ask..." Flame asked as he pushed the owl away.

The owl quickly stand up and wave his wing.

"Hi! I´m Zen the Owl! Nice to meet you everyone!" Zen said.

"How did you get here?" Tiffany asked.

"Umm, my creator just dumped me here. Who are you guys?" Zen asked.

"Ok, let´s do this quick, I´m Exo, he is Flame, she is Tiffany and that one is Jason. Now, we gotta hide before..."

"Gotcha!" Daru said as he poked his head.

Exo sighed.

"Forget it..."

"Alright people, it´s time for the dares! Now come one and let´s go!" Daru said.

"Please tell me there are not so many dares..."

"Well, not so many, but there will be new guests!" Daru said.

"Like who?" Flame asked.

"Um... someone called... Shady the Pirate Fox... She says she is Foxy´s sister"

"A lot of OC´s foxes says that..." Tiffany said as she rolled her eyes.

Suddenly, a female fox appeared behind them. She smiled and looked at them.

"Hi! Someone said my name?" Shady asked.

"Nevermind that, let´s just go..." Exo said.

"TO THE DARE ROOM!

[The Dare Room]

"Alright, so we have dares for everyone. Exo? This one goes for you," Daru said.

"Damn, alright, what is it?" Exo asked.

"Hey, can take that?" Shady asked as she took Daru´s dare list.

"Hey! That´s mine!" Daru said, "Travis, take her out of here!"

But Travis shook his head.

"Sorry Daru, I only obey to the one who got the list," Travis said.

Shady giggled.

"Now Travis, could you do me the favor?" Shady asked.

Travis giggled and grabbed Daru.

"I always wanted to do this," Travis said as he kicked Daru out of the room.

"I will make you pay for that!" Daru said in the distance

"Ehem, ok then, Exo you got a dare. It says: `Exo, spin a bottle, and to whoever it points at, kiss him/her´" Shady said.

Exo got nervous.

"Fine, give me the bottle!" Exo said as he took the bottle from Travis.

He then spinned the bottle. Exo bit his lips and closed his eyes, not wanting to see who was it. If it is a girl, it would be ok. But a guy?! His creator would be ashamed of him! Then the bottle stopped. Exo opened his eyes and sighed in relief. It was a female wolf.

"This will be easy," Exo said as he walked toward the female wolf.

Storm the Ice Wolf, who was walking around the room, heard the dare and saw Exo walking toward the female wolf.

"I would suggest not to do it," Storm whispered at Exo.

Exo shrugged and poked the female wolf. She turned around and smiled.

"Hi!" she said.

"Sorry about this," Exo said as he grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her.

"Wow, it worked," Flame said.

[5 minutes later]

"Here Exo, another buck of water," Lizzy said as she handed another buck of water to Exo.

He immediately pour it over his body.

"If only someone would had told me that she was a flame throwing wolf, I wouldn´t accepted the challenge!" Exo said.

"Hey, I told you not to kiss her. She is my sister, Willa. And yes, she is a flame throwing wolf," Storm said, "Besides, she have a boyfriend called Stripes so..."

"Ice wolf, fire wolf... what a Endo damn (also known as God damn) combination..." Exo said as he poured water on himself.

"Ok, moving on. Oh, here is one for Willow. A question," Shady said.

Willow´s ears perked up and smiled.

"A question? From who?" Willow asked excited.

"Your creator..." Shady said.

"MY WORST NIGHTMARE!" Willow yelled.

"Ok so the question is: `Out of all the canine animatronics, which is your favorite/crush/best friend? You only have to say one. NO PUBLIC SIGNS OF AFFECTION EITHER´"

Willow looked at the male canine OC´s who were leaning against the wall.

"Uhh..."

"Who is it?"

"Well..."

"Say it!"

"Flame..."

Flame´s ears rise.

"Wait... me?" Flame asked.

"Y-Yes... kind of..." Willow said.

Cheava giggled.

"Flame and Willow sitting in a tree... K-I-S..."

Suddenly, she was interrupted by a flying knife that landed in front of her feet.

"Don´t you ever say that again," a female voice said.

It was Swift, Flame´s girlfriend... I think so...

"Swift! It´s nice to see you here! And I didn´t expect to see you here..." Flame said embarassed.

Swift looked at him.

"You, we will talk later. And you!" Swift said while pointing at Willow," After these dares, we will meet outside"

Willo gulped.

"It´s good that you can join us," Shady said, "Next one! Lizzy, be serious for the rest of this chapter"

Lizzy smiled.

"Sure I can do that!" Lizzy said.

"Ok, now...

"Wait, before I get serious... what happens if I don´t?"

"You will be kicked out,"

"Oh..."

"Ok, no more questions? Next one is...

"Wait wait! And if I get kicked out of here, will I never be allowed to be in here?"

"Nah, only for the rest of the chapter,"

"Oh..."

"Ok, now moving on..."

"Wait, what if..."

"*puts tape around Lizzy´s mouth* As I was saying, Zena, here one goes for you! It says: Zena, sing something," Shady said.

Zena giggled.

"Yay! Not to bad at all!" Zena said.

"But wait... this one goes for Baron. It says: Baron, choose what Zena needs too sing,"

Baron smiled.

"I got the perfect instrument for you..." Baron said.

[10 seconds later]

"You must be freaking kidding me..." Zena said as she hold a horn in her hands.

"Hey, horns are also considered a musical instrument. You should try," Baron said.

Zena sighed. She took the horn to her mouth and start blowing it.

[1 minute later]

"Sorry Zena, but it´s for your own good... that horn almost blew up my ears," Cheava said as she took away Zena´s horn.

"Great... just perfect," Zena said as she rolled her eyes.

"Well, here goes another one! For all of us! It says: And to everyone, do you have crush on someone?" Shady said.

Exo: Nah... not yet.

Flame: Yes, in fact it is...

Swift: Ehem!

Flame: *sighs* It´s Swift...

Swift: Mine is Flame.

Travis: Have anyone seen that hot animatronic sea monster lately? I think I have a crush on her...

Daru: *yells from the other side of the door* Wait, can you repeat the question?

Lizzy: *with tape on mouth* Mmmfffmfm! (Is someone from here, but good thing nobody can hear me!)

Tiffany: Classified!

Jade: Also classified!

Tiffany: Sis, your own teddy bear is your boyfriend...

Jade: *looks down dissapointed* Aw...

Storm: F-F-Foxy...

Willa: a cat called Stripes

Zena: Not yet!

Baron: Nope

Cheava: I have one! Only my creator knows who it is...

Sivana: Umm... not that I remember...

Willow: *sighs* You may have already known the answer...

Katelyn: C´mon, who needs a boyfriend?

Aiden: Yes... but no way I´m going to tell that!

Blitz: *starts thinking about her boyfriend* Oh, wait, was that a question?

Jason: Me too...

Eoin: a female turtle...

Dirk: Well... I like... Every female wolf!

Pluto: Pluto doesn´t go to the girls... the girls comes to Pluto...

"Okkk, enough information," Shady said, "Yeah, by the way I´m not going to tell who I love. Anyway, Eoin here goes for you! Crush a whole..."

"Done..." Eoin said as he hold an engine on his paw and eat it.

Everyone stared at him.

"What? A turtle like me with sharp teeth and claws can eat... everything," Eoin smirked.

"Right. Storm, this one goes for you: I Dare Storm to dye her sis hair blue," Shady said.

Storm smirked and looked at Willa.

"Don´t you dare..." Willa growled.

"Oh, I´ve waiting for this for years!" Storm said as she freezed Willa.

[5 minutes later]

"So, what do you say?" Storm asked her sister as she handed her a mirror.

"Horrible... Blue definitely doesn´t fit me..." Willa groaned.

"Look at the bright side. It will be like that forever!" Storm giggled as she runned away.

Willa growled and start chasing her.

"YOU LITTLE... COME BACK HERE!" Willa yelled.

"Well Aiden, this one goes for you: How does it feel knowing that your creator only makes stories on Quotev, and your not in any of them?" Shady asked.

Aiden eyes turned black.

"Be back in a second..." Aiden said as he leaved the room.

* * *

[Human World]

fnaf marionette: Let´s see... what can I do now on the internet?

Aiden: *appears behind her* How about writing my stories on Quotev before I tear off your flesh?

fnaf marionette: *starts writing* Yes sir...

Aiden: Good... good...

* * *

[The Break Room]

"Alright, done," Aiden said as he sit down.

"What did you do?" Blitz asked.

"Nothing that you should worry about..." Aiden said.

"Ok, anyway, who wants a squirt gun fight?" Shady asked.

"Why?" Dirk said.

"Because it´s a dare and we should..."

Shady was interrupted by mayo being squirted in her face.

"We should fill the guns with mayo," Exo said.

Suddenly everything was quiet. All the animatronics were staring at each other madly.

[Some violence scenes later...]

"Ha! I win!" Blitz said as she raised her gun.

All of the animatronics groaned.

"So... who is the one who losed?" Dirk asked.

Willow sighed.

"That´s me..." Willow said, "But please don´t..."

"Too late!" everyone said as they poured dirt on Willow.

Willow shook her head and groaned.

"Perfect..." Willow said as she leaved the room.

"Well, for the winner, which is Blitz, here is a bucket of pebbles, only for you!" Pluto said.

Blitz smiled.

"Wow... such a big prize..." Blitz said.

"Anyone wants some bacon ice cream?" Pluto asked.

Everyone raised their paws.

**END OF CHAPTER 10**

* * *

**Hello dear animatronics! Yes, I´m back! It´s good to see you again, specially the ones who always review in my other stories LOL. Anway, I´m gonna answer some questions:**

**FlameSpeed: That´s a great idea. I will consider it.**

**blazer: Sure, I will get her in here.**

**For all the ones who wants their OC´s in here: Can you guys please please please be patient? I will try to get them in here...**

**Ok, that was all. Don´t forget to review, like and favorite! Means the world to me! And don´t worry, soon I will continue with my other story. If there is anyone who wants to talk to me, here is my kik: huntermichael501. Anyway, see ya later my dear animatronics!**


	11. The OC s

**Chapter 11: The OC´s**

* * *

[The Break Room]

Exo walked toward his room. He is exhausted, so he decided to rest. But he feels that he is missing something. Or was it someone? He doesn´t know. And there is only one way to find out. He then laid on his bed and opened... his backup memory system (also known as diary for the humans):

* * *

_Dear Backup Memory System:_

_So I have met a lot of new OC´s that those creepy and weird humans create each day of their lives. But I need to remember their names, so I´m going to save them in here. So hold on your seats cause this will be an Endo damn list... (takes a deep breath):_

_1\. Female Reptile (Lizzy the Lizard)_

_2\. One Man´s Band (Baron Von Pizza)_

_3\. World of Warcraft (Flame the Paladin Wolf)_

_4\. Maleficent the Witch (Tiffany the Tiger)_

_5\. Nyan Cat Obsession (Jade the Tiger)_

_6\. The Guy Who Just Got Fired From Holding The Dare List (Daru the Tiger)_

_7\. The Girl Who Just Got The Dare List (Shady the Pirate Vixen)_

_8\. Rito´s Mother (Katelyn the Kangaroo)_

_9\. Franklin The Turtle (Eoin the Turtle)_

_10\. The First Hybrid (Willow the Wolf-Husky)_

_11\. Let It Go, Let It Gooooo (Storm the Wolf)_

_12\. This Wolf Is On Fiyaaaaa (Willa the Wolf)_

_13\. Victim Of Dares (Zena the Wolf)_

_14\. Jason Voorhees (Jason the Wolf)_

_15\. A Big Little Kitty (Cheava the Cheetah)_

_16\. Jurassic Park (Travis the Triceratops)_

_17\. An Otter (Sivana the Otter)_

_18\. Another Version Of A Female Fox (Blitz the Vixen)_

_19\. Assassin´s Creed (Dirk the Dire Wolf)_

_20\. The One Who Is Almost Forgotten By Her Creator (Aiden the Wolf)_

_21\. Harry Potter´s Owl (Zen the Owl)_

_22\. "Stick Run: Play For Free on Facebook" (Pluto the stickman animatronic)_

_23\. And Of Course, The Most Clever, Handsome, P__hilanthropist, Awesome, Cool, Exceptional, Increible, Strong, Amazing, And..._

* * *

All of the OC´s: WE ALREADY KNOW!

* * *

_*sighs* 23. (Exo the Explorer Coyote)_

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Yeah, this chapter is only so I could remember all of the OC´s that are living in the Break Room. Sorry, it´s not a real chapter guys :( . But a new one with a new visitor will come out soon, so stay tuned! Anyway, I´m very tired right now, so I will just lay in my bed and sleep. Bye!**


	12. W B R

**Chapter 12: W.B.R. (Workshop Boyfriend Repairing)**

* * *

**_New OC´s:_**

**_Prism the Cat (belongs to A Foxy Fan)_**

**_Stripes the Cat (belongs to DJStorm)_**

* * *

[The Break Room]

"Can you believe it?! My own sister dyed my beautiful hair! And I don´t know how to get rid of it! This is the worst day ever!" Willa the Wolf said while Stripes, her boyfriend, was playing a videogame.

Stripes wasn´t listening. He was so busy playing that he couldn´t hear a single word from Willa.

"I just don´t want any more dares that have to see with me!" Willa said.

But Stripes keep playing. Willa looked at him with a concerned face.

"Hey! You listening to me?" Will said poking Stripes.

"Sure sweetheart, I´m listening every single word you are saying to me," Stripes said, without taking off his eyes from the television.

Willa sighed.

"Alright then, what did I said?" Willa asked.

Stripes paused the game and giggled.

"Well, I don´t know exactly what you really said," Stripes said rubbing his head, "But I´m sure that you said a word that start with `z´"

[5 minutes later]

"Why does men always have to be like that?!" Willa said madly while walking toward her room, "They are always the same! They never listen to you! I wish I had a new boyfriend!"

Suddenly, Willa hit her head with a poster with a door next to it. She groaned and looked at it.

"Who in the hell would put a... poster in... the middle... of.."

Willa looked closely. W.B.R. What does that means? Willa shrugged and knocked on the door.

"Yes?" said a voice.

"Uhh, what does W.B.R. stands for?" Willa asked.

"Workshop Boyfriend Repairing," the voice said.

"Don´t you think it´s a little bit..."

"Listen girl, that´s what the poster said and that´s what it is. Come in," the voice said opening the door.

Willa shrugged and walked inside the room. There, she saw a white cat with black ears and a black tail. Her eyes are rainbow colored, wears a pink bow on her neck, and navy blue pants. She is also holding a bow and arrows with her. Willa looked at her with an eyebrow.

"Who are you?" Willa asked.

"Name´s Prism! I heard that you have some problems with your boyfriend isn´t it?" Prism asked.

Willa nodded.

"Oh, I know. All male animatronics are the same thing. But, I have found a way to fix them," Prism said.

"Wait, how?" Willa asked.

Prism sit in front of a computer. Behind her are a lot of small televisions showing all male animatronics.

"I will show you. Who is your boyfriend?" Prism asked.

Willa looked at them. There was Exo, Flame, Dirk, Travis, Pluto, Daru, Jason, Eoin, Aiden, Zen, Baron and many others.

"Hey, who is your boyfriend?" Prism asked again.

"Uh, that one. The one who is playing and looks that... haven´t had... a bath like... years..." Willa said pointing at Stripes.

Prism smiled and started typing on her computer.

"What´s his problem?" Prism asked.

"HE NEVER LISTENS TO ME!" Willa said.

"Done," Prism said.

"Wait, what do you mean by done?" Willa asked.

"It´s done. He will listen to you now," Prism said.

[The Break Room]

"Hello? Stripes?" Willa said.

Stripes immediately turned off the television.

"Willa! My sweetheart! How you doing? What were you doing? What do you want to do?" Stripes said.

Willa is surprised. It did worked. Willa smiled and sit next to him.

"Well, as I was saying before, my sister dyed my hair!" Willa said, "Besides that, I had a wonderful day. Have you heared of the party? I was thinking that we could go!"

"Yes, that is a great idea!" Stripes said hugging Willa.

Willa pushed him away a little bit.

"Now, tell me about your day," Willa said.

But then, Stripes stopped her.

"No! I don´t want to talk about me. I want to know about you! I want... to listen to you..." Stripes said, getting closer to Willa.

Willa get a little bit scared. Suddenly, Stripes laid his head on Willa´s head.

"Stripes, what are you doing?!" Willa asked.

"Shhh, I´m listening to your breathing. Its so beautiful," Stripes said.

Willa now get scared.

"Stripes, what are you doing now?!" Willa asked as Stripes laid his head on Willa´s chest.

"I´m listening to your core beats. Ohh, so beautiful," Stripes said.

[5 minutes later]

"YOU GOTTA CHANGE HIM BACK!" Willa yelled as she entered Prism´s room.

"Oh, but what´s the problem now?" Prism asked.

"He only now listens to me! He even wants to hear every part of my endoskeleton body! Even my core beats! I mean, what the hell! I don´t want him to worry only about me, I want him to worry about his own life too!" Willa yelled.

Prism start typing again.

"Ok, it´s done," Prism said.

[Other 5 minutes later]

"Stripes?" Willa called.

"Willa, there you are. I don´t what to do," Stripes said.

Willa sit next to him.

"Awww, what´s wrong sweety?" Willa asked.

"It´s just that, I have the best animatronic I could ever wish for. Its beautiful, cute, awesome, cool..."

"Aww, Stripes, stop it! You are making me blush!"

"But it´s the truth! I don´t know what to with someone..."

"Yes?"

"Like..."

"Yeah?"

"ME!"

"Aww, Stripes... wait, what?"

Stripes then look himself in a mirror.

"Just look at me! I´m so handsome and awesome! I care about me a lot!" Stripes said.

"But, I´m your girlfriend!" Willa said.

"Oh, yeah, I also care about you. But not as me!" Stripes said.

[Other 5 minutes later]

"YOU NEED TO CHANGE HIM AGAIN!" Willa said to Prism.

"I thought you would be happy with a new Stripes," Prism said.

"Of course I´m not happy! He is worser than before! I want you to change him again!" Willa said.

"Alright, what do you want him to be now?" Prism asked.

"A little bit more sensitive!"

[The Break Room]

"Hey Willa look! I bought a cactus!"

"Why the hell you did that!"

"Because, it´s so little and... Ouch! It bites!"

[Prism´s Room]

"CHANGE HIM AGAIN!" Willa said.

"What do you want now?" Prism asked.

"I want him to be a mature. I want him to be a real animatronic. How about testosterone?" Willa asked.

"Testosterone?"

"Yeah!"

"Nasty..."

[The Break Room]

"Stripes what are you... HOLY DAMN STRIPES WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE TELEVISION?!"

"I FREAKING LOST THE FREAKING GAME! IT´S SO FREAKING STUPID!" Stripes said as he stomp on the television.

[Prism´s Room]

"I have enough of it!" Willa said.

Prism sighed and rubbed her head.

"What do you need now?" Prism asked.

However, Willa shook her head.

"You know what? Don´t change him. In fact, I don´t want him to change. All of these changes had opened my eyes. I don´t want my boyfriend to be another animatronic. I love him the way he is. And that´s all what it matter," Willa said.

Prism smiled.

"Can you reset him please?" Willa asked.

"I hope you learned a lesson today," Prism said, "Now get out. Bonnie had send me a message calling me `Prissy´and I´m planning how to bite his face again," Prism said as she closed the door.

[The Break Room]

Willa sighed and sit next to Stripes again.

"Sup Willa," Stripes said.

"Stripes, I´m sorry for all the things that you had to go through. I wanted you to change, but that didn´t work. And I finally understand, that I don´t want to love another animatronic who disguises as you. I love you the way you are," Willa said.

Stripes smiled and hugged her.

"I love you too Willa," Stripes said, "But please, I´m playing right now. I gotta find the son of a b*tch who blew up my house,"

Willa facepalmed.

**END OF CHAPTER 12**

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Here is another chapter for all of you. I want to thank DJStorm and... a Foxy fan... for lending their OC´s! Credit goes to them! Next chapter I will include two other OC´s. Their names start with a K. Anyway, don´t forget to review and like and favorite and... bla bla bla. See you next chapter!**


	13. 1-9-8-7 Fazbear s Cupid

**Chapter 13: 1-9-8-7 Fazbear´s Cupid**

* * *

_**New OC´s:**_

_**Tana the Tasmanian Tiger (belongs to )**_

_**Kat the Cat and Katie the Cat (belongs to killerpokeball97)**_

* * *

[Romantic Restaurant of FanFiction]

"Aww, can´t this be more romantic?" Tana the Tasmanian Tiger said.

Tana is a ginger with black stripes and ear tips and black tip on the tail female tiger. She wears a pink bandana and pink gloves and has a pink and white guitar with a pink strap that she always carries.

So, what is Tana doing in a romantic restaurant? She finally convinced Freddy Fazbear, the main original primary character of Five Night´s at Freddy, to go out on a date with her. No matter what Freddy did, there was no escape.

Freddy fixed his bowtie.

"Y-Yeah, it´s wonderful to be with you," Freddy said, "Now Tana, can we hurry up? There are still other 8,936 humans who wants to pair me with their OC´s, if you don´t mind"

Tana giggled.

"It´s so wonderful to be with you Freddy! I always loved you!" Tana said.

"That´s what all female OC´s says..." Freddy said, "Well, at least I´m not screwed up by girls like Foxy"

Tana, however, felt very nervous. It seems that Freddy didn´t like her. What did she needed to do to catch his attention?

"Uhh, can you excuse me Fred? I need to go to the bathroom," Tana said.

"Sure, take your time," Freddy said.

Tana immediately walked toward the bathroom.

"Dammit! Freddy is not interested on me! I need extreme help! But what can I do?!" Tana said as she leaned on a wall.

Suddenly, a poster came flying in front of her. Tana catch it and looked at it.

_**Do you need some help with your romantic life?**_

_**Do you feel that your pathetic partner doesn´t like you because of your pathetic way to look? **_

_**Worry not! **_

_**We have the answer!**_

_**Just call to: 1-9-8-7 Fazbears!**_

_**We will immediately attend you!**_

"Wait, a love line? Is this going to work?" Tana asked herself.

She shrugged and decided to take a chance.

"I don´t lost anything," Tana said as she took out a phone.

[Love Line]

There, a cerulean blue head with black and white body, with hair of the same color bolted to her head covering cat, picked up the phone.

"Welcome to Dead Line! Where we can kill the o nes who you most hate! How can I help you?" Kat the Cat said.

[Romantic Restaurant of FanFiction]

"Dead Line? Isn´t this supposed to be a Love Line?" Tana asked.

[Love Line]

"*gulps* Uh, y-yeah, it´s just that you are calling to a diferent line, I will contact you to the Love Line," Kat said.

Then, she went to another room.

"Hey Katie, this one goes to you... finally," Kat said as she gave the phone to Katie, a sandy yellow head cat with white and black body, with hair of the same color bolted to her head and covering her left eye.

Katie smiled and picked up the phone.

"Yes! Welcome to the Love Line! In here, we are the Cupids of your life! How can I help you?" Katie said.

[Romantic Restaurant of FanFiction]

"Hello, I just wanted some tips so my date could get interested on me!" Tana said worried.

[Love Line]

Katie immediately started looking in some magazines.

"Ok, let me see. Oh, here it says that men always like to be heared!" Katie said.

[Romantic Restaurant of FanFiction]

"That´s awesome!" Tana said, "Wait, hold on a second. Where does it says that?"

[Love Line]

"Uhhhh... In my reports of course!" Katie said, "Now remember what he says, don´t say anything. NOT. A. SINGLE. WORD"

[Romantic Restaurant of FanFiction]

Freddy Fazbear was starting to get bored when Tana appeared.

"Oh hi, you took long, what were you doing?" Freddy asked.

Tana smiled and shrugged.

"Okkk, you know what you are going to ask?" Freddy said.

Tana noded.

"Ok, what is it?" Freddy asked.

Tana shruged. Freddy looked at her with an eyebrow.

"Are you ok?" Freddy asked.

Tana smiled and walked away, to the bathroom again.

[Love Line]

"Listen, forget about the old plan. Men always liked people who laughs at their jokes. Every word that Freddy says, you must laugh," Katie said.

[Romantic Restaurant of FanFiction]

"How is that going to work?!" Tana asked.

[Love Line]

"Because I say so! Now, whatever Freddy says you must laugh. WITHOUT. STOPPING,"

[Romantic Restaurant of FanFiction]

"Hey, you took long! What were you doing? Forgot your makeup or something?" Freddy asked Tana.

Tana, however, started laughing.

"C´mon, it´s not that funny," Freddy said.

Tana laughed like a maniac.

"Okk, you are weird," Freddy said.

Tana giggled nervously. Freddy had enough of it.

"Hey, waiter, the bill please?" Freddy asked.

[Love Line]

"You are such a failure! Freddy now wants to go away because he thinks I´m a weirdo!" Tana yelled.

Katie and Kat looked at each other.

"Tana, please, don´t be mad. It will only make things worser!" Katie said.

But then, Tana said in a dark voice.

"You have totally ruined my date. And you know what, `Cupids´? I liked you better when you used a bow and arrows!" Tana said madly as she hang up.

Katie sighed and looked down at the floor sadly. Kat, however, felt mad.

"Bow and arrows, huh?" Kat said.

"Kat, you better don´t," Katie said.

[Romantic Restaurant of FanFiction]

Freddy was about to leave, until Tana grabbed his arm.

"Wait, Freddy!" Tana said.

Freddy sighed.

"Yeah?" Freddy asked.

Tana looked down at the floor.

"Look, I know I just screwed up our first date. It´s just that I didn´t knew what to do! I felt so nervous! And I wanted to be your center of attention! That´s why I contacted a Love Line so..."

"Wait, you contacted a Love Line?" Freddy asked.

"Y-Yeah," Tana said.

Freddy giggled.

"Hey, you don´t need to call a Love Line to catch my attention," Freddy said, "Besides, this is only between you and me. I like you a little bit, more than any OC"

Tana smiled.

"Does that means we can get another date?" Tana asked.

Freddy chuckled and hugged her.

"Sure, we can always try another time," Freddy said, "Besides, I´m pretty sure that..."

Suddenly, Freddy was interrupted by an arrow that appeared in his chest. Freddy looked at the arrow and gasped.

"OMG! FREDDY!" Tana yelled.

"D-Don´t worry! I-I´m ok! B-But I´m going to stay in the hospital for some weeks!" Freddy said as he took off the arrow and falled to the floor.

As Freddy falled, Kat was behind him, with a bow in her paw and some arrows in her other paw. Tana looked at her with an eyebrow.

"THERE ARE YOUR FREAKING ARROWS YOU B*TCH!" Kat said as she walked away.

END OF CHAPTER 13

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! I´m here with another chapter of The Break Room! Now, all credit goes to their respective owner for lending me their OC´S! Damn, the Break Room is getting full of animatronics! As well as my head for creating stories for each one ;-; But worry not! Im ok! I think so. Anyway, don´t forget to review, favorite, like, bla bla bla! If you want your OC to appear in here, you can either PM or in the reviews! However, you gotta be patient, because there is a lot of people who wanted me to publish their OC´s. If you want to ask or dare any animatronic, feel free to do it! My OC Exo is the victim of dares now, I don´t know why. *sighs* good luck Exo. Well, gotta go! By the way, I will soon start school, so I might not publish every day as I was D: I´m really sorry. See you next chapter!**


	14. Badass Names

**Chapter 14: Badass Names**

* * *

**_New Oc's: _**

**_Glacier the Bunny (belongs to QueenStarRainbows)_**

**_Heart Breaker (belongs to _**

**_Hear Mender (belongs to )_**

* * *

[The Break Room]

Hey you. Yeah, you. Yes, you, the one with the pants and the one who is scratching any part of your body right now. Did you know a christening happened here in the Break Room? Did you know that the animatronics savior and lord is Golden Freddy? Wanna find it out?

* * *

[Christening Day - Some time ago in the Break Room]

All of the animatronics OC´s were seated on some special chairs. It was a great and fantastic day. Two animatronics are going to christ, with oil of course, a little baby animatronic. All of the OC´s, or some at least, were crying.

"I always love this part. It reminds me a lot of things," Prism said.

"Did you ever meet your parents at least?" Flame asked.

Prism glared at him, but sighed. Flame only smirked.

"Anyway, who is going to be the priest?" Exo asked.

"I don´t know. Animatronics said that the father was sick, so another animatronic will come to replace him," Tana said.

"And that is going to be?" Katie asked.

Suddenly, a bunny with pure gray highlights in hair, gray spot on left eye and gray star on chest, appeared. He was wearing a black robe. Judging by the way he was dressing, we could tell it was his first time.

Then, two other cat animatronics, who are called Heart Breaker and Heart Mender, appeared holding a baby cat animatronic in their arms. The bunny, who is called Glacier, looked at everyone and smiled.

"My dear brothers and sister!" Glacier said.

"We are not your brothers!" Daru joked.

"Somebody get that little b*tch outta here..." Glacier said.

Travis, who was the bodyguard, and always will, grabbed Daru and pushed him out of the church.

"As I was saying, dear brothers and sister," Glacier said, "Today, is a very special day. We received not only a new animatronic to our world..."

"Our world it´s only a freaking break room!" Jason interrupted.

Suddenly, Glacier took out a taser and shoot at Jason. Jason immediately passed out.

"As I was saying, we received not only a new animatronic to our world, but it´s a baby animatronic! And today, we are here with Heart Breaker and Heart Mender, their lovely fathers, to choose a proper name for him," Glacier said.

Exo looked at Jason, who was still passed out.

"Who in the heck hired a priest like him?" Exo asked,

"They found him on internet," Pluto said.

Glacier then walked toward Heart Mender and Breaker. He took out an oil source, which it would be for the baby.

"Have you thought of a name for the newborn?" Glacier asked.

Heart Breaker and Heart Mender looked at each other and nodded.

"Achilles," they said in unison.

Glacier smiled.

"I ask the baptism of the church of our Lord and Savior Goldie for the little called..."

Suddenly, Glacier stopped.

"Hold on a second," Glacier said, "What did you just said?"

Heart Mender and Heart Breaker looked at each other confused.

"Uhh, we said we wanted to name him Achilles," Heart Breaker said.

"Achilles..." Glacier said, "Seriously,"

He then pointed at them.

"Why Achilles huh? Is your baby strong? Is your baby fast? Have your baby received an arrow in his heel?" Glacier asked.

Heart Breaker and Heart Mender shook their heads slowly.

"You see now? Let´s choose another name," Glacier said.

"But..."

"Nope..."

"But Achilles is..."

"I said no..."

"But my father..."

"Another name..."

Heart Mender sighed.

"Uhh, how about Washington?" Heart Mender said.

Glacier shrugged.

"I ask the baptism of the church of our Lord and Savior Goldie for the little called... WASHINGTON?!" Glacier yelled.

Heart Mender and Heart Breaker took a step back in surprise.

"Are you out of your mind?" Glacier said, "First, Washington is a human name, not an animatronic name. Second, Washington is a name of one of the presidents of the United States! You are going to use a president´s name to name a animatronic?"

Heart Mender and Heart Breaker sighed.

"How about Jefferson?" Hear Breaker said.

"AND AGAIN WITH THE SAME SH*T!" Glacier said, "How many times should I say that those are humans names, you get it? HUMANS!"

Heart Breaker and Heart Breaker nodded.

"Well, how about Fred?" Heart Mender suggested.

Glacier smile.

"Well, that´s good. He will be called Fred!" Glacier said.

Everyone in the audience clapped and the Heart family smiled. Glacier picked up the book, but just when he was about to continue, he interrupted again.

"Woah woah woah, now thinking about it, what does this kid did to be called Fred?" Glacier asked, "You should know that Fred, is like calling him Freddy! And Freddy, of course, is another of our biggest saviors!"

The Heart family sighed.

"Eveyone! You are all invited to suggest a name for the little kid!" Glacier said.

"How about Ezio?" Dirk asked.

"Ezio?!" Glacier said, "Now you want to copy the name of the main protagonists of one of the best games in human history?! Ezio, Enzio, Endo, raise the paw whoever is called Exo!" Glacier said jokingly.

Suddenly, Exo raised his paw. Glacier glared at him and Exo slowly stand up.

"Wait, your name is Exo?" Glacier asked.

"Yes, Exo, the Explorer Coyote," Exo said.

"Get out of my church," Glacier said.

Exo tilted his head. Glacier pointed his finger at the exit door. Exo understood it was serious. He started to walk away.

"But I..."

"Get out of my church..."

"But my name..."

"Get out of Goldie´s sacred house..."

"But my creator is the one who..."

"Get out..."

"*sighs* Fine..."

Exo then opened the door and walked away.

"How about Firestorm?" Storm asked.

"There are enough fire animatronics in the world!" Glacier said.

"Phoenix?" Flame asked.

"He is a cat animatronic, not a bird animatronic," Glacier said.

But then, the Heart family had enough of it.

"ENOUGH!" Heart Breaker yelled, "I DON´T CARE WHAT NAME MY SON NEEDS TO BE CALLED, BUT GIVE HIM A NAME NOW!"

Glacier stopped.

"Easy my brother," Glacier said, "Patience is one of the many beautiful values of life! If you let me, I can give this kid a proper name"

Glacier then bent over the baby animatronic.

"We need a name, that it´s properly for someone strong like him. A name just like his parent´s name," Glacier said, and then, raising his paw, he said, "I will call him... Heart"

Heart Mender and Heart Breaker facepalmed but smiled.

"I like Heart. Who else like Heart? Our lord and savior behind us is raising both of his paws! Shall we continue?" Glacier said.

Everyone nodded. The Heart family would finally give a proper name to the kid. Glacier was about to pour oil on the baby animatronic head, when he stopped.

"By the way, have you think of a middle name for the kid?"

"Heart... Attack!"

"Get out of my church"

END OF CHAPTER 14

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! First of all, credit goes to the new OC´s who just being introduced here! You know what´s funny? That, even if the creator of Heart Mender and Heart Breaker didn´t want to tell me his animatronics child, I somehow know that their names start with Heart. Anyway, you know what´s next chapter? Yes, dare chapter! Next chapter i won´t introduce new animatronics. But it seems there are a lot of chapters, lot of questions, and even some fights! (the ones who dared Exo to fight any OC, you already know who is going to win ;) ) and please, give Exo a break! So, a lot of you might wonder why I don´t update more often. Thing is I already started school, and I can´t be on a computer all day. But I will try my best so please, be patient, as Glacier said XD. Anyway, see you next chapter!**


	15. The Fight Room Opening

**Chapter 15: The Fight Room Opening**

* * *

[The Break Room]

"DARES!" Shady yelled as she entered the Break Room.

Everyone groaned.

"Well, I´m sure there are not so many dares this time," Exo said as he grabbed the list.

But by his surprise, the list was so large, that it came rolling all the way through the room.

"We are f*cked," Flame said.

"Everyone, to the Q&amp;A and Dare Rooms!" Shady said.

* * *

[Q&amp;A Room]

"Ok, we will start with the questions first," Shady said as everyone sat on a chair with lie detectors next to them, "Let´s start!"

"Sivana, how would you rate everyone?"

Sivana: How would I rate everyone? *stands up* Exo, brave explorer. Flame, strong paladin. Lizzy, weird but friendly lizard. Baron, musician. Storm, cool wolf! Willa, wolf on fire. Dirk, assassin? Tiffany, wizard tiger. Jade, someone obsessed with a giant pop-tart cat. Daru, animatronic who likes instruments too, specially drums I guess? Shady, another vixen. Katelyn, big kangaroo. Eoin, nice turtle. Travis, giant dinosaur. The rest... nah. *smiles*

"Storm, what´s the most embarassing thing you ever done?"

Storm: Umm... stomping on Foxy´s feet each time we dance.

Willa: You are a horrible dancer...

Storm: Shut up!

"Lizzy, would you sleep with a mummy or take over the world?"

Lizzy: *evil smile*

"Oh dear endoskeleton. Pluto, on a scale 1 to 10 how much of badass are you?

Pluto: OVER 9,000!

"Eoin, what is your worst fear?"

Eoin: I prefer not to talk about it...

"Jade, why do you even like Nyan Cat?"

Jade: *shrugs* Pop-tarts cats will soon rule over the world... *smiles*

"Exo, say your guy crush"

Exo: Guy crush? Wait, I´m not gay! Who´s animatronic creator asked that?

Tiffany: *raises paw* Me?

Exo: Ok, I have no guy crush, but I have a best friend. Another animatronic. And, that animatronic belongs to my creator´s best friend. His name is Tigon.

Tiffany: So, you are not mad?

Exo: No, but I´m gonna do this... *grabs her wooden staff and breaks it*

Tiffany: ;-;

"Shady, oh that´s me! How do I feel... that my creator hasn't published my story... and how do I feel having a crush on Freddy?"

Shady: You better run someday... AND YOU BETTER START UPDATING MY STORY! *picks up phone*

* * *

[FNAF Original Characters Break Room]

Freddy: *picks up phone* Yes?

Shady: FREDDY I LOVE YOU!

Freddy: *hangs up* Oh dear endo...

* * *

[Q&amp;A Room]

"Exo, what do you think about... me!"

Exo: What do I think about you?

Shady: *looks at Exo with puppy eyes*

Exo: I think you are a vixen... *trollface*

Shady: *facepalms*

"Lizzie, what is wrong with Sam?"

Lizzie: *starts remembering Sam* He is my first friend when I came here. Weird thing is, that each time we wanted a drink, he always wanted Coke instead of oil. And when he put on his suit, or rather I forced him to, red oil came from his eye sockets.

Eveyone: ...

Lizzie: What?

"N-Nothing. Oh, who do I like..."

Storm: *coughs* Dirk... *coughs*

Shady: *blushes and hides face* Not true! Ugh, whatever!

"Prism, where did you get the arrows?"

Prism: I can only say that I got them near a certain golden bear. The rest is classified because of my creator rights"

"Pluto, why are you so crazy?"

Pluto: Because Pluto is Pluto, there is no more answers than that. *deep laugh* Oh look, a shotgun...

"Exo, are you prepared for what´s comming to you in Major Disasters?"

Exo: Of course I am! I already kicked two wolves butts last chapter!

Dirk: *groans*

Exo: Sorry Dirk, I beat you.

Dirk: I was about to kill you! You and that stupid mangled animatronic were just lucky...

Exo: We will try again... and kick your butt once again...

"Aiden, why are you sometimes rude?"

Aiden: Rude? Me? Well, I´m sure that if someone created you and doesn´t write any stories about you would react THE SAME WAY!

"Jason, why do you like drums?"

Jason: Because I was designed to like drums?

"Dirk, are you ready for what´s comming in Purple Origins?"

Dirk: I don´t even know in which chapter we left because... *coughs* author is soooo lazy to update... *coughs*

Shady: Hey, show a little bit of respect to my creator!

"Exo, please don´t damage me too much in Major Disasters"

Exo: I´m not the one who is going to hurt you.

Shady: Oh thank endoskeleton...

Exo: The one who will will be certain golden bunny...

Shady: F*ck...

"Tiffany, Jade, Willa, and Storm: you guys rock!"

Storm: Oh why thank you!

Willa: Yeah, but definitely I rock more than the others right?

Tiffany: Yeah, in your dreams...

Willa: *growls*

Shady: Ok, I think that´s enough.

Exo: Can we go now?

Shady: Nope, we will now face the dares.

Dirk: Dammit...

* * *

[Dare Room]

Shady: Alright! First dare! Exo!

Exo: What?

"I dare Exo to lock the pirate animations in a room with Flame"

[5 minutes later]

Exo: C´mon Flame, it will be just a minute...

Flame: Hell no! I don´t know what kind of sick jokes you are planning, but I will definitely not go inside that room! *points to the room*

Exo: *sighs* Ok then... Hey look, your Golden Sword...

Flame: Shut up, where?! *looks inside the room*

Exo: *kicks Flame inside the room and locks it* Have a good time.

Flame: Sh*t! Let me out! *sits* Oh ok. I guess this won´t be so bad after all...

Pirate: *pokes Flame* Hey sailor!

Flame: GET ME OUT OF HERE!

"I dare Willa to dye Storm's hair fire colors"

Willa: Yes, finally! Storm get over here!

Storm: Oh please no... *starts walking away*

Willa: You... YOU!

Storm: Dammit! *runs away*

Willa: *follows Storm*

"I dare Lizzie to run around screaming "TUBAS!" the entire chapter"

Lizzie: Oh that sounds cool...

"I dare..."

Lizzie: TUBAS!

"*sighs* I dare..."

Lizzie: TUBAAAS!

"*facepalms* I dare..."

Lizzie: TUBAAAAAAAAAAAS!

"*looks at Lizzie* Have you finished?"

Lizzie: I guess...

"I dare..."

Lizzie: TUBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSS!

"*puts tape around Lizzie´s mouth* I dare Travis to give everyone a piggy back ride"

Travis: What? Nooo, no way.

Exo: C´mon Travis, can´t you hold all of us on your back?

Travis: Well yeah but...

Everyone: PIGGYRIDE! *jumps on Travis*

Travis: *starts to run away* This is ridiculous...

"I dare Tiffany to delete Jade's Nyan cat stuff"

Tiffany: Ok, I know this is suicide, but I´m enough of Nyan Cat anyway so... *grabs a Nyan Cat plushie*

Jade: LEAVE MY NYAN CAT STUFF ALONE! *keeps riding Travis and tackles Tiffany*

Tiffany: Dear Endo why..

"I dare lizzy to be unhappy for one whole day"

Lizzie: I´m starting to get sad...

Shady: Good

Lizzie: TUBAS!

Shady: Not good... *sighs and reads next dare*

"I dare Exo to dance around the room in a pink tutu while dancing to Gangnam Style"

Exo: This must be a joke...

Pluto: Here... *hands him a tutu*

Exo: Hell no!

Shady: Exo, you do know what...

Exo: Yes, I do know!

Shady: So do it!

Exo: *groans* Fine! *grabs the tutu and puts it on*

Dirk: Need some music? *plays Gangnam Style*

Exo: *starts dancing* I wonder if humans really waste their time with these dares... *groans*

Shady: *takes out phone and takes a picture* This will be good for Animabook! (Facebook for animatronics)

Exo: Endo dammit...

" I dare Dirk to poke Freddy's nose and see if it boops"

Dirk: Yes!

* * *

[FNAF Original Characters Break Room]

Dirk: *knocks on door*

Freddy: I will go! *opens door* Uhh, sorry, what was your name again?

Dirk: *pokes Freddy´s nose and it boops*

Freddy: *closes eyes* Oh, I remember now! *opens eyes* Your name is "I´m a freaking dead animatronic!"

* * *

[The Break Room]

Dirk: *put thumbs up* See? It was easy! *spits a tooth from his jaw and falls to the floor*

Lizzie: TUBAS!

" I dare Daru to stay one hour in a room ALONE with Storm"

Daru: Oh, with Storm?

Storm: *looks at Daru, with her hair dyed red* No way...

Shady: *pushes them into a room and locks it*

Storm: *sighs* Fine... It will only be an hour...

Daru: Soooooo... you have a boyfriend?

Storm: I know realized I must get out of here...

[TO BE CONTINUED]

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Lizzie: TUUUUUUUUBAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSS!

END OF CHAPTER 15

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! So, I know what have you been wondering lately. "Why in the freaking hell is MIcahell501 not updating?!" School, thats why. Well, for the first time ever (yay) the dare chapter will have to stop here and I will continue next chapter because the dares are so freaking long! But next chapter it will be funnier than this one, I promise XD. As always, review, like, follow and favorite the story! I ve thinking, if I get to chapter 100, I will make an epic story here with Exo and other two OCs I have in mind. What kind of story you wonder? Want a tip? The most powerful being on FanFiction. By the way, what do you animatronic think about me with a DeviantArt account? See ya next chapter my dear animatronics!**


	16. The Fight Room Opening Part 2

**Chapter 16: The Fight Room Opening Part 2**

* * *

Shady: Oh, what do we got here! I will sing "Warriors"!

Exo: Are you sure it´s a good idea?

Shady: *grabs mic* Hell yeah! Ehem...

_As a child, you would wait,_

_and watch from far away._

_but you always knew that_

_you´ll be the one_

_that work while they all play_

_And you, you lay_

_awake at night and_

_scheme of all the things_

_that you would change_

_But it was just a dream..._

_HERE WE ARE! DON´T TURN AWAY NOW!_

* * *

[FNAF Original Characters Break Room]

Bonnie: *sees the floor shaking* Freddy?

Freddy: Yes Bonnie?

Bonnie: Did Shady took your mic again?

Freddy: Oh... dammit...

* * *

[The Break Room]

"TiffanyI dare you to turn Eoin into an actual turtle"

Tiffany: Well this is gonna be easy... wait... sis can you lend me your staff?

Jade: Haha, Exo broke yours!

Tiffany: Shut up... *takes the staff* Eoin turn around...

Eoin: What?

Tiffany: *turns Eoin into a real turtle* There...

Eoin: OH... MY... GOD...

Tiffany: What are you going to do now Eoin?

Eoin: What I always wanted to do...

* * *

[Human World]

DrobotXOC1153: Hai look! Another chapter of "The Break Room"!

Eoin: *appears in front of him*

DrobotXOC1153: What the...

Eoin: Hey dad look! I´m a real boy! (Pinnochio reference)

DrobotXOC1153: AHHHHHHHHH!

* * *

[The Break Room]

"Dirk, play spin the bottle"

Dirk: Well, this is not going to be bad... *spins the bottle* Oh f*ck...

Exo: Oh yes...

Zena: Do it! I dare you to kiss her!

Willa: Don´t be a pussy...

Dirk: Fine! He will kill me... *walks toward Swift*

Swift: *looks at Dirk* What are you doing?

Dirk: Listen, I need to kiss you... it´s a dare thing and if I lose, they will kick me out of here...

Swift: *thinks* Ok then... close your eyes...

Dirk: *smiles and closes eyes*

Swift: *takes out an animatronic fish* Now, kiss me! *makes Dirk kiss the fish*

Dirk: Wow... it was better than expected! *still with closed eyes*

Shady: *mouth wide open* ...

"I dare Storm and Willa to reenact the scene from Frozen do you want to build a snow man Storm as Elsa and Willa as Anna, but make everyone in the real Five Nights At Freddy's break room(especially Foxy) and Fanfic one watch(especially Stripes)"

Willa: OH... MY... GOD!

Storm: No... no way I´m going to do this sh*t...

Willa: Let´s go!

* * *

[Show Room] (yes, I had to create another room... thanks dear reviewers -_-)

Foxy: Wait, what am I here?

Exo: Shhh... the show is about to start... want some popcorn old man?

Foxy: Exo, I know we are best friends in your story, so if you want to keep that friendship, you better don´t make me mad...

Exo: Nah, don´t worry I won´t...

Mangle: *cuddles next to Exo* Awww, isn´t this lovely? We are taking part of a dare with all of you too!

Exo: Foxy please help me...

Foxy: *giggles* Shhh... the show is about to start...

Stripes: Wait, where is Willa?

Flame: Just shut up and enjoy the show...

Stripes: Oh ok...

Willa: *appears on the show dancing and knock on the door* Hey Elsa! Are you in there?

Storm: ...

Willa: Elsa! Don´t you want to play?

Storm: Dear Endo please kill me...

Willa: Ehem... *starts singing*_ Do you wanna build a snowman?_

Storm: Willa, stop this crap...

Willa: *eyes went dark* FOLLOW THE PLAY OR I WILL FREAKING BURN YOU TO ASHES...

Storm: *sighs and imitates Elsa* Anna, please go away.

Willa: _Do you wanna build a snowman?_

Storm: I will cut my cords right now...

Willa: _Come on let´s go and play!_

Storm: Willa, my future husband is out there watching!

Willa: _I never see you anymore_

Storm: As well as YOUR future husband!

Willa: _Come out the door, it´s like you´ve gone away!_

Storm: You are the one who will go away of you don´t stop this...

Willa: _We used to be best buddies..._

Storm: Ya, ya right. We USED to be now...

Willa: And no we are not...

Storm: What did I just said?

Willa: _I wish you would tell me why!_

Storm: Because you are acting weird in front of everyone?

Willa: _Do you wanna build a snowman?_

Storm: Not again...

Willa: *whispers* _Doesn´t have to be a snowman..._

Storm: ...

.

.

(5 hours later)

.

.

Foxy: *opens mouth wide open* What the...

Shady: Huh, weird, you never open your mouth like that unless you see da booty Foxy...

Foxy: Uhh, gotta go... bye... *trouts away*

Exo: Yeah, I will follow him so...

Mangle: Heck no! You stay with me~

Exo: Flame... Flame please help me...

Flame: Remember the pirate animations?

Exo: Yeah why?

Flame: Payback motherf*cker... *levitates Exo and Mangle and locks them in a room*

Mangle: Oh, a little bit of privacy, how nice!

Exo: HELP!

Stripes: *starts clapping* Isn´t my future wife the best? She is the best dancer ever!

Prism: Maybe because she only knows how to dance and act weird?

Prism: Well... umm... nevermind... *walks away*

* * *

[The Break Room]

"Storm and Willa play spin the bottle and have Stripes and Foxy watch"

Foxy: CAN´T YE GIVE ME A BREAK?!

Storm: Please Foxy, one last time ok? *puppy eyes*

Foxy: *smiles* Alright alright...

Willa: *spins the bottle and it points at Storm* Ok... dare...

Storm: And what is it?

Willa: To not move...

Storm: Wait, that´s it? I thought you would say "Go and kiss that guy or cuddle him"

Willa: Just don´t move and close your eyes...

Storm: Ohh... fine... *shrugs and closes eyes*

Willa: *goes to Storm* Payback... *throws a bucket full of a pink substance*

Storm: WILLA WHAT THE HELL!?

Willa: Dare, Willa die Storm's hair pink.

Storm: SCREW YOU!

Foxy: *whispers to Stripes* Do they do this all the time?

Stripes: Nah, sometimes...

"Exo, kiss Shady"

Shady: Oh my Endo... my first kiss... I can´t ruin this! I can´t... wait where is Exo...

Flame: *coughs* Mangle... *coughs*

Shady: *eyes turns red and walks toward the room where Mangle and Exo are*

* * *

[Random Room]

Mangle: So, now that we have some free time, why don´t go out for dinner?

Exo: Mangle, I really need to go... there are some dares going so...

Shady: *breaks the door* YOU... *pushes Mangle away*

Exo: Shady! You came to rescue me!

Shady: Nah, not exactly... *kisses him* there...

Mangle: *mouth wide opens*

Shady: It´s all yours now! *somehow repairs the door and locks it again*

Exo: Wait! Don´t go! Don´t...

Mangle: *opens door* Exo, you can go...

Exo: Really? That´s nice! *walks away*

Mangle: *starts twitching* sHaDy! *radio interference* yOu WiLl PaY fOr ThAt!

* * *

[The Break Room]

Exo: *hits Flame*

Flame: C´mon, it was funny!

"Daru, die yourself pink"

Daru: *dyes himself pink* My beloved masculinity have been shattered!

"Dirk, kiss Storm"

Dirk: Oh, ok... *walks toward Storm*

Storm: Don´t you dare...

Dirk: *walks away* I´m out with this sh*t...

"Jade, delete Nyan Cat"

Jade: NEVER!

"Shady, call Storm Vinyl Scratch from MLP and sing Let It Go from the top of her lungs"

Shady: Hey Storm!

Storm: What now?

Shady: You are Vinyl Scratch...

Storm: WHY DOES PEOPLE KEEP CALLING ME THAT?!

Shady: Can you sing let it go?

Storm: *sighs* If I sing, will you leave me alone?

Shady: Yeah!

Storm: *grabs mic* Fine, but I might sing outloud... ehem... _Let it go... Let it go..._

[FNAF Original Characters Break Room]

Chica: Freddy, have someone took your mic?

Freddy: What?

Chica: I just dropped the pizza accidentaly because the floor started shaking... *sad face*

Freddy: SHADY!

Mangle: I agree with you... SHADY!

* * *

[The Break Room]

"Prism, shoot an apple on top of Exo's head blindfolded"

(30 minutes later)

Prism: *puts on a band around her face covering her eyes and takes out arrow* Ok, concentrate... focus... and shoot! *shoots the arrow and it hit the apple on top of Exo´s head"

Exo: Nice shot...

Prism: Yeah! It was amazing! *takes off band*

Exo: Yeah... BUT IT WOULD BE MORE AMAZING IF YOU HAD HIT THE APPLE IN THE FIRST SHOT! *takes out arrows from his legs, arms and chest*

Prism: Umm... hehe, oppsy, my bad...

"Willa and Storm: choose one non magical animatronic (per person so Storm gets one and one for Willa) and duel with the other (so team one is Willa and ? And two is Storm and ?) losing team gets punishment chosen by winning team"

Storm: No way... really?

Willa: That´s cool! Who here is a non magical animatronic?

Some OC´s: *looks at Exo with an eyebrow*

Exo: What? No, heck no...

Storm: Heck yes, you come with me... *pulls Exo*

Willa: Hey! I saw him first! *pulls Exo too*

Storm: Leave him alone!

Willa: You leave him alone!

Storm: *freezes Willa´s face* Ok Exo, you are with me!

Exo: Fine... dammit...

Willa: *melts ice* Ok then... I choose... Flame...

Flame: Heck yeah!

Storm: Hey, that´s not fair! It´s a non magical animatronic... and Flame can even do telekinesis!

Willa: *puts on headphones* What? Sorry, I can´t hear you! I´m listening to my music! *giggles*

Storm: Dammit...

Exo: It´s ok Storm, I know we can do this...

Storm: *smiles* Are you sure?

Exo: Nah, we are totally f*cked...

END OF CHAPTER 16 (NEXT CHAPTER FIGHTS WILL START)

* * *

**Hi my dear animatronics! Been a week since last update! I bring you here a new chapter of the Break Room! Again, as the dares are extremely long, next chapter I will continue with the dares. Anyway, don´t forget to review, like, favorite and follow. It´s late now and I need to rest. Oh, by the way guys, what do you think of me having a DeviantArt account? I´m a good drawer and I already draw Exo. What do you think? I should now join the magic world of DA? See you next chapter my dear animatronics!**


	17. The Fight Room Opening Part 3

**Chapter 17: The Fight Room Opening Part 3**

* * *

[Battle Room]

**ROUND 1...**

Exo: Wait! Should we introduce ourselves before fighting?

Storm: What do you mean?

Exo: Well, fighters always do that before fighting...

Flame: Sounds like a good idea...

Willa: Ok then...

* * *

Exo: *walks toward the fight stage* Flame... *takes off his wooden hunting knife and starts oiling out*

Flame: *walks toward the fight stage* But it is Exo himself. Ready to fight? *takes out the Golden Sword*

Exo: *inserts real hunting knife in his right wrist* Lock and load...

* * *

Storm: *walks toward the fight stage* My own sister... *creates snowflake on her paw*

Willa: *walks toward the fight stage* Older sisters always rules... *creates a ball of fire on her paw*

Storm: *freezes her paws* Older sisters always dies first...

* * *

**ROUND 1... FIGHT!**

Flame: *charges at Exo with his Golden Sword* Have some of this! *swings his sword*

Exo: *wild senses activates and dodges* Nice try! *sprints toward him and punch him in his head multiple times and then kicks him away*

Flame: *quickly stands up* I´m just warming up... *swings his Golden Sword*

Exo: *moves and crawls away* Damn...

Flame: *scretches paw and starts controlling Exo´s body* Get over here!

Exo: *tries to fight against it* Dammit... *sprints toward Flame and kicks him*

Flame: *grabs Exo´s leg and flips him* C´mon! *punches him in his face*

Exo: *stands up* Relief! *walks out of the fight stage*

Storm: *appears* It´s show time! *freezes Flame and hit him with a sledgehammer made out of ice*

Flame: *stands up* C´mon! *swings Golden Sword at her*

Storm: *freezes Golden Sword and kicks him away* Now my turn! *creates knife made out of ice and stabs him multiple times*

Flame: *teleports behind her and starts punching her* Are you done yet? *punches her in her face*

Storm: *growls* That´s not a way to treat a lady... *creates ice clone and throws it at Flame*

Flame: *flying toward the other side of the room* Dammit! *sprints toward Storm*

Storm: *creates ice daggers and starts fighting Flame*

Flame: *takes Golden Sword and swings*

Storm: *grabs Golden Sword and throw it away*

Flame: What the...

Storm: *freezes paws and starts punching him* Knockout...

**FLAME DEFEATED**

Willa: *appears* Feel the fire! *throws fire ball at Storm*

Storm: *yells in pain* I hate fire! *throws ice ball at Willa*

Willa: *melts ice ball* Nice try... *creates fire sword, sprints toward Storm and slashes her multiple times*

Storm: Why is fire... effective against... ice... *get to her knees*

Willa: *roll eyes* Have you ever played Pokemon? *kicks Storm away* It´s super effective!

**STORM DEFEATED**

Exo: Wow, this wolf is on fire... *walks toward fight stage*

Willa: You will be a coyote on fire soon... *creates fire ball and throws it at Exo*

Exo: *dodges and sprints toward Willa* Have some of this! *punches her multiple times, stabs her and kicks her away*

Willa: *stands up* T-That´s all? *starts shooting fire balls*

Exo: *gets behind a wall* Soon... I just need to resist...

Willa: *keeps firing fire balls* Get out of there you coward! *suddenly stops firing* What the... I´m out of gas!

Exo: That´s all I wanted to hear... *increases A.I. level to 30, sprints at Willa and starts punching her*

Willa: *tries to block, but in vain*

Exo: Here you go! *uppercuts her*

Willa: *falls to the floor*

**WILLA DEFEATED**

**FINISH HER!**

Exo: Wait! This is not Mortal Kombat! I´m not going to kill her!

Storm: *freezes paws* You sure?

Exo: *sighs* No Storm, we are not...

Storm: Oh, ok... *unfreezes paws*

**EXO AND STORM WINS**

Exo: Wait, can we make a celebration move?

Storm: Like?

Exo: Like... *puts on sunglasses, takes out an explorer flag and stomps on a rock* Pretty easy...

Storm: *creates an throne made out of ice and sits on it* Excellent...

Exo: That is 100 times better than my celebration...

* * *

[Dare Room]

Shady: Ok, we got more dares...

Dirk: Thank Endoskeleton!

Prism: What does it says?

Shady: It says... *gets shot in the head*

Exo: *holding a paintball gun* Paintball war... *gets behind a wall*

Flame: Sh*t is gonna happen here!

[1 hour later]

Exo: *starts writing on a piece of paper* _I know I promised you I would be there for you... But I´m afraid to say I might not get out of here alive... I love you my darling... Take care of our pups... And don´t forget what´s most important in life..._

Blitz: *appears behind him* Dude... for whom you are writing?

Exo: Well, I wanted to know how does a real soldier feels when he is about to die... and... well... *sighs* nevemind just shoot me already...

Blitz: *shoots Exo* GIRLS WIN!

All female OC´S: Wooooooooo!

Flame: *starts cleaning himself* It is unfair! They outnumber us!

Dirk: *cleans himself* Still... we lose...

Exo: Yeah yeah... *shakes*

"Flame, go jump in a swimming pool, pretend to drown, and see if one of the girls will save you"

Flame: Well that is an easy one... *jumps into a swimming pool* Now to wait for the girls to...

Swift: FLAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEE! *jumps into pool*

Flame: What are you doing here?

Swift: SAVING YOU OF COURSE!

Flame: *facepalms* Things didn´t go as expected...

"Baron, whack someone with a guitar and see how they react"

Baron: Oh, ok... *grabs guitar and whacks... Pluto*

Pluto: *doesn´t budge and turns around* Run...

Baron: Y-Yes sir... *starts running away*

"Dirk, hug someone who doesn't want to be hugged."

Dirk: RAISE THE PAWS THE FEMALE OCS WHO DOESN´T WANT TO BE HUGGED!

Willa: *raised paw*

Dirk: *hugs her*

Willa: Do you have a death wish?

Dirk: X3

Lizzy, tell someone you love them and really mean it."

Lizzy: Oh... I... Umm... *thinks: damn, I don´t know which one I love! Exo is a brave explorer... but Flame is strong... but Dirk is an assassin... but Daru is a sexy tiger... but Jason is pretty... but Pluto is... Pluto... but Travis is a endo damn dinosaur... but Eoin is a reptile animal... but... BUT... BUT!

Lizzy: BRAIN CRAMP! *falls to the floor*

Shady: *pokes her* She is going to be ok...

**END OF CHAPTER 17**

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Oh damn... 24 days since last chapter... definitely a new record on my FanFiction history... Anyway, here we are with another chapter of The Break Room! And with you, the Fight Room is finally opened! What kind of new surprises is waiting for us? Willa vs Flame? Shady vs Zen? Exo vs Dirk? Who knows! Anyway, I want to congratulate Shady and Dirk for letting their OCs... Shady and Dirk... to be a couple. They already agreed, so it´s official... Shirk confirmed... One more thing, I already created a DA account! I will soon post pictures of Exo and maybe other animatronics! Dont forget to review, like, follow and favorite! Good bye my dear animatronics!**


	18. Nasty-Minded

**Chapter 18: Nasty-Minded**

* * *

_**New OC´S:**_

_**Pacer the Panther (belongs to Dissemination)**_

_**Jessica the Kitten (belongs to VicenteNatsu)**_

_**Ruby the Cat (belongs to Fnaf-Kitty11858)**_

**_Skull the Bunny (belongs to Skulldoesminecraft)_**

* * *

[Restaurant of FanFiction]

It is a wonderful day here. Some OC´s have finished their jobs and went to the restaurant to eat something. And then...

"Dude, I´m really desperate..." a bunny said. He have golden ears, purple and one red arm with a hook on the end of it, his torso is brown and his legs are blue. His eye color is one blue and the other is black with a white pinprick in the middle of it.

"C´mon Skull, relax! It´s Friday!" Dirk said as he started drinking his bottle of oil.

"Yeah! Why are you so desperate?" Flame asked.

Skull the Bunny sighed.

"It´s about... girls..." Skull said.

Flame and Dirk giggled.

"Aw, c´mon! Do you even know something about girls?" Skull asked.

"I got Swift..." Flame said.

"I got Shady..." Dirk said.

"Dammit..." Skull said.

Flame patted Skull on his back.

"Don´t worry Skull, what you need is more time..." Flame said.

But then, Skull pushed him away.

"No dude, what I need is them!" Skull said as he pointed at three females animatronics.

One of them is a female black panther with pink eyes and nose.

The other one is a very sexy kitten with a hoodie over her body with no bra, and skirt with underwear, and she has cyan eyes.

And finally, the last one is a tall, marroon colored animatronic cat with orange eyes.

The three of them were chatting, giggling and sitted on some chairs... just next to Skull, Flame and Dirk.

"Oh, man, they are hot, specially the kitten one..." Skull said.

"C´mon Skull, you need to control yourself..." Flame said.

"Yeah... thought the panther one looks cute..." Dirk said as he looked at Pacer.

Flame rolled his eyes.

"C´mon guys, it´s not like they are very desperate..." Flame said.

But suddenly, they heard the girls said:

"Girs, I´m so desperate!" Pacer said.

Skull, Dirk and Flame looked at each other confused.

"About what?" Ruby asked.

"Aww, come on... you do know..." Pacer said as she... showed Ruby a pot full of oiled nails and spike. But of course, the dirty minded male animatronics who were next to the girls thought that she meaned a... you know that...

"Uhh... I don´t know..." Ruby said.

"Aww, come on! You are so greedy," Pacer said.

"Yeah... I want to eat one of those..." Ruby said as she rubbed her belly.

Skull looked at Flame and Dirk with a "If you know what I mean" face.

"Do you remember when we eat one of those together?" Pacer asked.

Ruby jumped in excitement.

"Yes! It was so delicious! So freaking amazing!" Ruby said.

But in her excitement, she accidentaly dropped a botle of oil on Jessica. The boys looked confused as they heared it. Jessica took off her sunglasses and sighed.

"I got wet..." Jessica said.

Flame covered his mouth, trying not to laugh.

"I... am... so... wet..." Jessica said.

She then looked at Ruby.

"Ruby, touch me... is my suit wet?" Jessica asked.

Dirk blushed and imagined her getting wet. Ruby touched her arm.

"Yeah, damn you are so wet..." Ruby said.

"She is so damn wet man!" Skull whispered.

"Hey, Pacer, touch us and tell us which one is softer," Jessica said.

Pacer touched her arms.

"Yours is softer," Pacer said while looking at Jessica.

Ruby groaned.

"But it´s because you are wet," Pacer said.

Jessica stick her tongue at her and revealed she had a piercing on it.

"Wait, wait, wait, can we see that piercing again?" Ruby asked.

"She got a piercing! She got a piercing! Endo dammit, I need to control myself! Shady wouldn´t forgive me!" Dirk said to himself while hitting his head on the table.

"Hey, and it´s true that it gets more sensitive with that?" Ruby asked.

Jessica thought.

"I still don´t know... but I want to feel it!" Jessica said excited.

Flame groaned.

"I have Swift... I have Swift... I have Swift!" Flame said to himself.

"Girls, seriously, I´m very hungry, and I want to eat something big," Pacer said.

"How about we taste something different?" Ruby suggested.

"Like?" Jessica asked.

"I don´t know... I want something... small, and tasty... and delicious!" Ruby said as she looked at a bowl of cords.

"Guys, these girls are very... but very... nasty!" Skull said.

"C´mon girls... we need to get something different before going to out break room..." Jessica said.

Skull, Flame and Dirk gasped.

"How about we get... a full buffet?" Jessica suggested.

Skull, Flame and Dirk closed their eyes and shaked their paws wildy.

"These girls want some fun!" Dirk said.

"They want to hang out with us!" Flame said.

"They want to do it with us!" Skull said.

But then, Pacer said:

"Ok girls, but only one!"

Immediately, the boys started arguing.

"C´mon man, let me be the one!" Skull pleaded.

"Hell no! They are so freaking hot!" Dirk said.

"You should leave this to the professionals!" Flame said.

"But one with nothing on," Pacer said.

Immediately, the boys started taking off their clothes... or suit! Part by part, they started taking off their arms, their legs, their bodies, even their heads, and started throwing it away.

The girls, who suddenly were surrounded by fur, started walking away.

"Aww, what the heck! Why can´t nobody eat something here peacefully?" Pace said as she walked away.

But they boys keep taking off their suit, until they were literally showing their endoskeletons. In other words, naked.

"So, who asked for us?" Skull said as he, Flame and Dirk rushed toward the spot where the girls were.

But instead of that, they faced Heart Breaker and Heart Mender with their children, Heart Maker, Heart Bender, and their newborn, Heart Attack.

Immediately, the children started screaming and their parents closed their eyes.

"Dudes, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Heart Mender said.

Skull, Dirk and Flame looked at each other.

"We were desperate?" Skull said.

Flame and Dirk facepalmed.

**END OF CHAPTER 18**

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! I bringing you here another chapter of the Break Room! I want to thank the OC´s creator for lending me their OC´s. Right now I´m working for anothe chapter of this fanfic and Major Disasters, so stay tunned! Don´t forget to review, follow, like and share! And if you are new here, and you want your OC´s in here, you can either PM me or in the reviews. Well, gotta run. I still need to upload an image of Exo for DeviantArt. See ya tomorrow my dear animatronics!**


	19. The Storage Room

**Chapter 19: The Storage Room **

* * *

_**Story thanks to FlameSpeed for his idea**_

* * *

[The Storage Room]

_**It is a wonderful day here in the Break Room. But where are the animatronics? What are they doing right now? Why don´t we focus on certain paladin wolf?**_

Flame: *walks toward the Storage Room* Damn, another hard day huh... *takes out Golden Sword* Well buddy, here we are. Now sleep well... *puts Golden Sword gently on a desk*

**_Yes, Flame just entered the Storage Room. What is the Storage Room? Is a room where all of the the fictional characters should leave their weapons. It´s against the rules of FanFiction to bring any weapons to their respective breakrooms, and that´s why this room have been created._**

Flame: Feels good to know that I´m one of the few who can get in here...

_**Flame said as he...**_

Exo: Sup Flame.. *takes off hunting knife*

Flame: Exo, what in the heavens are you doing here? This room is only for legendary weapons!

Exo: Hey, this little hunting knife killed a crazy murderer, which is Vincent, in my story "Lost Hopes". So, it counts as a legendary weapon. *leaves hunting knife on a desk and inserts wooden knife in right wrist and leaves*

_**Well, that was confusing.**_

Flame: *roll eyes*

_**Good to know that Exo was the only one, otherwise...**_

Dirk: Hi Flame! *puts daggers of flame on desk and leaves...

Storm: Hello! *leaves ice containers on desk and leaves*

Willa: Sup.. *leaves fire containers on desk and leaves*

Shady: Ahoy matey! *leaves sword on desk and leaves*

Tiffany and Jade: Hi! *leaves wooden staffs on desk and leaves*

_**...**_

Flame: ...

_**Well, Flame didn´t expected that huh...**_

Flame: I didn´t expect that... *starts to leave*

_**Dissapointed, Flame started to leave the room... until...**_

Flame: *trips on something* Ow! What the...?!

_**Flame tripped on something...**_

Flame: *bends over to see the object he tripped on* Hey, what is this...

_**Flame found something...**_

Flame: *founds a laptop* It´s a laptop!

_**Flame is a freaking genius...**_

Flame: I wonder what´s in here...

_**Curiously, Flame turned on the laptop. It was a weird laptop. It looked so dusty and old. The weirdest thing is that it had the FanFiction logo on the front.**_

Flame: *starts wandering around the internet* Hey... I wonder... *goes to FanFiction*

_**Yes, Flame discovered he can access FanFiction**_

Flame: Wow, it´s so freaking amazing! *stops* Holy... wait a second...

_**Flame found something interesting...**_

Flame: Hey... this is Exo´s profile... *starts looking at Exo´s profile*

_**Yes, Flame could get in Exo´s profile.**_

Flame: Let´s see... he is kind, gentle, somewhat shy, he is a coyote, have a red napkin around neck, explorer belt, of course he is an explorer. He likes to perform for the children, his best friend is Foxy, he doesn´t have a crush...wait, this is Exo´s whole information!

_**Flame discovered freakin America...**_

Flame: Wow, interesting... oh wait... *looks at the "Likes" section* Hmm... Exo likes to fight, I knew that already. *starts thinking of a joke*

_**Flame started thinking of a joke.**_

Flame: What if... *starts typing and giggles* There we go! Exo likes punching himself!

_**Flame changed Exo´s information! Well, it can´t be that bad. Right?**_

[The Break Room]

Exo: *reading a book* Huh, this is quite interesting... *suddenly raises fist and punches himself* OW!

Ruby: *looks at Exo* Dude, are you ok?

Exo: Yea yea, I´m fine... *punches himself in his stomach* OW!

Ruby: Ooooookkkkk *slowly walks away*

Exo: What the hell is happening to me?!

[The Storage Room]

Flame: Oh, what do we got here! It´s Dirk´s profile! Let´s see... *starts typing* Hehehe...

[The Break Room]

Dirk: *playing on the computer when suddenly hits himself in his head with the desk* DAMMIT!

Shady: Dirk? You ok?

Dirk: Yeah, never been... *hits again* BETTER! *growls*

[The Storage Room]

Flame: Hmmm... Oh, what do we got here... *looks at Storm´s profile* And now...

[The Break Room]

Storm: *calls Foxy*

[FNAF Original Characters Break Room]

Foxy: *picks phone* Ahoy! Who´s this?

[The Break Room]

Storm: It´s me Foxy, Storm...

[FNAF Original Characters Break Room]

Foxy: Storm? What´s wrong lass?

[The Break Room]

Storm: I just wanted to tell you... that I hate you so much, that I would tear my cords off so I could stop seeing your ugly face forever... oh, and yes, we are done... *hands phone*

[FNAF Original Characters Break Room]

Foxy: *confused* What the hell just happened?

[The Break Room]

Storm: *starts crying* WHY DID I DO THAT?!

[The Storage Room]

Flame: And now... Willa!

[The Break Room]

Willa: Stripes! Come over here!

Stripes: Yes sweety?

Willa: *throws a pie at his face* WE... ARE... DONE...

Stripes: But... but... but... why?!

[The Storage Room]

Flame: Hmm... Oh, here is Pluto...

[The Break Room]

Pluto: *starts drinking tons of Mt. Dew*

Tiffany: Uhh, Pluto... you shouldn´t drink a lot...

Pluto: WHY NOT?! *turns rainbow colored*

Tiffany: Oh dear Endo... *runs away*

[The Storage Room]

Flame: Here is Shady! *starts typing*

[The Break Room]

Shady: Dirk?

Dirk: *hits his face again with the desk* Yes Shady?

Shady: I need to tell you the truth...

Dirk: And that is?

Shady: My first kiss.. It was with Exo... and I think that... I love him more than I love you too... *walks away*

Dirk: But... what the?!

Exo: Aww, hell no!

[The Storage Room]

Flame: Oh, here is Zen! *starts typing*

[The Break Room]

Zen: *sleeping peacefully*

?: *jumps on top of Zen*

Zen: Wait, what the...?!

?: GO TO SLEEP... *smiles*

Zen: Mother of...!

[The Storage Room]

Flame: And now... these two tigers... *starts typing*

[The Break Room]

Jade: *runs* SIS! WE GOTTA RUN!

Tiffany: *sighs* What now Jade...

Jade: Cat... Giant... Rainbow... Poptart... Giant... Following me!

Tiffany: Jade, I´m not going to fall for that...

Giant Nyan Cat: NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN!

Tiffany: Well, we are screwed...

Yes, Flame have somehow changed the OC´s information. They liked other things, and they hated other things. It was a complete chaos. And what´s worst, is that Flame didn´t noticed... But what are the OC´s going to do about it?

[The Break Room - 1 hour later]

Exo: Alright everyone... *punches himself* I think we have some serious problems... *punches himself* about us...

Storm: I SOMEHOW FINISHED WITH FOXY!

Willa: AND I FINISHED WITH STRIPES!

Dirk: I KEEP SLAMMING MY HEAD ON THIS DAMN DESK!

Tiffany and Jade: THERE IS A GIANT NYAN CAT CHAISING US!

Zen: I... CAN´T... SLEEP...

Shady: I LOVE TWO ANIMATRONICS AT THE SAME TIME!

Pluto: Well, I don´t have anything to argument... *keeps drinking Mt. Dew*

Exo: *punches himself* Ok, defintely, someone has changed our information...

Dirk: Do you think it was out creators?

Storm: They changed us?!

Exo: I don´t know about your creators, but mine wouldn´t. Somebody is changing us, and that somebody is any of us...

Willa: Wait, has anyone seen Flame recently?

Exo: ...

Dirk: ...

Shady: ...

Storm: ...

Zen: ...

Pluto: ...

Tiffany: ...

Jade: ...

Willa: Let´s kick that mother%&amp;$#...

[The Storage Room]

Flame: *keeps typing* Man, I should keep this laptop... would be useful... *starts to walk away*

Exo: *appears* Flame, we need to talk...

Flame: Wait, if you are talking about this laptop... hell no... I won´t give it to you...

Exo: Laptop? You found a laptop in here?

Flame: Yeah! Can you believe it that I could find your and other OC´s bios in here? I even changed them a little bit..

Storm: So... you are the one... *appears*

Flame: Guys, what is happening?

Dirk: We have a problem...

Shady: And that problem is a certain paladin wolf...

Tiffany: A very mean and dumbass wolf...

Flame: Huh... I see... you guys want my laptop...

Exo: Hell no Flame! We are going to destroy that laptop now!

Flame: *grabs all of the legendary weapons he can* Hell no! We will settle this, right now!

_**Suddenly...**_

FanFiction Soldier: *shoots Flame with a electric taser*

Flame: *shakes and deactivates*

Dirk: Wait, what the hell?

Xing Li (FanFiction creator): *appears with bunch of soldiers* Congratulations, strangers... you have found the FanFiction laptop...

Shady: FanFiction laptop?

Xing Li: Yeah... I accidentaly let this laptop in here... I didn´t thought it would cause to much trouble...

Exo: *punches himself* So, are you gonna change us back?

Xing Li: Sure! I will do! But I will do it in my house, right now we gotta destroy this...

Storm: What about Flame?

FanFiction Soldier: *picks Flame up* We are going to keep him captive. He deserves a punishment for using the powers of FanFiction for evil...

Exo: I think it wasn´t his intention... but he will get back?

Xing Li: Of course! Otherwise, the user FlameSpeed would leave FanFiction... well... *calls an helicopter* see ya later animatronics... *leaves with soldiers, the laptop and Flame*

Storm: ...

Willa: ...

Dirk: ...

Shady: ...

Tiffany: ...

Exo: What the hell just happened?

**END OF CHAPTER 19**

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! I´m back with another chapter of The Break Room! Woooooo! First of all, I want to thanks FlameSpeed for this great idea of Flame finding a laptop that could manipulate any OC´s. If you ever have a good idea, you can either PM me or in the reviews! As always, dont forget to review, like, follow and favorite. New OC´s might come soon, and if you are new reading this, you can submit your OC. Anyway, I gotta go... see ya later my deareydearey animatronics!**


	20. First Dates

**Chapter 20: First Dates...**

* * *

[The Break Room]

Flame: C´mon man, you can do this!

Dirk: *feels nervous*

Exo: Remember, don´t forget to breathe!

Dirk: *breathes heavily*

Skull: Most important, do not act like a douchebag, girls don´t like that!

Dirk: *slaps himself*

Storm: Meh, just try to be funny, girls like funny boys...

Dirk: *smiles and little bit*

Jason: There is not way back... who are you going to date?

Dirk: *low voice* Shady...

Jason: I CAN´T HEAR YOU!

Dirk: shady...

Jason: I CAN´T ENDO DAMN HEAR YOU! *slaps Dirk*

Dirk: Was that really neccessary? Anyway, I´m, going to date Shady!

Exo: *gives Dirk a note* Here, these are some of the romantic rooms around FanFiction that two can hang aroun. Your creators are not posting lately, so there won´t be any trouble for the managers to call you and interrupt you two...

Dirk: Thanks man... *walks toward Shady* Shady?

Shady: *turns around* Yeah? Oh, D-Dirk...

Dirk: Hey, umm... I was wondering if... we could hang out?

Shady: Wait, are you inviting me to a date?

Dirk: NO... I MEAN YES... I MEAN MAYBE...

Shady: Aww, I would love too! C´mon let´s go! *runs out of the room with Dirk*

Exo: Do you think they will make a relationship?

Skull: The probability of a romantic relationship between a wolf and a vixen are... 1%...

Flame: C´mon, don´t be such a killerparty...

Skull: *looks at Flame with an eyebrow*

Flame: Ok, maybe you are right...

Zen: Uhh, guys, have anyone of you seen a sheet of paper?

Exo: Why?

Zen: Because in there was a list of my favorite popular horror games...

Storm: Well sh*t... *walks away*

[FanFic Room 1]

Shady: Wait, why are we in the middle of a creepy dark forest?

Dirk: Who cares! We are all alone... together... *holds Shady´s paw*

Shady: *blushes* Aww, Dirk, you have planned this for so long don´t you?

Dirk: In fact, i have planned this 5 minutes ago...

Shady: ...

Dirk: Ehem, anyway, ya want me to write a poem for you?

Shady: Sure!

Dirk: Ok, let me see... *takes a note from a tree* Huh, weird...

Shady: Weird?

Dirk: Yeah, there is a weird drawing of a tall man in a very comfortable suit I guess, walking around some trees? Nah, i´m just going to write it on the other side... *starts writing*

Shady: *hears something* Dirk? You heared that?

Dirk: C´mon Shady, we are all alone in here, nobody can be in here...

Shady: But, I definitely heared something... *noises get louder*

Dirk: Ptf, fine, let´s see who it is...

Slenderman: *appears behind them* ...

Shady: ...

Dirk: ...

Slenderman: ...

Dirk: Um, you know what, there is a very romantic room... some kilometers away from here... so... hehe, yeah... um... *grabs Shady´s paw and starts to run away*

Slenderman: *picks up the drawing*

Slenderkid: Hey daddy, have you recovered my drawing?

Slenderman: Sure son! Here it is! Daddy taught that bad man not to mess with my slugger

Slenderkid: YAY! (and maybe that´s the reason why Slenderman is chasing you each time you pick up a note)

[FanFic Room 2]

Shady: Dirk...

Dirk: I know, this place looks better right?

Shady: Umm... we are in the middle of a abandoned village?

Dirk: Well, we got some privacy... *picks up a guitar* Hey, you want to hear some chores?

Shady: Aww, that´s lovely!

Dirk: Ehem... *start singing Fall OUt Boy*

Shady: *humming while hearing to music*

Dirk: *hears a knock on the door* Oh, wait here... I will check it out... *opens door*

Dr. Salvador (AKA, the Guy With The Chainsaw In Resident Evil 4 Who Always Make Us Sh*t On Our Pants): TE VOY A HACER PICADILLO!

Dirk: *sighs* Ok, I know what to do... *closes door*

Shady: *sighs* Let me guess... we should move again right?

Dirk: Yup... *runs away with Shady*

Dr. Salvador: *breaks inside the house with a bowl of pasta* Nadie queria picadillo? :(

[FanFic Room 3]

Shady: Well, this looks cool...

Dirk: Of course it is... we are in a big mansion!

Shady: *giggles* There are statues and expensive furniture everywhere! How did you know about this place?

Dirk: Nah, you know me... damn I´m thirsty...

Shady: Umm... *picks a bottle from the floor* Here, drink this...

Dirk: Oh, thanks... *drinks it*

Shady: So, how do you feel?

Dirk: *holds head* I... feel... confused...

Shady: What?

Dirk: I think I have amnesia...

Shady: Dirk what are you... *sees shadows behind Dirk* Dirk! Watch out!

Dirk: *falls to the floor*

Shady: Perfect... *picks up Dirk and starts to run away until bumping into someone* Hey, watch out could you? *runs away*

Daniel: What the... who were those guys? *runs away*

[FanFic Room 4]

Shady: Dirk? You ok?

Dirk: *holds head* Yeah... kind of...

Shady: Do you remember my name?

Dirk: Of course, you are Shady..

Shady: Yay! *hugs Dirk*

Dirk: Wait, where are we?

Shady: Well, following your notes, we are in a hospital...

Dirk: Oh, that´s good... wait, what kind of hospital?

Shady: Umm...

Pyramid Head: *appears behind them with a big sword in hands, breathing heavily*

Dirk: Holy damn! Let´s get the hell out of here!

Shady: RUN! *runs away with Dirk*

Pyramid Head: Hmm... *walks away*

[Unknown Room]

Dirk: *pants* Hey Shady, you ok?

Shady: Dirk... what kind of date is this?!

Dirk: Well, I don´t know... Exo gave me this paper and...

Shady: *sighs* Leave it like that Dirk...

Dirk: What do you mean Shady? This is all my fault. I just wanted a normal date with you, and instead of that we just ran away from the worst enemies that human history could create...

Shady: Dirk, this was one of the best dates ever!

Dirk: Wait, really?

Shady: Of course! Action, adrenaline, I didn´t mind escaping from those psychos... I just wanted to spend time with you...

Dirk: Oh, well that means that...

Shady: *cuddles him* Yes, best date ever...

Dirk: *smiles* Best date ever...

Jeff: *smiles too and whispers* Best date ever...

Shady and Dirk: F*ck...

END OF CHAPTER 20

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Yes, another chapter of the breakroom right here! This chapter is dedicated to ShadyDaPirateFox and Dirk the Dire Wolf for shipping their OC´s. Yeah, I may know what you are thinking: "Ew, romance", but hey, good ending. Anyway, maybe some of you haven´t seen your OC´s later. This is how it works: There are a lot of OC´s here now. And of course, I can´t memorize them all. But there is a way I can. Reviews or PM can make me remember your OC´s. So, the more you review (of course not a lot of reviews are required), or PM, or even ideas for the next chapter, will increase the opportunity for your OC to show up. Good? Good. As always, if you are new here, you can always review your OC so he or she can appear here in the Break Room! By the way, as I said before, I´m planning a big proyect in chapter 100. This proyect will feature Exo, and two other ACTIVES writer OC´s. Well, I gotta go! Don´t forget to review, like, follow and favorite! See ya later my dear animatronics!**


	21. Kids These Days

Chapter 21: Kids These Days...

* * *

[Park of FanFiction]

Aww, isn´t it amazing to take a deep breath here in one of the most famous parks of FanFiction? This is were the kids, either OC´s and official characters, use to play and do whatever they want. It got everything a park would have. From slides, to a beautiful fountain. Some kids are playing right now, and certain female animatronic is pushing her husband toward the park in order to play with his own son.

"I told you... to go... and play with... your children... now!" Heart Breaker said as she pushed Heart Mender.

"BUT I DON´T WANT TO!" Heart Mender groaned.

Heart Breaker sighed.

"Are you too busy to go to the park?" Heart Breaker asked.

"Of course! Today is the final match between Renamon from the Digimon universe against Lucario from the Pokemon universe. And I don´t want to lose it!" Heart Mender said.

Heart Breaker facepalmed.

"Do you really want to see a female yellow fox with purple gloves getting beat down by a blue jackal instead of playing with your own children?!" Heart Breaker said as she pointed at Heart Maker and Heart Bender.

Heart Maker and Heart Bender were hiding behind a small house. They were "shooting" at some kids with imaginary guns by using their own pawns. Heart Mender groaned.

"Well then, let them play with the PS4!" Heart Mender said.

"Exo, Flame, Skull and Storm ARE using the last PS4 in out Break Room!" Heart Breaker said.

* * *

[The Break Room]

"There... and... FALCON PUNCH!" Exo yelled as Captain Falcon punched Samus so hard, that she fly away.

"That was not fair!" Storm said.

"You need to get used to it," Flame said.

"Mhm... second round!" Skull said.

* * *

[Park of FanFiction]

Heart Mender sighed. He then walked toward his children.

"Hey, can I play with you?" Heart Mender asked.

"NO!" Heart Maker and Heart Bender yelled.

"OK!" Heart Mender said as he put a thumbs up and walked away.

But then, his wife looked at him with a mad expression in her face. Heart Mender groaned and walked toward his children, who were still "shooting". He then sit next to them.

"Listen kids, I gotta play with you, otherwise your mother will think I´m a bad husband," Heart Mender said.

"But daddy, we already started..." the children said at the same time.

"Listen to me pricks, you are going to let me play with you, otherwise you will get grounded for 3 weeks!" Heart Mender said.

Heart Maker sighed.

"Ok, listen. You just gotta shoot those guys over there," Heart Maker said.

At the other side of the park, there were some other FNAF OC´s that not even the author can recognize.

"Shoot? My own daughter wants me to shoot at some innocent kids? Shame on you!" Heart Mender said.

"But dad, we are not even going to kill them..." Heart Bender said.

"Ok ok, so how can I shoot?" Heart Mender asked.

"With your paw of course!" Heart Bender answered.

Heart Mender giggled.

"With my paw? Really? Don´t you have at least a BB gun?" Heart Mender asked.

"But you took away our BB guns..." the children said.

Heart Mender facepalmed.

"Ok listen... first, close your eyes..." H.B said (author is now lazy to write the full name)

"Ok..." H.M said as he closed his eyes.

"Second, focus..."

"Yep..."

"Now, imagine you are inside a war tank..."

"*giggles* Ok then..."

"In front of you, it´s a lever..."

"Ok..."

"Pull the lever..."

Heart Mender imagined pulling a lever. But sudenly, a big noise made Heart Mender open his eyes. Then, he saw a big crater in front of him.

"What... the... hell..." Heart Mender said, but suddenly he croutched, caused some "bullets" grazed over him.

Yep. Heart Mender have just entered the world of imagination. At the other side of the park, the same kids, were shooting at them with their paws, but there were bullets comming out of it.

"What is happening here?!" Heart Mender asked.

"There´s no time for questions in the middle of a war soldier! Now, pick up your gun and shoot!" Heart Bender said.

"Are you crazy?! You are going to kill them! Your own friends!" Heart Mender yelled.

Meanwhile, Heart Breaker was reading a newspaper when she looked at her husband yelling and whining.

"Jeez, what a coward..." Heart Breaker said while lifting her newspaper.

"Dad, they are not our friends! They bullied us!" Heart Maker said.

"Still, you can´t just kill them!" Heart Mender said.

Heart Maker sighed and slapped his father.

"Listen dad. We are not going to stay in silence now. We have been bullied, shamed, and robbed by those guys! You may want us to do nothing, but we are not going to sit and let them bother us again! We are not going to stay in silence, not anymore! Are you with me?" Heart Maker said.

Heart Mender looked at his children. They were so damn right. This world can´t just work like this. They needed someone who can help them. And who´s better for a father to help his own children.

"So these guys were bullying my children..." Heart Mender said as his eyes turned black, "Let´s see who wins. Go on kids, this father will cover ya," Heart Mender said as he reloaded a imaginary shotgun.

The two kids nodded and started running toward their opponents, while Heart Mender started firing at them. He then dropped his shotgun and took out dual pistols and started shooting. Then, he dropped them and took out an imaginary UZI and again, started shooting.

But then, the kids of the other side of the park, throwed an imaginary grenade. Heart Mender stopped and looked at the grenade. It landed in front of his children, and they didn´t knew. Heart Mender jumped and covered them, and the grenade exploded.

Heart Mender couldn´t see anything. He could hear his children crying.

"Daddy! Daddy! Are you ok?" Heart Maker said.

Heart Mender smiled.

"Listen kids... it was nice to play with you..." Heart Mender said.

"Dad, are you ok?"

"There´s no time for questions in a war soldier..." Heart Mender said.

"Daddy, we don´t want to lose you..." Heart Bender said.

"You won´t... I will always be with you..." Heart Mender said.

Then, Heart Maker pulled out a card.

"Daddy... we forgot about Father´s Day... this is for you..." Heart Maker said as he put the card on his father´s chest.

Heart Mender smiled.

"My children... you are so nice..." Heart Mender said.

Heart Maker and Bender hugged their father.

"Dad, now what are we suppossed to do now?" Heart Bender asked.

"These kids won´t win... why? Because..." Heart Mender said as he standed up, "THEY CAN´T WIN AGAINST A FATHER RAGE!"

* * *

[5 minutes later]

"Yes, so I supposse these are your children right?" Heart Mender asked a female animatronic, "Well, what kind of irresponsible mother would let their kids play violent games with other kids? You are such a shame! What would your husband said?"

"Uhh, but sir..."

"No! SHAME ON YOU! THAT´S WHY KIDS THESE DAYS ALWAYS LIKE VIOLENT GAMES LIKE CALL OF DUTY AND GTA 5!" Heart Mender yelled, "C´mon kids, we better go home..."

Heart Bender and Heart Maker hugged their father and walked away. The female animatronic looked at her children with a mad expression in her face. The children gulped.

"Dad, that was awesome!" Heart Maker said.

"I know..." Heart Mender said, "I know...

END OF CHAPTER 21

* * *

** Hello my dear animatronics! Yes, another chapter of the Break Room is here! Wow, there are now 21 chapters! Let´s go for the 25th chapter! Let´s see, all the dares will be shown in chapter 25, so keep sending your dares! And i want to thank for lending me his oc´s. Also, this chapter is dedicated for all of the fathers in the world. HAPPY FATHERS DAY! (even though its a little bit late i know...) Anyway:**

**Question of the Chapter:**

Exo or Dirk?

**This is a little bet that DirkTheDireWolf and I made. Just vote, and in chapter 25 you will see why. Anyway, more OC´s will come next chapter! You better get ready! So long my dear animatronics!**


	22. Fangirling

**Chapter 22: Fangirling**

* * *

_**Oc´s in this story:**_

_**Lily the Fox (belongs to The Bronipegusisters Studios)**_

_**Angel the Fox (belongs to A Foxy Fan... I would really like the one whoever it is to have an account...)**_

_**Katie the Dragon (belongs to Deadlycat44)**_

_**Vixey the Fox (belongs to iNsAn3 Cr3aTuR3)**_

* * *

[The Break Room]

Another normal day here in the Break Room, how convienent. Some OC´s have leaved the room so they could work and get their paycheck. But others stayed there. There where 3 particulars girls inside the room, who were just dying of boredom.

"Girls... I´m bored..." said a certain golden dragon called Katie.

"I know. But there is nothing we can do. Our creators are very busy to use us on a story..." said a fox with pink fur, yellow eyes and a blue jean skirt.

"Um... m-maybe we could go and.. play outside..." said a fox with red fur, with white tips on her tail and bright purple eyes, and wears a dress that is a blue and red mix.

"What? Really? You want to go and play in the park Lily? C´mon, that´s for babies! Maybe we should sneek in one dangerous fanfic and survive the whole day!" said Angel, which was the fox with pink fur.

But Katie groaned.

"Forget girls, we have nothing to do, unless we could..."

Suddenly, Katie stopped. There, at the distance, she recognized a female version of Foxy. She has the same appearance, but female. Katie screamed of joy.

"K-Katie? What´s wrong?" Lily asked.

"What´s wrong? Don´t you see that vixen over there? Do you even recognize her?!" Katie said, grabbing Lily´s shoulders.

Lily got so scared, that she was about to scream.

"She is Vixey the female pirate vixen! She is one of the most popular OC´s around here! OME (Oh my Endo), I would love to get an autograph!" Katie said before she rushed at Vixey.

Lily fall on her back. Angel giggled and looked at Lily.

"Want to see Vixey?" Angel asked.

"Sure..." Lily said as she got up.

Vixey, who was drinking a sweet cup of oil, heared some screaming in the distance. She turned around only to get tackled by Katie.

"What the... girl what´s wrong?" Vixey asked.

"Vixey! Wow, I can´t believe you are here!" Katie exclaimed.

Vixey smiled.

"Well, I´m taking a break from my successful finished story Legends Reborn. I´m sure you have..."

"Yes! 43 chapters, 106,179 words, over 2500 reviews! Some OC´S survived, some died! Exo including!" Katie yelled.

"DON´T EVER MENTION THAT AGAIN!" Exo yelled in the distance.

"W-Wow, you sure like my stories..." Vixey said.

"Oh, you have no idea!" Katie said as she got closer to Vixey.

Vixey looked at Angel and Lily with an eyebrow.

"Is she likes this everyday?" Vixey asked.

"Nah, just when she is talking about you..." Angel said.

Vixey pushed Katie away.

"Ehem, well, I um, need to go. I can´t give you any autograph unfortunately, and I need to go and do my stuff. So... could you stop poking me?!" Vixey asked.

"Oh, sorry..." Katie said.

Vixey hummed and walked away. Katie stayed there for a minute.

"Girls, I know what we are going to do today..." Katie said.

"Go to the MLP section?" Lily asked.

"What? No! We are going to follow Vixey!" Katie said.

"Ok, so you want to annoy her?" Angel asked.

"What? No! We are going to get her some company. Besides, she forgot my autography!" Katie said.

"Um, and we should follow you?" Lily asked.

"Yes! C´mon!" Katie said as she grabbed Lily and Angel paws and runned away.

[Official Five Night´s at Freddy´s Characters Break Room]

"Hey, can I see my husband Foxy?" Vixey asked as a golden bear opened the door.

"Vixey, for the last time, he is officially not your husband..." Golden Freddy said.

"But we are married!" Vixey exclaimed.

"Unless our creator, Scott Cawthon, said that he is married to you, he is not your husband," Golden Freddy said.

"Oh..." Vixey said as her ears dropped.

"And he is in the bathroom..." Golden Freddy said.

"Can I wait for him?" Vixey asked innocently.

"No... and you better be ready. Another chapter of your creator´s story will come out soon," Golden Freddy said as he closed the door.

Vixey groaned and leaned on the door.

"Now, what I´m supposse to do?" Vixey asked herself.

Suddenly, Katie appeared along with Lily and Angel.

"Don´t worry Vixey! You are going to see Foxy whenever they like it or not!" Katie said.

"What are you doing here?" Vixey asked.

"I´m here to help you! Now, stand back everyone!" Katie said as she dragged her feet through the floor and stared at the floor.

Immediately, Vixey moved away. Angel tried to stop Katie.

"Katie! You can´t just overthrow the door!" Angel said.

"Oh, yes I can! If Vixey wants to see Foxy, then I will make sure it happens!" Katie said as she charged at the door.

"No! You don´t get it! You can´t because it has..."

But it was too late. Katie managed to broke the door in half. There, all of the FNAF characters stared at her. And suddenly, an alarm could be heared. Angel sighed.

"Restraining order..." Angel said.

[5 Minutes Later]

"Well, that wasn´t hard to do..." Katie said.

"You mean about those guys who had to put these trackers around our legs?" Lily asked as she pointed at a tracker who was attached on her leg and was beeping.

"Um, no. About overthrowing the door!" Katie said.

"Are you mad or something? Why you had to do that? We were so close to go to prison because of your actions!" Vixey said.

She then groaned and walked away. Katie smiled.

"You will still follow her right?" Angel asked.

"Yup,"

[The Show Room. Current fanfic: Foxy in Love by Insane Creature]

* * *

_´Oh my gosh,´ thought Vixey, ´I´m holding his hand.´_

_I can´t believe I´m holding a vixen´s hand!" thought Foxy._

_Foxy helped her up and she nearly fell. Foxy caught her and held her closer to him. She smiled and began blushing again._

_"S-Sorry," said Vixey embarrassed._

_Chica began to move uncomfortably seeing them two that close together. Bonnie noticed and tried to think something to say._

_"Hey, I´m Bonnie, the cool and rockin´Bunny," said Bonnie happily , "You must be Vixey!"_

_"It´s nice to meet you Bonnie!" said Vixey happily._

_"I´m Freddy Fazbear," said Freddy introducing himself and tipping his hat._

_"It´s a honour to meet you Freddy!" said Vixey._

_"Hi... I´m Chica... the cooker..." said Chica sadly._

_"Hello Chica! I´m Vixey!" Vixey exclaimed._

_"Hi! I´m Katie the dragon! And these are my fox friends, Lily and Angel!" said a voice next to Chica._

_"Hello there! It´s nice to... WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Vixey exclaimed._

* * *

Suddenly, a bell rang.

"Alright animatronics, something went wrong. We are going on stage on 10 minutes again," said a fanfiction worker, "Uh, could somebody call security and kick those unknown aniamtronics out of here?"

"Do you have any idea what have you done?!" Vixey asked.

"Um... w-we have just interrupted in the middle of a fanfic?" Lily asked innocently.

"Yes! MY FANFIC!" Vixey yelled.

"Jeez lad, take it easy. You shouldn´t invite your friends in the middle of a show. Hey, you, where is my can of oil?" Foxy asked as he pointed at a FanFiction worker and walked away.

Vixey´s ears dropped and sighed.

"Well, it´s only ten minutes... what could go wrong..." said Vixey.

"Your attention everyone! It seems that the writer lost his inspiration for now, so we are cancelling the show! You can go to your break rooms now!" said a worker.

"No show for today? Great!" Freddy said as he runned out of the room, followed by the rest of the gang.

Vixey facepalmed.

"Um, we should go?" Angel asked.

"You better do..." Vixey said.

Quietly, the three animatronics leaved the show room.

"Do you give up now?" Angel asked.

"Nope," Katie answered.

Angel sighed.

[The Break Room]

"Well, there is nothing good than just a few hours of deactivation..." Vixey said as she laid on her bed.

Then, she close her eyes and her A.I. level got to 1. She started rolling on the bed, when she felt a warm breating touching her nose.

"Hey Vixey," Katie said.

"GIRL WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" Vixey yelled as she got up and looked at Katie, Lily and Angel.

"We have been following you all day!" Katie said.

"NO SH*T SHERLOCK!" Vixey said.

"And we have been following you because of her..." Angel and Lily said.

Vixey hold her head.

"Why were you following me?" Vixey asked.

"Because..." Katie said as she pull out a notebook, "You forgot to give me an autograph!"

Vixey stayed in silence for a moment. Then, she felt rage consuming her. She standed up and looked at Katie with red glowing eyes. She show the girls her sharp claws. Lily and Angel got scared and hide under the bed, peeking at her. But not Katie. Katie was just smiling.

Then, Vixey swinged her paw at Katie, followed by a deadly howl. Angel and Lily screamed in fear and closed their eyes. That sure could have killed Katie. They have just lost her friend... but then...

"Wow! You just scratched my notebook! That´s a great autograph!" Katie exclaimed.

Lily and Angel felt confused, as well as Vixey.

"Well girls, we can go now!" Katie said.

"Wait, so you followed her because of a darn autograph?!" Angel asked.

"Yup! Who wouldn´t want one? See ya later miss Vixey!" Katie said as she walked away with Angel and Lily on her side.

Vixey stood there for a moment. Then, she falled on her bed and sighed.

"I need to get a new fanfic..." Vixey said as she closed her eyes again.

**END OF CHAPTER 22**

* * *

**HELLO MY DEAR ANIMATRONICS! I´M BACK ONCE AGAIN WITH ANOTHER CHAPTER OF THE BREAK ROOM! I WANT TO THANK THE OC´S OWNER FOR LETTIN ME USE THEIR OC´S. SPECIALLY BRONIPEGUSISTERS STUDIOS. SHE HAD BEEN A FELLOW REVIEWER SINCE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY FIRST STORY. AND I REALLY APRRECIATE HER SUPPORT BACK WHEN I WAS WRITING. SO HER OC DEFINITELY GETS TO BE IN HERE! ANYWAY, SOME OF YOU GUYS ASKED ME SOME QUESTIONS IN THE REVIEW, SO FOR THE FIRST TIME IM GOING TO ANSWER THEM. AM SORRY IF I DIDNT BEFORE :(**

**A Foxy Fan**

**WHEN ARE YOU GONNA UPDATE?! I WANT TO KNOW! Besides, the wait's trying to kill me. And I'm bored.**

_Right now. Lol._

**200720**

**Exo, if im going to vote for you, you need to become more of a bad-ass**

** Look at dirk, Here is some badass, here is some more badass and omgwtf, down here is some more badass.**

** So dirk**

_Oh, wait, what is that Exo? Oh, ok. Exo says, "Thank you for your support. And don´t tell me what I need to be! Nah, just kidding. Good day :3"_

**The communist creeper**

**Hello comrades of the various fandoms**

_Hello?_

**ShadyDaPirateFox**

**I saw some things in these chapters **  
** 3- reboot all thing for cameras from FNaF 3 **  
** 4- Daru's face can't be purple, he's an animatronic. **  
** 20- wasn't in the date. ;-;**  
** Goldie not in original characters room**  
** Mangle forgot shady was her sister. (Mangle and foxy are bro and sis and shady is foxy's brother so yeah) in one chapter she got really mad at shady and forgot to acknowledge it. **  
** No crossovers (I would like to see) **  
** Shady doesn't have her coat**  
** A lot of people haven't shown up recently**  
** Any other story rarely affects the characters in the room. **  
** And a plot,**  
** Lizzie is one day reprogrammed into being grumpy and evil and soon all of the other animatronics start acting like the opposites of themselves except Exo and one other OC**  
** (Add stuff here) **  
** They save the animatronics from permanently being opposites. THE END**

_First of all, yes the rebooting cameras thing is from FNAF3. Second, I forgot for a moment Daru was a animatronic. Third, Sonic EXE is not as popular as the other videogames, and as you could see, Zen said "favorite horror popular games" Four, Goldie just appeared lol. Five, here in the Break Room, unlike any other stories, all of our OC´s have no connection or bond with the official characters. So here, Shady is not Foxy´s and Mangle´s sister. So, unless Scott suddenly says that Shady is Foxy´s sister, she is not his sister. Sorry, this is the real world. You can still make Foxy Shady´s sister in your stories though. Six, I CANT STOP WITH THE CROSSOVERS! Seven, she have a coat? Eight, I talked about that last chapter. And nine, it does._

**fnaf marionette**

**wheres my oc?**

_The more you show "signs of life" in the reviews or PM or dares, the more your OC will appear. Sorry, its just that I got here so many OC´s that I´m starting to forget about them. And if you review, I will remember about them. This OC thing never happened to me before... so many... wow..._

**TakeThePRNDL**

**If you wouldn't mind, could ya change the story to not script format starting this chapter? I'd hate to see it reported... (i won't though.)**

_Thank you for the advertise. I will do._

**Well, that´s enough for today. As always, don´t forget to review, like, follow and favorite! New OC´s will come so stay tunned! If there s anyone who wants to get their OC´s in here, could you please create a Fanfiction account? C´mon, I´m encouraging you to join the magic world of fanfiction. And to be honest, I don´t feel comfortable to add OX´s from strangers and guests. And have you got any dares? Chapter 25 is getting closer! See you soon my dear animatronics!**


	23. Mistaken Characters

**Chapter 23: Mistaken Characters**

* * *

**_New OC´s:_**

**_Charlie the Cockatoo (belongs to Charlie the Bird)_**

**_Fluffy the Fox (belongs to BlueMoonlight)_**

**_Randy the Wolf (belongs to SonofDeath)_**

**_Olivia the Cat (belongs to WarHusky2000)_**

* * *

[Official FNAF Break Room]

Here in the FNAF official room there was a big conmotion. And Freddy needed to tell everyone the good news. He walked toward the living room and stood on a table.

"Hello, can I have your attention please? Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, take your seats please! Hey, Toy Freddy, get off the table, I´m the one who will announce the good news! Toy Chica, leave Chica´s cupcake alone! Toy Bonnie, stop bullying Balloon Boy! Why isn´t anyone listening to me?!" Freddy said.

Well, nobody was paying attention to him. Freddy rolled his eyes and sighed. Suddenly, Golden Freddy appeared next to him.

"Need help?" Golden Freddy said.

"Sure," Freddy said.

Golden Freddy took a deep breath and screamed: "YOUR ENDO DAMN ATTENTION PLEASE!"

Soon, everyone stopped. Golden Freddy smiled.

"Now, Freddy wants to say something," Golden Freddy said as he jumped down from the table.

"Thanks Goldie. Well, as you may know, our creator, Scott Cawthon, had launched the last sequel of our game! And of course, he created new characters that are part of his property. We are very popular characters, and soon they will too. So, today, the manager of FanFiction decided to include those new Scott´s OCs into the Five Nights at Freddy´s category. Now, we need to give them a warm hug of welcome isn´t it?" Freddy said.

"Argh! New friends! What are their names?" Foxy asked.

"Well, we don´t know their names yet, but they are like another version of us called the ´Nightmares´" Freddy said.

"The ´Nightmares´? Fantastic, now tons of humans will create more OC´s like them. I bet they will only look up a picture of any of us, color it with different colors, and they will claim that those fake OC´s are their property," Bonnie said annoyed.

"I know, I know, but look at the bright side. Our creator is getting each time more popular, as well as us. So what do you say, you want to go and say ´hi´to our new guests?" Freddy asked.

"Yeah! Let´s do this!" Mangle said.

[The Break Room]

Meanwhile, our fellow and somewhat derp Oc´s were waiting for new Oc´s too.

"Alright! I need your attention! Listen, I got some good news. Scott Cawthon had launched a new sequel of the game. Do you know what that means?" Exo asked as he jumped on a table.

"Let me guess, new animatronics?" Skull asked.

"Exactly. New officials animatronics that are property of Scott. And do you know what else?" Exo said.

"Ummm... new OC´s?" Lily asked.

"Yes! Today, 3 more animatronics will join our room. So, I just want you to be nice with them. That includes: Lizzy, no pranks to the newbies. Katie, no nightmare mode. Zen, no secret trips to other game categories. Pluto, stop with your damn Mt. Dew and your lasers. Dirk, no fighting with the new Oc´s. Skull, well you are ok. Vixey, I don´t want you to go to the official FNAF characters room to see Foxy when they are getting the new characters. And of course, give them a good and warm hug of a welcome!" Exo announced.

Suddenly, the ceiling broke and someone falled in front of Exo.

"Oh, hello Flame. How was the prison?" Exo asked.

"Neh, I had to break some necks in order to survive, but besides that, pretty good thanks. Now, where is my laptop?" Flame asked.

"Flame. The manager of FanFiction destroyed it," Katie said.

"Dammit..." Flame answered.

[Meanwhile...]

"Ok, time to send these guys to their new home!" a man said.

"Ok, so we got 7 more OC´s from Scott, and 3 random OC´s from some random humans," another man said.

"Yeah, wait, have you make sure that the boxes are correctly sent to their destinations?" the man said.

"Of course! The seven animatronics to the Break Room, and the three animatronics to the Official Break Room right?" the other man said.

Suddenly, the man grabbed him by his shirt.

"Do you have no freaking brains?! That´s not the way! Dammit, now we need to retrieve them!"

"But how? They have already been sent, and we are down here at the Miscelaneous category,"

"Ok, let´s go to the stairs!"

The man groaned.

"The stairs! Dude, it´s like over 9000 stairs!"

"Do we have another choice?"

"Yeah, damn right. Ok, let´s finish this"

[Official FNAF Break Room]

The Fazbear Gang got ready to give their new guests a surprise. They waited anxiously, standed in front of the door.

"Ohh! I can´t wait to meet new friends!" BB said.

"BB, calm your tits, could you? They must be close!" Toy Bonnie said.

Suddenly, the door opened. The Fazbear Gang smiled and stretched their arms.

"Welcome to the official FNAF Break Room!" the whole gang said.

But they soon stopped as the stared at the new animatronics. One of them was a female animatronic purple cat, with green eyes, white stomach and had a utility belt with tool.

The second one was a animatronic grey wolf. He is dressed as a templar knight, but without his helmet and shield. The armor plates are chrome blue, the drapes are red and the cross on them is white,

The third one was a slim, light blue fox who wears a pair of denim shorts with red straps attached that go over her shoulders.

And the last one was a cockatoo animatronic with multiple layers of feathers, red painted under his feathers, blue and green eyes, a razor sharp beak, and razor sharp talons.

The Fazbear Gang didn´t say a thing.

"Helloooo bros! My name is Fluffy the Fox! It´s nice to meet you!" Fluffy, the slim light blue fox said, imitating Pewdiepie, "And these are my friends! Here we have Olivia, Randy, and Charlie!"

"HI!" everyone said in unison.

"Where do you come from? Did Scott created ye?" Foxy asked.

"Well, I guess! Otherwise, why wouldn´t we be here?" Charlie.

"Umm, this is pretty confusing. Scott could never created these animatronics," Toy Chica said.

"Hey, anyone can create any animatronic! Ohhh, is that pizza what I smell? I love pizza!" Olivia said walking toward the kitchen.

Toy Chica followed her, trying to take the pizza away from her. Meanwhile, Toy Freddy looked at Randy.

"What the... how can a knight wear an armor without a helmet?" Toy Freddy asked.

"How can a bear be so fat without eating?" Randy said.

"BUUUUURN!" Charlie said laughing.

Freddy was confused.

"Are these the animatronics? Seriously?" Freddy said.

[The Break Room]

Meanwhile, the absolute silence invaded the Break Room. Everyone was seated in the living room along with their... new guests.

"Sooooooo... who are you?" Exo asked nervously.

The black figure with sharp teeth looked at him.

_"Nightmare..."_ the black figure said in a creepy voice

"C-Cool name huh? W-What do you think everyone?" Exo asked.

Everyone nodded slowly. Suddenly, a yellow plushie jumped on the table.

"Hey! I found pizza and a lot of junk food in the kitchen!" the plushie said, holding two slices of pizza.

The new guests stood up from their chairs and runned toward the kitchen along with the plushie.

"Are these the new OC´s?" Katie asked.

"T-They a-are v-very c-c-c-creepy..." Lily said.

"And they are eating our food!" Angel groaned.

"Who will talk to them?" Storm asked.

Everyone looked at Exo, Flame, Zen, and Stripes. The four of them sighed.

"Fine, fine... just watch out for those damn teeth..." Zen said as he walked toward the kitchen, along with the others.

[Official FNAF Break Room]

"Hey! Stop eating MY pizza!" Chica said to Olivia.

Olivia stole two boxes of pizza from the kitchen. Then, she started to eat it.

"Wow! The food here is awesome! I can´t believe we are so lucky to live here!" Olivia said.

Chica jumped toward her, with the hope to catch her, but Olivia jumped and runned away. Chica groaned.

"MAH PIZZA!" Chica yelled.

[The Break Room]

"Hey! Get off my head you little piece of... get here!" Flame groaned as he grabbed the plushie.

The plushie giggled and hold Flame´s cheeks.

"Hey, wanna have some ´Fun with Plushtrap´?" the plushie, who revealed his name, Plushtrap, said.

Plushtrap pushed Flame away and hid. Flame hold his head and looked around the kitchen.

"Where are you little bastard..." Flame said.

Suddenly, Plushtrap appeared behind Flame.

"THIS... IS... FREDDYS!" Plushtrap yelled as he jumped at Flame´s face.

Flame tried to take him off his face, but couldn´t. He was tripping over anything, and even falling down to the floor.

"Who in the hell could create you?!" Flame said.

[Official FNAF Break Room]

"Hey! What are you doing there! Get off there right now!" Bonnie said to Randy, who was on top of a fake show stage.

Randy had Bonnie´s guitar in his paws, and was playing a song... or well trying to.

"Of course no! I´m trying to play a song," Randy said.

However, Randy got bored and smashed the guitar down to the floor like a crazy rockstar would do at the end of a song.

"What did you do? That is my favorite guitar!" Bonnie said.

"Well... was..." Randy giggled.

Soon, Bonnie started chasing Randy, who was running around.

"Just wait till I catch you!" Bonnie said.

[The Break Room]

"Oh dear Endo... talking about teeth problems..." Exo said as he saw Chica eating a pizza.

Chica looked at Exo and winked at him. Exo felt a cold and defintely not nice feeling running through his body.

"Well hello there. Want me to share some pizza with you? I don´t bite," Chica said.

"F*CK THIS! I´M OUT OF THIS SH*T!" Exo yelled as he runned away, but also being chased by Chica

[Official FNAF Break Room]

_"Hello everyone! My name is Markiplier and we are back with Five Nights at Freddy´s 4, the last chapter of this amazing game!"_ Fluffy said, imitating Markiplier and playing on a computer.

"Hey! Animatronics can´t play the new game! We are prohibited to do that!" Toy Bonnie said to Fluffy.

"Aww, why are you guys so boring!" Fluffy said.

"That´s it! First, you use MY computer, and second, you call me boring! I´m not boring! I´m funny!" Toy Bonnie said.

"You know what´s funny? Your fafce!" Fluffy giggled.

Soon, Fluffy was running away from Toy Bonnie who was chasing her with his guitar.

[The Break Room]

"Hey, Flame, are we safe here?" Stripes said.

"I don´t know... maybe... Zen?"

"I guess we are 30% safer here..." Zen said.

"Maybe we need to open the door and see what´s happening..." Exo said.

"Ok. Hold on your butts now guys," Flame said.

The four animatronics were hiding inside a closet. Flame opened the door slowly.

"What do you see?" Zen asked.

"Well, nothing, it´s dark..." Flame answered.

"Wait, do you hear that breathing?" Exo asked.

Suddenly, Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Freddy opened the door of the closet and screeched.

"HOLY MOLLY DAMN!"

[Official FNAF Break Room]

Meanwhile, Golden Freddy was being chased by Charlie.

"Dude, why are you chasing me?" Golden Freddy asked.

"Well, I don´t know. My master created me with the single purpose of hating and killing you and the Fazbear Gang!" Charlie said.

"Wait... kill us? Are you kidding me?" Goldie said.

"Nope. I´m not..." Charlie said as he started to flap his wings.

The wind was so hard, that Goldie flew around the room.

"THESE GUESTS ARE NOT BEING SO NICE!" Goldie said.

[The Break Room]

Meanwhile, all the OC´s were hidden inside a room... all of them.

"So, how are going to get rid of them?!" Skull said.

"We can´t reach our weapons! We are going to die!" Willa said.

"Shut up Willa! We been through worser things!" Storm said.

"Oh, yeah. What´s worse than some freaking terrifying nightmare animatronics chasing us? Not even the Purple Guy could be match against them!" Exo said.

They thought they were lost. They thought that the nightmares were going to find them. Until...

"Hello? Is there anyone there? If there is... can you bring us some cups of water? We are so damn thirsty after clmbing over 9000 ladders!" a voice said from outside.

"Wait, does that came from the entrance door?" Zen asked.

"Yes, it does! They must be the maintenance guys!" Skull said.

"Ok, so how are we going to make them know we are here?" Flame asked.

"Yelling?" Lizzy suggested.

Everyone shrugged. Why not?

"HAAAAALPPP!"

[Official FNAF Break Room]

Meanwhile, Freddy was holding his head in confusion. These animatronics were so annoying! How are they going to take them out of here?

"Hello? Anybody home?" a voice said from the entrance door.

Freddy quickly runned toward it and opened the door.

"Oh thank Endo! The maintenance guys! I´m so glad you are here!" Freddy said.

"Yeah yeah. Listen, my bud over here committed a stupid mistake. These animatronics are not the choosen ones to be in here. They deserve to be in the Break Room, you know, with the others Oc´s. And we bring you your truly friends, created from the same human, Scott Cawthon!" the man said.

Freddy sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank you! But, how are you going to take them out of here?" Freddy asked.

Suddenly, another man walked toward him with a white gun.

"We took a little... gift... from a game that will surely help us!" the man said.

Then, he shoot a mystic portal below each animatronic OC. The OC´s looked at the small portal and gulped. Finally, they could get home.

[The Break Room]

Meanwhile, the OC´s were cleaning the huge mess that the nightmare animatronics created.

"Wow, what a day huh?" Angel said.

"Yeah. I wish I could kick those nightmare guys butts. I´m sure I could have..." Katie said.

"Well, I never thought that Foxy could be ugly in his nightmare mode..." Vixey said.

Suddenly, four holes appeared above them. Four animatronics falled from the holes and landed on the floor. Everyone looked at them surprised.

"Well then, you must be the new Oc´s. Welcome aboard!" Flame said.

Randy yawned and looked around.

"Huh, I like this place too. This is where we belong? Because I would gladly live here," Randy said.

"Randy´s right! I also like this place! Can we stay here?" Fluffy asked.

"Of course, you are OC´s after all..." Flame said.

The four of them smiled and jumped in excitement. The whole OC family sighed in relief.

"Hey Exo, what do you think will happen with the Fazbear Gang now that they have their friends?" Flame asked.

"Meh, I´m sure they are taking it fine..." Exo said as he continued mopping the floor.

[Official FNAF Break Room]

"Sooooooo... who are you?" Freddy asked nervously.

The black figure with sharp teeth looked at him.

_"Nightmare..."_ the black figure said in a creepy voice

"C-Cool name huh? W-What do you think everyone?" Freddy asked.

Everyone nodded slowly. Well sh*t, their lives might change from now on!

END OF CHAPTER

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Finally, after three long weeks, an update of The Break Room! This chapter shows about the release of the new game FNAF4. OMFG, ITS SO AMAZING! This game is surely scaring, unlike the others! I cant wait to play it! Anyway, I want ot thank the OC´s creators for lending me their OCs! WOw, we are getting close to chapter 25! we are over 1/4 progress of this story! As always, dont forget to review, like, follow and share! I you have any OC that you want to make him appear him, you can either PM me or post it in the reviews. I would rather prefer to add OC´s if you have an account, I kinda dont like to add unknown OC´s from guests. if one or more of your OC is in here, it WILL take time if you want to add another OC, because damn, I have a long line of OC´s waiting to appear here. New OC´s will appear soon! And, have you got any dare for any OC? You can post your dares or truths here and wait for the carnage begin! Anyway, see you next chapter my dear animatronics!**


	24. Trouble Seeker

**Chapter 24: Trouble Seeker**

* * *

_**New OC´s:**_

_**Zack the Husky (belongs to DarkRising32)**_

_**Lance the War Tiger (belongs to JMads723)**_

* * *

[The Break Room]

"Can you believe that my creator will now allow fights in my story? And that Shady and Storm will fight next chapter? That is pretty awesome!" Katie said as she walked next to Angel.

"Um... haven´t you thought that violence is something... bad?" Angel asked.

"Geez girl, you act a lot like that yellow pegasus in the Cartoon category..." Katie said as she rolled her eyes.

"Eh... she is Fluttershy..."

"You even know her name?! What now, do you even go secretly to her category to watch her doing her performance?"

"What? Of course not! Hehe, that sounds ridiculous!"

The two animatronic girls walked directly toward the living room, where of course, they could get a break. Katie sat down on the couch while Angel sat on a chair. They both started watching TV, until they heared somebody walking toward them.

"Oh, look! We got a new guest!" Angel said smiling.

"Really? That´s good! Who is it?" Katie said as she turned around.

However, she gasped as she saw a very familiar tiger.

"Hi Katie! Remember me? I´m the one who appears on..."

"CHARGE!" Katie screamed as she tackled down the tiger.

Angel opened her mouth in surprise, but then, she tried to pull Katie away from the animatronic.

"Katie! Leave... the... poor... animatronic... alone!" Angel said.

Finally, Angel could pull Katie away.

"What are you doing? Don´t you know he is a very mean and bad enemy?" Katie exclaimed.

"Why do you say that?" Angel asked.

"Well duh! He is Lance! He is one of the worst enemies of all times!" Katie said.

Lance the tiger stood up and tried to calm down Katie.

"Katie please! I take that role in Major Disasters! I´m not bad! I´m very friendly!" Lance said.

Katie looked at Lance with an eyebrow.

"You sure?"

"Yes of course!"

"You pretty sure?"

"Uhh... yeah!"

"You are really really really really really SURE?"

Lance sighed and facepalmed. Then, he looked at Angel.

"Is she always like this?" Lance asked.

"You gotta forgive her. She just wants to keep any possible threat out of this room," Angel said.

"Well, I´m no threat. But anyways, it´s nice to see both of you! As Katie said, I´m Lance,"

"Oh, I´m Angel! It´s nice to meet you!"

Lance and Angel shook hands. Katie hummed and walked away.

"Angel, let´s go. I´m hungry, and I want to eat something. Oh, and Lance, I will be watching you!"

"Even when I´m in the bathroom?"

"Ew! Gross!"

Lance giggled as she and Angel walked away. Lance started walking around, when he heared a voice far away. It sounded like somebody was... cursing?

"Yeah, I would remember that voice anywhere..." Lance said, "That´s Dirk..."

Just as he finished talking, Dirk came walking, with Shady of course walking next to him... as always.

"Just great! Now, I have been kidnapped in that freaking CKbrothers story! Just amazing! I wish I could crush him!" Dirk said.

"Hey! I heared that! You just be glad that my creator included you in my story!" Zen said as he somehow appeared from the ceiling with a portal gun from the game Portal.

"Still... I´m mad about that..."

Dirk groaned and sat on another couch, followed by Shady.

"Aww, come on Dirky, don´t be..."

"Stop... calling me... that!"

"Alright Dirk. Your moment will come soon... probably... but for now, maybe you should stop..."

"Whining like a little baby?" Lance said as he walked toward the couple.

Dirk eyes widened and turned around to see Lance.

"What the... Lance! It´s you!" Dirk said.

"Uhh, yeah? Anyway, what are you doing?" Lance asked.

"He is just whining... I mean complaining... about his life..." Shady answered.

Lance chuckled and shook his head.

"Well, I´m not surprised about that..." Lance said.

"What do you mean?" Dirk asked.

"What I´m saying, is that anyone could kick your ass in any story that you would appeared. Even I could kick your ass..." Lance said.

"What? You kidding me? That´s not true! Nobody defeated this wofl!" Dirk said.

"Well, a bunch of animatronics did, and I can even name three of them!," Skull said as he appeared behind Lance, "Lights, camera, action!"

* * *

_**PLEASE READ THIS PART WHILE HEARING TO SOME CLASSIC ORCHESTRA MUSIC. THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR YOUR ATTENTION.**_

[Fanfic: Outcast of the Night]

"Alright, I had enough of you guys!" The two bots braced themselves as Dirk´s eyes began to glow, his knives emitting a firey light.

"Stage 2, preparing! Ready to-" Dirk gasped as he felt his chest getting stabbed, he looked down and saw a large metallic spike pierce him. He turned around as he saw Kane smugly looking at him, before groaning in pain as the bot ripped his cane out before an orange liquid came out.

[Fanfic: Major Disasters]

Oh no, you are not going to leave this building without me you understood?" Dirk said, "I want to beat that freaking coyote and vixen. I can´t believe that boss entrust you to go the pizzeria! It´s unfair!"

"Please guys, can´t we just take this easily?" Shady said as she grabbed Dirk by his arm.

"Sorry Shady, but not now. Now, I have some pretty important bussiness to do," Flame said.

But then, Dirk took out his daggers and swinged them at Flame. But Flame reacted fast. He ducked and dodged the daggers. Then, he punched Dirk several times in his face and stomach and kicked him, making Dirk fall. Dirk growled as he was about to stand up, but Flame pointed at him with a sword.

"You are not going with me," Flame said.

Dirk growled, but then closed his eyes, stand up and runned away. Flame put his sword back in his belt.

[Fanfic: Outcast of the Night... again]

"Dirk," Exo sighed "I know you want to see Shady, but right now, we need to talk." Dirk smiled creepily as he glanced at Exo.

"Alright let´s TALK!". As Dirk ran up to Exo holding a knife, the coyote calmy dodged it, before knocking out the knife with his own, taking the other as Dirk attempted to grab it.

_**THE END FOR NOW UNTIL DIRK LOSES MORE BATTLES**_

* * *

"..."

"You see? Thanks for that Skull!" Lance said.

"Anytime," Skull said as he walked away.

"But Dirk, that doesn´t mean that you are weak. You are strong, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep...

**-30 Minutes Later-**

"... deep, deep, deep inside of you!" Lance said while patting on Dirk´s back.

However, Dirk pushed him away and started walking away from him and Shady.

"Dirky! Where are you going?" Shady asked.

"I´m going to prove anyone that I´m not weak!" Dirk yelled.

Shady sighed and looked at Lance.

"You now see what I need to deal with?" Shady said.

"This wolf never learns..." Lance said, "Now, is there something to drink in this place?"

Dirk walked toward the room where he and the other OC´s sleep. He was grolwing and stomping on the floor.

"Weak... I´m not weak! I´m strong! I can defeat anyone! ANYONE!" Dirk said.

But then, Dirk saw somebody who was walking toward his way. Dirk smirked as he walked toward him. Then, without noticing, Dirk pushed the stranger, making him fall.

"Ha! What´s the problem? Did you got hurt?" Dirk said mocking of him.

The stranger simply stood up and shook the dust off his suit. Dirk saw he was a husky with black stripes, wearing an unzipped military jacket, a pair of black jeans, and military grade boots.

"Great, like if Lance and Melody were not the only ones wearing those things..." Dirk said.

"Tell me one thing, what the hell do you think you are doing..." the stanger said.

"Umm... who are you?" Dirk asked.

"My name is Zack, and I´m a very dangerous mercenary husky. And if it wasn´t by the rules that we need to store our weapons inside the ´Weapon Room´, I would already cut you into many little pieces with my machete," Zack said.

Dirk took a step back.

"Well... if it wasn´t by the rules... I would already turned you into fire with my... daggers!" Dirk said.

Zack, however, laughed. He smirked and leaned closer to Dirk.

"If it wasn´t by the rules, I would already put a sniper bullet inside your empty head," Zack said.

Dirk knew he was already in some trouble. But he do not wanted to show Zack he was a coward.

"Well, if it wasn´t by the rules... I would already kill you!" Dirk said.

Zack let out a growl as he looked at Dirk.

"Do you know what is more dangerous than my machete or my sniper rifle?" Zack asked.

"Uhhh... two machetes and two sniper rifles?" Dirk asked.

"Close, but no. MY OWN PAWS!" Zack yelled as he swinged his fist at Dirk.

Dirk croutched and dodged Zack. Zack growled as he left a crater on the wall, which it was where his fist landed.

"Ok, maaaaaaybe I got a liiiiitle bit further..." Dirk said.

Then, he started running away, while being followed by Zack. Dirk soon started running outside of the room, got inside the elevator of FanFiction, pushed whatever buttoms he could push and soon, got into another category.

[Mortal Kombat Category]

Johnny Cage, AKA ´The One Who Leave You Without Testicles´, just defeated Shinnok in the middle of a fight.

"Man, just like old times!" Johnny Cage said as he heared the ´FINISH HIM´sound.

Johnny Cage was about to kill Shinnok, when suddenly Dirk appeared running.

"Damn, get out of the f*cking way!" Dirk said as he runned away.

Johnny Cage looked confused, but then, Zack appeared, running after Dirk.

"Wait, hold on a second... Mr. Cage?" Zack asked.

"The one and only," Johnny Cage said.

"Holy sh*t! You are amazing! You... you... you rock! Can I get an autograph?" Zack asked.

"Sure! Anything for a fan!" Johnny Cage said.

Johnny took out an autograph of himself. Then, he took out a marker and wrote, ´To my best fan. Johnny Cage´and gave it to Zack.

"Be sure to frame that!" Johnny Cage said.

"Wow, thanks man! You are amazing as always!" Zack said as he took the autograph, "Now, time to continue chasing that darn wolf"

Then, Zack runned away.

"Man, my fans are always behind me. Now, where were you and I before? Oh yeah..."

Then, Johnny Cage hit Shinnok in his balls so hard, that his eyeballs popped out, and killing him.

"YOU GOT CAGED!"

[My Little Pony Category]

"Ok, maybe that guy won´t find me here..." Dirk said as he hid behind a bush.

Just as he hid, Zack appeared, sniffing the air, trying to detect Dirk.

"Dammit, there is something blocking his smell! But what is it?" Zack asked himself.

He got his question answered soon. Then, he saw a lot of wild animals following a yellow pegasus. The yellow pegasus looked happy, like if guiding animals would be her speciality.

"Now now little and big animals, I want you to go to your homes. Be sure to find a good place to be safe from the rain!" the yellow pegasus said.

Zack rolled his eyes and keep searching for Dirk. Dirk tried to move, but then, he stumbled with somebody.

"Hey, what the... wait, Angel?!"

There, was Angel the fox, who was also hiding in the bushes. There was an awkward silence for a moment.

"Please, don´t tell anyone that I´m Fluttershy´s biggest fan!" Angel said.

Dirk facepalmed, but then, a paw appeared inside the bushes.

"GOT YOU!" Zack yelled as he dragged Dirk toward him.

Dirk, however, threw some dirt into Zack´s eyes. Zack growled in pain, and Dirk runned away. As soon as Zack recovered himself, he runned after Dirk again.

"Wait, what was that sound?" Fluttershy asked herself.

"Fluttershy I´m your biggest fan!" Angel screamed in the distance.

Fluttershy, as shy and nervous as always, flew away screaming into her tree house.

"Oh, I forgot. She get scared easily..." Angel said to herself.

[The Break Room]

Finally, after interfering with some other characters that the author is lazy to name them, Dirk got inside the Break Room again. He immediately blocked the entrance with everything he could find.

"Geez... that was close..." Dirk said as he took a step back.

However, he stumbled with someone. Dirk turned around, only to see Zack, starring at him with mad eyes.

"C´mon! We have been running all around FanFiction all the freaking day!" Dirk said annoyed.

Zack grabbed Dirk by his neck and lift him up. Dirk started choking and tried to break off.

"First, you push me without reason, and now you run like a little b*tch. Now I´m mad, and I want to kill somebody right now" Zack said.

Then, he pulled one of his fists back, ready to hit Dirk in his face. Dirk closed his eyes. Without his daggers, he couldn´t defend himself. And now, he could die. Zack was about to hit Dirk, when suddenly...

"Hey, Zack, pull the dire wolf down!" Exo said.

Zack stopped and turned around.

"Wait, Exo? Is that you?" Zack said.

"Exo, do you know this guy?" Dirk managed to say.

"Of course I know him! It´s good to see you here Zack! Now, why are you fighting Dirk? Don´t you know there is a room for that? And did somebody paid you to kill him?" Exo said.

"No! He just came and pushed me without reason! He deserves to be punished!" Zack said.

Exo rolled his eyes and lowered Zack´s arm.

"Ok, but not like this way. C´mon Zack, there are more important things to do than to kill a dire wolf that anyone can beat," Exo said.

"Hey, I heared that you darn coyote!" Dirk said.

Zack shrugged and looked at Dirk.

"Today, you will keep your head because your friend is also my friend. Now, if you excuse me, I gotta get to my bed to take a break. Running all day was so freaking exhausting!" Zack said as he walked toward the room.

Exo helped Dirk to stand up. Dirk growled but stretched his paw at Exo.

"Now Dirk, please stop getting in trouble could you? You could have died today!" Exo said.

"I know, but everyone thinks I´m weak! And I´m not!" Dirk said.

"Hey Dirk, don´t listen to anyone that tells you that! You are strong, and you know that!" Exo said with a smile.

Dirk looked down at the floor for a moment. Then, he smiled and looked back at Exo.

"You know what Exo, you are right! Not matter what anyone tells me, I know who I am!" Dirk said.

"You see? It´s just that you are strong deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep, deep..."

"Aw come on, I don´t have time for this bullsh*t..."

**END OF CHAPTER**

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Wow, finally! Another chapter of The Break Room! As always, I want to thank the ones who lend me their OC´s. You guys are the best, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter. And WOOHOO! I think we got more than 25 animatronic OC´s! YAAAY! More Oc´s will come soon! If you are new reading this, and you want your OC to appear here, you can always review or send me a PM with your OC info! Now, some of you guys posted your OC info, but I haven´t seen that kind of animatronics were they! REMEMBER, YOU NEED TO PUT WHAT KIND OF ANIMATRONIC ARE YOUR OC´S IF YOU WANT TO SEE THEM HERE! AND ABOUT HUMAN OC´S I WILL THINK OF THAT. IF YOU HAVE A HUMAN OC, YOU CAN ALSO PUBLISH IT. Now, it´s time for me to answer some questions for you!**

Dj Storm

Lol, I wanna see Storm and Vixey fight for Foxy. That will be funny. Then have Katie, Willa, and Stripes try to stop it and if possiable add Scarlet.

**That would be next chapter. And I know that you also want Scarlet to be here, but there are other people who also want their OC´s here, and you already have Storm, Willa, and Stripes here, and it´s not so fair. So, let´s just wait, alright?**

dragonspinner35

Can my idea be next chapter where all are turn into babies and the fnaf gang has to take care of them and on a scale of 1 to 10 how scary do you think the nightmare f**naf gang is bye for now**

**I will take that idea in mind. In the meanwhile, does everyone agrees with this idea? Leave your answers in the reviews! Oh, and the nightmare fnaf gang... I would give them OVER 9000 F*CKING THOUSAND!**

LordTeridax2176

Can add human OCs because mine is a god

**Humans? Ok, I think it´s fair to add human OC´s. But a god? Cheesus! I will think of a way**

Deadlycat44

Jesus Christ Katie XD! Nice Michael501, just nice *claps* XD! She would never act like that anywhere, but I like how she acted XD! And yes sometimes she does that. But not really XD! I like how you made her that way for this chapter! She's usually a good dragon! KATIE BAD GIRL! Just don't make her act like that all the time please.

Dares:  
Katie: I want you to show everyone how scary you are... Go nightmare mode! And you know what that is! (Katie) But I'll kill someone if I don't get chained up! (Me) Too bad for u!  
Foxy: marry Vixey (I hope I spelt that right, sorry if I didn't)  
Exo: Be da man and complete this quest; find the unknown gem in Freddy Feezbears MLG parlor. (The MLG Freddy Fazbears) note; you have to fight the MLG crew...  
Truths:  
Exo: why so you have to be "the best"? SHARE DA LOVE PLZ!  
Everyone: Annoy the Fazbear crew without getting your a** kicked! So Katie this is your time!

QUESTION FOR THE AUTHOR:  
Why did you make Katie act the way she did in chapter 22? She's not like that in my story lol XD! Unless you wanted to make her a devil for a short time... Still Wtf XD!?

**Yes, I´m so sorry if make Katie look like this on the last chapter. I needed a crazy girl who could go and fangirl her favorite idol. But hey, that doesn´t mean that she is like that way! You are her creator, and no matter what I make her do, you DO know how she is. Again, I´m sorry if I made Katie did crazy things on that chapter.**

Julia Makai

Alloh? Sorry for not being able to reply as often as I'd like. I'm still waiting to see when Titanna will make her big debut here,[and, honestly,h oping she doesn't talk like a valley girl or something], but honestly enjoying the show so far. i would suggest contacting a beta reader to help with the grammar issues but that's just my suggestion.

**Your OC appeared some chapters ago. And about the Beat Reader, I got none. I know I had some difficults with English, because that is not my native language. My first Fanfic its a good prove of that. But hey, I became better at this dont you think? I will make my best to be better! Screw the Beta Reader!**

**Ok, I think that´s enough. And you do know what it is next chapter? Yes, DARE, Q&amp;A AND FIGHTING CHAPTER! As all of you know, no OC´s will be introduced next chapter. Now, have everyone send your dares or questions or fighting request? I hope so! Now, let´s make some voting! *takes out wallet full of money***

Storm the Wolf VS Vixey the Pirate Vixen

Eoin the Turtle VS Travis Triceratops

Exo the Explorer Coyote VS Dirk the Dire Wolf

Storm the Wolf VS Henez the Wolf (was the a wolf?)

Katie the Dragon VS Flame the Paladin Wolf

**Let the fun begin! As always, be sure to review, like, follow and favorite! I´m glad that I could share this chapter with you guys! Now, I must go back to do my chores. Good bye my dear animatronics!**


	25. Dare, Q&A, Fight Chapter

**Q&amp;A/Dare or Truth/Fight Challenge/ Chapter**

* * *

Little A/N: I know, I know what you might say. Before you grab the pitchforks and start threating me to death, I just gotta say that I got a life outside FanFiction. I`m really sorry if I was very inactive. I will compensate you guys by trying to make this chapter the most funniest of all, and I hope this makes your day. Anyway,let`s get to it!

**-Micahell501**

* * *

What a normal and beautiful day here isn`t it? What a surprise, all the animatronics dissapeared! But why? Oh, you know why. Because you want to see them suffer isn`t it? It`s funny to see them trying to accomplish the dares, questions and stuff like that that you guys review.

"Hey guys, guess what?" Shady said as she hold the list of dares.

Nobody said a thing. Everyone was hiding. Shady rolled her eyes and started looking for them.

"I know you are in there, so let`s go and finish with these dares could ya?" Shady said.

That`s when suddeny, certain golden dragon appeared from the ceiling and poked Shady on her shoulder. Shady turned around, but didn`t saw anyone. She shrugged and decided to start with the chapter.

"All right, first things first..." Shady said, but then she stopped, "Wait a minute... where is the list?!"

"Ha! My time now to use the power!" Katie exclaimed, "Now, everyone get out of your hiding spots before I turn into your eternal nightmare!"

"Seriously? Will this ever end someday?" Flame groaned.

"Maybe the dares won`t be so bad after all," Lily said with a smile.

"Glad to see you here guys! Let`s start with the dares!" Katie said.

"Can you give me back the list?"

"NEVA! Let`s start with the questions!"

**Storm: Is Foxy your Sempai?**

"My senpai? Of course not! He is my husband!" Storm exclaimed.

"A not official husband," Willa smirked.

"Shut up!"

**Exo: would you prefer Dirk, or the most annoying person on the Internet?**

"Dirk, or the most annoying person in the world... I guess Dirk. Yes, he may be annoying and stuff, but at least he is... confident?" Exo said.

Suddenly, Dirk came in, fliping some tables.

"EXO, OUR FIGHT IS NEAR!" Dirk yelled.

"Dammit, correction, I prefer the most annoying person in the world..." Exo said.

**Storm: Foxy or withered Foxy?**

"Obviously Foxy,who would like a torn up, ugly and blood thirsty fox who is trying to jumpscare an innocent man all the night?" Storm said.

[Official FNAF Character Break Room]

"Hey lad, are ye ok?" Foxy asked Withered Foxy.

Withered Foxy was in a corner of the room, rolling around.

"Ah think our not official wife called meh ugly. It hurts..." Withered Foxy said.

"Shh it`s ok, ah hope ye get used to it," Foxy said as he smirked and walked away.

[Break Room]

**Zen: Become a royal king, or spend the rest of your like traveling the unexplored places of earth?**

"What`s that? A question for me? Easy! I prefer to spend the rest of my animatronic life exploring the unexplored places of the earth!" Zen said as he took out a explorer flag out of nowhere and jump on a table.

But then, Zen was hit by a rock, knocking him out.

"That`s my job! I`m not called Exo the Explorer Coyote for nothing!" Exo said.

**Skull: Eat Lance's head, or Eat a tree?**

"Hey Lance, get over here," Skull said with a evil smile.

"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU FREAK!" Lance yelled.

**Exo: I'll be nice and give you a truth now: Who is the evilest oc you know?**

"The evilest OC I know?" Exo asked.

Then, Exo turned around and looked at Katie with a glare. Katie smiled, hoping that he would say that it was her, but...

"Nah, who am I kidding. The evilest OC I know is Lizzie. She scares the crap out of me..." Exo said as he point at Lizzie.

"Hey look! I can touch my nose with my tongue!" Lizzie exclaimed.

**Aiden: How do you like the lower 48? ( its every state minus Alaska and Hawaii)**

"The lower 48?! I guess I would`t like it. I mean, I`m a animatronic, right? I`m glad I don`t have any chance to feel the lower 48..." Aiden said.

"Oh, I can help you with that!" Zen said as he tok out his Portal gun and shoot it below Aiden.

"ZEN!" Aiden yelled as he falled.

"YOU JUST GOT PORTALED!"

**Exo: what's your opinion on music these days and have you heard this one song a,wolf in sheep's clothing by set it,off **

"Well, what do I have to say? Music is cool! Nobody can live without music! So yeah, I think that music is amazing!" Exo said, "Oh, what`s this? Wolf in Sheep`s Clothing? Alright, let`s hear it..."

-5 minutes later-

_"So tell me, how you`re sleeping easy. How you`re only thinking of yourself. Show me, how you justify, telling all your lies like second nature. Listen, mark my words one day, you will pay, you will pay, Karma`s gonna come collect your debt!" _

"Oh great, Exo is on drugs," Zack sighed as he saw Exo singing.

**Sivana: would you rather sky dive without a parachute or strip down to your endoskeleton**

"Well, I guess that sky dive without a parachute would be better than stripping down," Sivana said.

"Oh really? You need help for that?" Zen asked as he hold the Portal gun.

"No! Get away!"

**Dirk: If you had one wish what would it be**

"Isn't it obvious?! Became the most powerful animatronic of all times!" Dirk exclaimed.

"Hey Dirk, we have something to tell you," Lance said.

Suddenly, all the male animatronics popped up from nowhere and yelled: "KEEP WISHING DIRK!"

"Screw you guys!" Dirk said while running away.

**Eoin: do you wax your shell **

"If I do? Of course! What kind of turtle wouldn´t wax their shell..." Eoin said.

**Jade: what would be your happy place and I got you nyan cat plushie when squeeze it the song**

"Aww, thanks! That´s very kind of you" Jade said as she squezzed the nyan cat plushie, "Nyanyanyanyanyan! You know what place I would go? Space!"

"Can I ask, why would you go to space?" Tiffany asked.

"Because you can find giant poptarts cats in there!" Jade answered.

Tiffany rolled her eyes and facepalmed.

**Lance: how strong are you **

"Me? Well, I´m not gonna lie, I´m strong, probably stronger than most of the animatronics here. But one thing is for sure... I can beat Dirk..." Lance smirked.

"Burn!" Zack said from the distance.

**Angel: how do feel about sharing your name with fluttershy's pet bunny **

"Oh my, it´s an honor to share the name of one of Fluttershy´s pets," Angel said, "The problem is that. I HAVE A NAME OF A DARN PET!"

**Foxy: do you like chicas booty or heart breakers booty ps dont take it seriously this is just a random question**

Foxy: ... *facepaw*

[The Break Room - Dare Room]

"Alright animatronics, now it´s time for the dares!" Katie exclaimed.

"Can I have the list back?" Shady asked.

"Nope," Katie answered.

**Flame: wear a diaper**

"This is definitely the most embarassing and ridiculous thing I ever did in my life," Flame said madly as he put on a diaper.

"Hey Flame, say cheese!" Swift giggled as she hold a camera.

**Vixey: Slap, Kill, or Kiss. Exo, Storm, or Katie ( so slap blah blah blah, kill blah blah bla, kiss blah bla blah.)**

"Slap, kill or kiss. Ok, maybe I can do that," Vixey said.

She walked toward the three animatronics, who were chatting about something.

"Ok, kiss!" Vixey said as she kissed Exo in his cheek.

"Wait what?" Exo asked himself.

"Now, slap," Vixey said as she slapped Katie, "Now that was for stalking me!"

"I received a slap from Vixey! An honor!" Katie exclaimed.

Vixey rolled her eyes as she walked toward Storm.

"Run now..." Vixey said.

"Uhh... why?" Storm asked.

"Because I should kill you now," Vixey said with a smile.

Storm sighed and started to run away.

**Dare: Exo and Dire Run into the official fnaf room, punch nightmare and run as fast as they fricken can yelling we are the pizza gods!**

[FNAF Official Characters Break Room]

"Dude... this is suicide," Dirk said as he entered the room.

"No it´s not, it´s a funny little dare!" Exo exclaimed.

The two animatronics were wondering around the room, when they saw Nightmare sleeping in a chair.

"So freaking scary!" Exo said.

Dirk walked closely to Nightmare.

"Ok, you ready?" Dirk asked.

"Sure," Exo said.

"One, two three!" Dirk exclaimed as he and Exo punched Nightmare.

As it was expected, Nightmare woke up, and he was not glad at all. He looked at his attackers and growled.

"Oh shit, Exo we should..." Dirk said, but wow, Exo wasn´t there anymore, "Exo?"

"I´M THE PIZZA GOD!" Exo said in the distance.

Yep, Exo used the Shane tecnic: leave your partner alone to die. Dirk gulped while looking at Nightmare.

"Uhh... cute little bear?" Dirk said nervously.

**Dare: Exo do the charlie charlie challenge**

"Ok, so the pencil goes here, and the paper goes here... ready!" Exo said as he placed the pens.

Exo closed his eyes and started with the first question.

"Charlie Charlie, are you here?" Exo asked.

Nothing.

"What the heck? I thought this would work! Anyway... Charlie Charlie, are you here?" Exo asked again.

Still nothing.

"No! Still nothing! You know what, I´m out! But wait a second..."

Exo then leaned closer and whispered;

"Charlie Charlie, do you want some drugs?"

The pen moved to yes.

"Oh, NOW YOU TELL ME THAT! WELL SCREW YOU CHARLIE!" Exo yelled as he walked away.

**Dirk: play Don't Starve!**

"Alright, let´s do this!" Dirk said as he sat down in front of the computer.

-1 hour later-

"Dirk, what the hell happened here?" Storm exclaimed as she saw Dirk and in front of him, a destroyed computer.

"Uhh, what I can say is that compromising wilderness survival games full of science and magic are not my style," Dirk said.

**DARE: EXO TO KISS MY ANIMATRONIC HEART BRAEKER AND SEE WHAT HEART MENDER DOES TO EXO**

"Wait, kiss her?" Exo asked.

"Did somebody said kiss?" Heart Breaker said.

However, Exo shook his head.

"Oh screw that, I´m not gonna do that crap here I will use this ticket that Tiffany kindly gave to me that allows me to skip a dare. Thank you, and good night!" Exo said as he walked away.

**Dare Exo to punch Heart Bender infront of Heart Mender.**

Exo: ...

Heart Bender: Hey Exo how you-

Exo: FALCON...

Heart Bender: what?

Exo: *punches it* PUNCH!

Heart Bender: *passes away*

Heart Mender: Hey, what the hell are you doing?

Exo: *slaps* Sorry, I cannot skip more dares for now

**Dare: Dirk listen to Nyan cat nonstop for 10 hours.**

"Ok, this cannot be to difficult," Dirk said.

-2 hours later-

"God, I cannot keep doing this! I´m out!" Dirk said as he walked away.

Meanwhile...

"Jeez, what is his problem?" Jade asked as she continued viewing her favorite video: Nyan Cat nonstop for 100 hours.

**Dare: Zen sing Justin Bieber's Baby song.**

"Oh God, dear lord Gabe please bless me with this quest!" Zen said.

Then, he hold a microphone, stood on a table, and sing:

"BABY, BABY, BABY, OHH!"

_**(OH GOD NOBODY SURVIVED PLEASE CLOSE THE WINDOW BEFORE IT´S TOO LATE! No? Ok then...)**_

**Dare: Storm and Flame to have a contest to see who chugs a whole gallon of oil first.**

"Alright then," Storm said as she carried a whole gallon of oil, "Flame it's time to see who is the..."

"Done," Flame said as he kicked his gallon away, "You are slow ice wolf,"

"Dammit..."

**Dare: Exo run as fast as you can away from everyone else.**

"Run away from everyone? Like, I should go somewhere specifically or just run?" Exo asked.

"Uhh, it only says run away from everyone..." Katie said.

Exo tilted his head and looked at her with an eyebrow. Then, he shrugged and started to troot away. Slowly but safe, our hero started to wander around the world.

From the icy mountains to the dangerous forests, Exo runned away from everyone.

"I guess there are better things to do than run away from everyone and being an anti-social animatronic..." Exo said as he looked around, which he realized he was now in the middle OF F*CKING NOWHERE!

**Dare: Dirk throw pie in everyone's faces, then run as fast as you can so no one knows who it was**

"Ok, this is gonna be easy," Dirk said as he hold a pie on his paw, "Pie!"

Then, Dirk threw the pie at a random animatronic. But this was not a random animatronic, it was an anthro, and he turned around, grabbed the pie and glared at Dirk.

"Dude, you have a problem?" the anthro called Zack said as he pushed Dirk.

"F*ck my life..." Dirk said as he saw Zack taking out his machete.

**Dare: Exo place a fake cockroaches in the fridge**

"Ohhh, this is gonna be so funny!" Exo said as he put a plate full of fake cockroaches in the fridge. Then, he hid behind a table and waited for his victim to come.

"I´m thirsty! Is there any can of oil in the fridge? I need to know!" Lizzie said as she walked toward the fridge and opened it.

Exo thought she would scream, but suddenly he saw Lizzie holding the plate of fake cockroaches.

"Yummy! A good snack for me!" Lizzie said as she started eating the fake cockroaches.

Last thing he knew, Exo was in the bathroom trying not to throw up.

**Dare: Pick Baron and Flame and make them play mortal combat**

"Ohh, this is great! Everyone knows that the most powerful character in here it´s Reptile!" Baron said as he selected Reptile.

"Ptff, that stupid lizard? I bet Kenshi will kill him!" Flame said as he selected Kenshi.

Soon, the two animatronics started to play. FIGHT!

"Dude, stop freaking using your telekinetic abilities and using your damn sword!" Baron said as Reptile was about to lose.

Flame smirked and said: "You. Got. Kenshied"

Then, Flame pressed the correct buttoms. Kenshi elevated Reptile in the air, took out his sword, spin it around and cut Reptile into many little pieces. Baron sighed in annoyance.

"FATALITY!"

**Dare: Exo play seven minutes in heaven with Storm, Mangle, and Lizzy, and see who you get.**

"Hey, it´s nice you could share this experience with us Mangle! By the way, you look cute in FNAF World," Storm said as she opened the door to let Mangle enter the Break Room.

"Aww, thanks! It´s kind of you to share your dares with us!" Mangle said as she sat down on the floor, ready to play, "Now, where is Exo?"

"I can´t believe I´m doing this..." Exo said as he sat down on the floor with the girls.

Soon, the bottle started rolling. Exo started thinking about how bad the situation could be.

_"Ok, let´s analyze the situation..."_ Exo thought as he looked at the three girls, _"So, Storm is cute. Maybe if the bottle stops and points to her, I won´t regret being locked into a room with her for 7 minutes. Mangle, she is also... kind of cute? Well, only if she would be fully repaired... but still, it might not be too bad right? And Lizzy... uhhh, I just don´t have the correct words..." _

The bottle started to lose speed. Exo crossed his fingers. Who could it be? Just as Exo thought it was going to be Storm, a white paw appeared and stopped the bottle.

"What a surprise! Seems that we got to have 7 minutes of privacy Exo dear!" Mangle said with a smile.

Exo closed his eyes and grunted.

"Hey, you put your paw on the bottle Not fair!" Exo exclaimed.

"Well, there is no rule about stopping the bottle so..." Storm said.

"7 MINUTES!" Mangle said excited as she tangled around Exo and swing away with him.

"My life kinda sucks now... again..." Exo said.

**Dare: Flame do the Ice Bucket Challenge**

"Ok everyone, my name is Flame the paladin wolf, and it seems that somebody nominated me for the Ice Bucket Challenge!" Flame said as he hold a bucket full of ice, "Now, at the count of three! One, two, three!"

Then, Flame poured the icy water all over him. He thought it would be ok, but suddenly...

"Ok crap, m-m-m-my syste-te-tems!" Flame exclaimed as blue aprks flew off his body and he dropped to the floor, shaking.

"Woah, alright here comes the drop!" Zen exclaimed as he started dancing next to Flame with dubstep music on the background, thinking that Flame was doing the same thing.

**Dare: Charlie threat to destroy everything that Exo knows and loves**

"Oh, it´s on!" Charlie said as he walked toward Exo, "Hey Exo, what is the most precious thing you have in the world?"

"The most precious thing? I think... the computer we have in the living room. I mean, common I love playing!" Exo said.

"Thanks, now I will destroy that thing," Charlie said as he started to walk away.

Exo´s eyes turned black for a moment as his head twitched.

[1 hour later]

"Well, I told you I love to play," Exo said as he was playing the new Halo 5 on the computer... and Charlie was laying on the floor next to him, knocked out.

**Dare: Flame to break into the MLP break room without any clothes and say "its time to taste the rainbow" in the most perverted way possible.**

"Well, the good thing is that we animatronics don´t use clothes..." Flame said as he walked toward the Officila My Little Pony Characters Break Room, "The bad thing is that... this is gonna hurt..."

Then, with a single kick, Flame opened the door and walked inside. Soon, he was surrounded by the ponies we all know. In the most perverted way he could, Flame said:

"It´s time to taste the rainbow!"

"Well, have a taste of this!" a blue pegasus with rainbow mane said as she kicked Flame in his chest.

Flame flew away of the room and somehow landed on the Break Room again. Exo looked at him and leaned.

"Hey Flame, how did it go?" Exo asked.

"Do I really have to answer that..." Flame groaned.

**Dare: Glacier to act creepy in front of the other OCs while an OC of your choice flickers the light**

"Well, I guess that my time has come!" Glacier said as her eyes turned black with white dots and her teeth became sharper.

Glacier sneaked into the living room, along with Willa, one of her best friends.

"Ok Willa, you know what to do," Glacier said.

"Got it!" Willa said as she walkd toward the light panel.

All of the animatronics were doing whatever they were doing, when suddenly, the lights started flickering. Some of them raised their heads, kinda worried of what was happening.

"Wait, is there a problems with the light system?" Blitz said.

Then, a shadow, or better saying, Glacier, appeared behind the couch, trying to act as creepy as she could.

_"yOuR sOuLs ArE MiNe!"_ Glacier said.

"Uhhhhhh! Hella scary!" Willa said from the distance, still flickering the lights.

Some OC´s runned away, screaming in fear. While some of them:

"Aww, isn´t that cute?" Zack said, "Trying to scare us. Try again sometime!"

"I can deinitely said that this dare was a complete success!" Glacier said.

"Uhhhhhh, hella scary!"

**Dare: Storm dye Willa's hair rain-**

"No! Stop with that crap!" Willa said as she took the list and tear it into pieces.

"Willa, what the heck?" Katie exclaimed.

"You know, it took me a whole month to repair my hair from the last dye that Storm did to me! And it´s not gonna happen again!" Willa said.

"Umm... ok..." Katie said.

**Dare: Shady... attack Freddy.**

"Finally! This is gonna be brutal!" Shady said as she entered the official FNAF characters break room with a single kick.

"Freddy! I´m looking for you!" Shady yelled.

But she didn´t expect the scene she saw. There was Freddy, of course... and next to him was Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy, Withered Freddy, Purple Freddy, Phatom Freddy, Nightmare Freddy and Fredbear standing like one of those street gangs.

"You messed with the wrong neighborhood..." Freddy said, "Attack!"

Soon, the Freddy´s started chasing poor Shady. She couldn´t do anything else but to run away.

"Well, that was easy..." Freddy said as he took out 10 FF dollar from his pocket, "Here, thanks for warning me about this"

"No problem Freddy," Exo said as he appeared from a door, "Easy money!"

**Dare: Glacier to play Huniepop**

"Ok, I don´t know what kind of game this is..." Glacier said as she sat down in front of the computer, "But I guess it must be a cool game right?"

(60 minutes later of playing)

"What the heck? That woman is showing me pictures of herself naked!" Glacier said.

Suddenly, the ground started shaking.

"MY TURN!" every male OC said while standing behind of Glacier.

* * *

[The Break Room]

"I guess this is what everyone have been waiting for!" Katie announced, "It´s time for the fights!"

"Wait, it´s killing permitted here?" Exo asked.

"Well, yeah, but we are in our room, as you killed Flame before with a gun when Trevor flushed down those weapons from his break room..."

"Oh yeah, good old times," Flame said.

"So, we won´t technically die forever, even if our head gets chopped off," Katie said.

"Well then, let´s do this!" the fighters said.

* * *

[Fight Room]

_**First Battle: **_

_**Zack vs Lance**_

_**Location: Rusia (Prime Minister House)**_

_**Mercenary Dog against Mercenary Cat? You Got it!**_

[Rooftops]

The people of Rusia were standing outside the house of their communist leader, the Prime Minister. His leadership have been terrorizing the people for almost a decade, and they wanted to someone to kill him. But they knew that their hopes for freedom will come true.

Standing on a rooftop, there was a anthro husky. He was holding a suit case. He kneeled, opened it and started arranging his sniper rifle. He cleaned it, loaded with a bullet and looked at the Prime Minister with the scope.

"Almost a decade," the husky known as Zack said, "I will get a huge amount of money for your death"

Suddenly, Zack's phone rang. Zack took it out and answered it.

"Yes... I know... he will die, not to worry... You want me to finish with this work? How about you add another '0' to our agreement? Too much money for you? No? Then, it's a pleasure to negotiate with you boss," Zack said.

He sighed and put his phone back into his pockets. Then, he aimed.

"3..."

Finger on the trigger.

"2..."

Deep breath.

"1..."

And... Boom! The Prime Minister received a hole into his head. Job done. Or was it? Zack looked at his rifle. No. He didn't shot. His weapon was still cold. Zack grunted as he stood up and throw his rifle away.

But as soon as he did this, he saw, on another rooftop near his, a animatronic. He was a tiger, dressed up like a soldier... and a rifle in his paws.

"Got it. So, how many? 300,000$? Seems fair. Fine, I'll go back. Tell my chopper I'm comming," the tiger said.

However, Zack was not going to let him go.

"You! Stop it right there!" Zack yelled.

The tiger turned around, looked at Zack and smirked.

"Wanna play catch dog?" The tiger said as he tunned away.

Zack started following him, jumping from roof to roof, while the tiger tried to evade him by doing parkour. Finally, the tiger ended up cornered by a wall. He turned arouns, only to face Zack.

"Who the hell you think you are?!" Zack asked.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Lance the war tiger. Or you can also call me, the 'Mercenary Master'" Lance smirked.

"You... you killed him isn't it? You took away my paycheck," Zack said in anger, "You know, I've tracking that guy for around a year. And just when I have the opportunity to kill him... you appear,"

"Yeah, let's say I have a deal with some guys. They will pay me, and I do the work. So get lost could ya?" Lance said.

Zack growled. Seems tha Lance already marked his own fate. But Zack did the same?

"You know what I hate about other mercenaries?" Zack said, "That they are animatronics"

"Huh, curious, I was about to say the same thing, anthro," Lance said as he put his paw on his gun.

Zack took out his machete. Lance took his gun with one paw and his combat knife with the other paw.

"I guess we both know where this is going," Lance said as he also took out a grenade, "Here doggy doggy, I got a ball for you!"

"Come kitty kitty," Zack said, "I will skin you alive and sell your damn fur to the black market!"

_**This battle will explode of excitement!**_

_**FIGHT!**_

Zack sprinted toward Lance, with his machete ready to strike. Lance too aim and shoot at Zack with his gun. However, Zack moved and the bullet graze his arm. When Lance tried to shoot again, Zack already reaches him. With his machete, he slashed Lance in his chest. Then, he jumped and kicked Lance in his head. While confused, Zack punched and slashed Lance several times before kicking him in his chest. Zack smirked as he cleaned the oil from his machete.

"Haha, easy money!" Zack said with a smile.

However, Lance giggled.

"Oh, but I'm just warming up!" Lance said as he hold what it looks like a grenade pin.

Zack eyes widen as he look down at his feet. There was a flash grenade, and it exploded, leaving Zack stunned and rubbing his eyes. Lance took his chance, sprinted at Zack and with his combat knife, he stabbed Zack in his arm. Zack growled in pain and dropped his machete, leaving him vulnerable. Lance started stabbing and punching Zack with his hunting knife. Zack tried to block but couldn't. Then, Lance grabbed Zack by his neck and pushed him toward a generator of electricity. He grabbed Zack's head and slammed it toward the generator, electrocuting Zack. Finally, he shoot Zack in his shoulder and pushed him away.

"What's that? Is that all you got doggy?" Lance asked.

"Of course not. This is nothing for me!" Zack said as he put his paw on his back.

"Could you hurry up? My chopper is waiting for me..." Lance said.

But then, fast as a thunder, Zack took out a sniper rifle and loaded it.

"Crap..." Lance said to himself.

Zack took aim and started shooting with his semi-auto rifle at Lance. Lance tried to evade the bullets by rolling away, but Zack's high marksman training was better, and he shoot Lance in his leg and arm. Lance falled to the floor, holding his wounds. Zack took his chance and started punching and kicking Lance thanks to his martial artist abilities.

"That's all? Hell, I'm better than you at this!" Zack said.

"Don't you dare say that!" Lance said as he desperately reached for another weapons.

Zack was close to break Lance's arm. He just needed to push more and the fight would be over.

"Say, I can forgive your life for a billion bucks. It's the best offer I can give. What do you say?" Zack asked.

However, Lance giggled.

"How about a shotgun?" Lance asked.

Zack looked at him confused. Lance reached his shotgun with his paw, and Zack didn't noticed that it poked him in his stomach. Lance pulled the trigger, and the shot send Zack fly away from him. Zack moaned in pain, but he received another shot from Lance in his leg. Zack tried to move, but Lance, now covered in oil, took out his hunting knife and stabbed Lance in his other leg.

"This is over doggy," Lance said.

Zack tried to move, but he felt a lot of pain in his legs. Lance grabbed him again and dragged him toward the end of the rooftop. It was going to be a painful and deadly fall.

"This is your end," Lance said, "Anything you want to say before you land on the Prime Minister's old car? Looking at the bright side, the agency will think you are his murderer. But hey, you will be dead before they put you in jail!"

Zack closed his eyes as he tried to break off. But he still have another weapon.

"You think you can beat me..." Zack said as he took out a sharp weapon, "But the only one who will die here... it's you!"

Then, Zack impaled Lance with his weapon, a sharp sword. Lance spit oil as he noticed his core was damaged. With all his strength, Zack kicked Lance, both falling to the floor. Zack forcefully stood up, trying to ignore his pain, but ready to fight.

"You idiot!" Lance said as he stood with his knife, "You will pay for this!"

"Bring it on pussy cat!" Zack said.

Then, both mercenaries launched into a deadly fight with their weapons. Lance tried to stab Zack in his neck, hoping for a quick death. But Zack didn't let him come closer to him. With his sword, he blocked Lance's movements.

Finally, Lance tried to slam Zack with his free paw, but Zack dodge him, and he took his chance.

"Are you ready? Cause this will hurt a lot!" Zack said as he took out his other machete.

Zack kicked Lance in his legs, making him fall. But while in mid-air, he slashed Lance all over his body, no stopping at any second. Then, he kicked Lance im his chin, jumped and started slashing him again. Lance body was starting to lose oil; not a good sign.

Finally, Zack landed on the floor, picked up his sniper rifle and, with a single bullet, shot at Lance, who was still in the air. The bullet hit Lance in his chest with a demolishioning impact, that Lance's arms and legs flew off his body. Lance falled to the floor, cursing and insulting him, with his eyes flickering.

"You... you dumbass... you... enjoy your life while it lasts..." Lance managed to say as he finalky deactivated.

Zack smiled as he put his sniper back onto his back. Then, he took out his phone and called his boss.

"Boss? The Prime Minister is dead. And also, I just killed another mercenary called Lance the War Tiger. Oh, he worked with your rival? Huh, I guess that deserves another '0' to that paycheck right? It does?! Hell yeah!" Zack said in excitement, "Now, could you call a chopper? And a medic?"

**This OC battle winner is:**

**Zack the Mercenary Husky!**

* * *

_**Second battle:**_

_**Vixey vs Storm**_

_**Location: Freddy Fazbear Pizza Diner Area**_

_**An ice wolf an a mysterious vixen. Lets do this!**_

[Freddy Fazbear Pizza]

"Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls, we are gathered here today to unite Foxy and Storm, along with Stripes and Willa in marriage," Mr. Fazbear announced.

It was Storm best day. She was about to get married to her 'boyfriend', Foxy the Pirate. There were people and animatronics gatheres around, excited for the marriage.

"I believe the couples have prepared their own vows," Mr. Fazbear said looking at the two, but Foxy was the first to break the silence between the two.

"Storm, lass, me knew tat we didnt meet on ta best terms. Me almost killing ye," Foxy smiled, Storm giggled at the memory, "Yet, from tat moment, ye should me kindness, and ye do have an amazing pirate accent. Even though me probably wasn't ta best tat times, ye were still there fur me. Ye always showed me ta cutest smiles. Ye always brightened up me day, and have ever since I laid eyes on ye, Storm, I know I have said tis a lot but I truly mean it, I love ye," Foxy smiled at his 'bride' as a few tears rolled down her face. She was smiling as well. The whole audience smiled and continued to listen to the vows.

"Foxy, you have been-"

"You have been what?!" a mysterious voice said.

Everyone turned their heads around at the voice. There, standing on the main entrance, was a vixen animatronic. Her colors were the same as Foxy, she had a hook in her left wrist and she had blue eyes.

"Wait, are you-" Storm said before getting interrupted by the vixen.

"Yes. My name is Vixey the pirate! And you, Storm, you just commited the worst mistake of your life..." Vixey said.

"And that would be?" Storm asked.

"You stole Foxy from me! This is my marriage, not yours!" Vixey exclaimed.

Everyone in the audience gasped in surprise. Storm tried to look away, embarassed.

"Foxy is mine! He is my boyfriend and future husband! And you can't do nothing about it!" Storm said.

"Oh, you really think about that?" Vixey asked.

"Hey girls, can we take it easy?" Foxy asked.

"SHUT UP FOXY!" Vixey and Storm exclaimed.

Foxy gruted and stayed in silence. Vixey change her hook into a paw, ready to deal some punches.

"Everyone! Evacuate the area!" Vixey said, "Things are about to get rough!"

The audience looked confused. Vixey sighed and facepalmed. She walked toward the fire control panel, pulled the lever, and soon, water started to came out from the ceiling. Consumed by panic, every human and animatronic evacuated the room, leaving Vixey and Storm alone.

"You are gonna pay for this you husband stealer!" Vixey exclaimed.

Storm smirked as her paws started to glow blue.

"Bring it on Vixey. Only one of us can marry Foxy, and that's gonna be me!" Storm said.

_**Hold on your seats, cause things are gonna get intense!**_

_**FIGHT!**_

Vixey springed toward Storm, reay to deal the first hit. Storm, however, aimed her paws to the floor and shot an ice beam at it, freezing Vixey's legs, stoping and leaving her vulnerable. Vixey tried to break free, but Storm already reached her. She frozed her paws and started punching Vixey as hard as she could. Vixey tried to block, which she do, but the ice was dealing damage anyway. Storm grabbed Vixey by her neck and punched her away. Vixey falld to the floor, and at least broke free.

"You dare to come here and ruin the best day of my life?! I hate you!" Storm said.

"No..." Vixey said as she stood up, "This was suppossed to be the best day of MY life! And you are the one who ruined it!"

Consumed by anger, Vixey sprinted toward Storm. Storm shoot an ice beam at her, but Vixey jumped and dodged it. Storm didn't had time to shoot another ice beam, cause Vixey already grabbed her. She changed her paw into a hook, and started slashing Storm in her chest and at the same time punching her. Vixey jumped and slammed Storm down to the floor. With her hook, she stabbed her in her back. Storm yelled in pain as oil started gushing out of it. Then, Vixey lifted Storm, impaled her in her stomach and punch her.

"Yes! That was for Foxy and for me! His real wife!" Vixey exclaimed.

Storm stood up and spit some oil.

"You..." Storm growled as she grabbed a chair, "Don't you dare say that again!"

Storm swinged the chair at Vixey. Vixey knew this could happen, so she blocked her attack and the table broke. But then, Storm freezed the chair legs and impaled them into Vixey's chest. Vixey moaned in pain as she tried to take those things off her. But then, Storm created an ice sword stabbed Vixey in her stomach.

"You will not win Vixey!" Storm said as she twisted her sword, breaking it.

Vixey falled to the floor, holding her wound, moaning in pain. Storm thought it was over, but then Vixey's eyes turned black, as well as her body.

"You cannot stop us! You can't!" Vixey said in a creepy voice.

When Storm tried to stab her again, Vixey blocked her move with her hook. The , he hit Storm in her head with her own head, stunning her. Vixey kicked Storm away. Then, she grabbed a red guitar (Bonnie's guitar to be exactly) and slammed Storm with it, breaking the guitar. Storm tried to resist. She slowly started to get up.

"You think you can beat me..." Storm said as her whole body started to freeze, "But you should know Vixey. You are no match against a Legend!"

Then, Storm slid toward Vixey, leaving ice spikes on her trail of ice. She hit Vixey and the impact was so hard, that it send Vixey flying away. Storm stretched her paw, releasing an ice beam that hit Vixey, freezing her arms. The , Storm created an ice clone of herslef and throw it at Vixey. Vixey falled down to the floor, injured. Storm approached her, created an ice ball on her paw and said:

"Have a nice cold,"

Boom. Storm slammed her paws together, creating a small vortex of ice. When Storm opened her eyes, the whole room was covered with ice spikes. Storm looked down at the floor. There was Vixey, laying down on a thin cover of snow, inmobolized. Storm sighed in relief.

"Wow, am glad that was over!" Storm said to herself.

However, as she was about to leave, she felt the room shaking a little bit. Or it was only her imagination? Of course it wasnt shaking, but when Storm turned around, she saw Vixey standing there. Her body was completely black, and her eyes were now red.

"Oh Storm. You silly girl," Vixey said as she walked toward her.

Storm couldn't belive what her eyes were watching. Was she looking at a monster or a nightmare?

"You think that because you are a legend you can beat me?" Vixey asked as she approached her.

Storm filled with courage and shoot an ice beam at her feet. Vixey stopped for a moment, but then she giggled. She easily break off. As she approached Storm, she lifted her hook and said:

"You cannot beat Dark Vixey. You cannot kill the very first legend,"

After saying this, Vixey stabbed Storm with her hook. Then, she started punching, kicking, and even biting her when Storm tried to block her moves. Storm tried to fight back, but it was like somehow a huge amount of power and strength invaded Vixey's body. Finally, Vixey grabbed Storm by her neck, opened her mouth, and with a single bite, she tored off Storm's frontal lobe, even if she was frozen solid.

Storm falled to the floo, injured, closed to death unless she received help. Unfortunately, there was nobody there except for Dark Vixey and herself. Dark Vixey laid her foot on Storm's chest. Storm looked at her frightened.

"W-What are y-you gonna d-do?" Storm asked.

Dark Vixey leaned closer to her.

"Just gonna reclaim what it belongs to me," Dark Vixey said as she hold Storm's arm.

[5 hours later]

"So, ladies and gentleman, we are here today to unite this wonderful couple today in marriage; Vixey and Foxy," Mr. Fazbear said.

Some of the audience returned after the incident. Some of them were nervous, and some of them were still happy about the marriage. Foxy smiled as he looked at Vixey.

"Vixey, I-" Foxy said before being interrupted by her.

"Shh, I know darling, you don't have to say it. I love you too," Vixey giggled.

"Anyway, what happened to Storm?" Foxy asked.

"Oh, that ice wolf? She escaped. She also said that she didn't realy loved you and that your pirate accent is horrible," Vixey lied.

Foxy's ears dropped, but then rise again.

"Well, I'm glad that ah still have mah first mate with meh," Foxy said.

Vixey smiled and hugged him.

"So, seems that everything is done. Do you have the rings?" Mr. Fazber asked.

Vixey took out a beautiful ring from her pocket, grabbed Foxy's paw and slid it into one of his fingers. Foxy put his paw into his pocket, but then groaned as he noticed he didn't have a ring.

"Oh no, ah forgot tat ring..." Foxy said, but then Vixey smiled.

"Not to worry captain," Vixey said as she showed him a blue and turquoise beautiful ring with jewels ring, that it once belonged to an ice wolf that is now resting in peace inside the backstage, "I already got a ring of my own!"

**This OC battle winner is:**

**Vixey the Pirate vixen!**

* * *

**Third Battle:**

**Flame vs Katie**

**Location: Top secret abandoned factory**

**The paladin wolf against the nightmare dragon. Let's go for it!**

[Abandoned Lab]

Open cages. Broken windows. And a lot of important and top secret archieves were scaterred all over the floor. That's how a factory looks like... or at least an abandoned one. There was nobody there, except for someone. There, in the middle of a nuclear room, with his eyes closed and his sword on his back, was a wolf animatronic. He was training, swinging his claws into the air. After some minutes, the animatronic known as Flame opened his eyes and sighed.

"Great, I think I had enough for one day," Flame said to himself while looking around, "Huh... I wonder what happened here in the past. I wonder if... there are zombies here?! Nah, who am I kidding... it would be pretty cool though..."

Meanwhile, at the entrance of the lab, there was another animatronic. She looked like a dragon with wings, a long spikey tail and sharp claws. She approached toward the door and laid her paw on it.

"I think there is someone in here," the dragon, whose name is Katie, said,"I should probably go quiet and slow"

Then, she pushed the door gently. However, the door broke in half and falled to the floor, the sound making echo in every corner of the lab.

"Well screw that, better go 'Here's Johnny!' style!" Katie said as she entered.

She walked through the dark hallways, each ine creepier than the other one. Katie turned on her night vision mode, and soon her eyes started glowing.

"Huh, I wonder what happened here..." Katie said as she entered the nuclear room, where someone was watching her, "Too much party hard?"

Katie keep walking, looking for something she could take as a souvenir. But then, she felt a shadow behind her. At first, Katie didn't bother to turn around. But she felt that something was about to hit her. Luckily for her, she lifted her tail, blocking what it looks like a sword.

"What the-?!" Katie exclaimed.

There, she saw a wolf animatronic. He was holding a sword, and without doubt, he was the one who tried to kill her. Katie grinned as she lifted her tail again, and pushed the unknown wolf with it. The wolf landed safely on the ground as he put his sword away.

"Well well, I knew there was somebody here!" Katie exclaimed.

The wolf approached her.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Flame asked.

"Oh, yeah, introduction! I'm Katie the dragon! Probably the most powerful dragon there is! I was just chillin around, exploring around the world, looking for something I can take as a souvenir. And ya?" Katie said.

"Name's Flame. And I thought I was the only one here. You know, I was getting bored, training, improving my skills, but since you are here, I guess you can be a good practice," Flame said.

Katie's ears rise and she felt mad about what Flame said.

"Practice? Me?" Katie said, "I may look like an innocent dragon-!"

"Umm, no you don't... Flame interrupted.

"But still, I can also be your worst nightmare!" Katie said as she raised her claws.

Flame smirked as he raised his paws.

"Ok then... let's do this!" Flame exclaimed.

_**Hold on your breaths, this is gonna be nasty!**_

_**FIGHT!**_

Flame jumped high in the air, ready to slam Katie and deal the first hit. However, Katie spread her wings and used them as a shield. When Flame tried to hit her, he got cut. Katie smirked as she swinged her claws at Flame, scratching him into his face. Then, with her spikey tail, grabbed Flame and throw him up in the air. With her two feet, Katie kicked Flame, sending him into some boxes and breaking him. Katie smiled as she stood in one foot and pointed at Flame.

"You almost made me sweat!" Katie exclaimed, "Oh wait, I'm a animatronic, I can't sweat..."

Flame groaned as he stood up. He know realized that hand in hand combat won't work on Katie. But the , Flame noticed something laying on the floor next to him. He smiled as he picked it up.

"Nice, just what I needed," Flame said as he picked up his sword.

Then, he sprinted at Katie. Katie tried to swinged her tail at him, but Flame slid under her tail. When Katie turned around, Flame impaled her with his seord right into her shoulder. Katie moaned in pain as she grabbe the sword and tried to push it, but Flame already twisted it, dealing more damage. After that, Flame started punching Katie. Then, he grabbed his sword and kicked Katie in her chest. Finally, Katie was free.

" You should not understimate me! I am way better than you!" Flame exclaimed.

Katie spit oil as she stood up. She smiled as she approached him.

"Hey, not bad! I think I was being easy on you. Maybe I should be a little bit hard!" Katie exclaimed.

Katie spread her wings and dashed toward Flame. Flame couldn't block and Katie grabbed him and slammed him to the wall. When Katie tried to scratch Flame, he took out a knife and stabbed her. Katie growled in pain, and with her claw, slashed Flame in his chest. Flame groaned as he falled to his knees, with oil gushing out of his chest, and then Katie hit Flame in his face with her knee. Flame tried to stand up.

"Ha! Is that all you got?" Flame said.

"Damn, you like to get beat isn't it?" Katie said as she dashed at him again.

But then, Flame stretched his paw at her. When Katie tried to slash him again, her arm suddenly stopped. No matter what she tried to do, she couldn't move it.

"Wow, who would say it? My powers work for dragon claws too!" Flame said.

"Hey freak! Stop whatever you are doing!" Katie growled.

The next second, Katie was slammed down to the floor hard. Flame was possesing her, and Katie couldn't break free. Flame pulled Katie toward him and stabbed her with his sword. Finally, he pushed Katie away, and the sword just got deeper inside her body, but then Flame, with his powers, levitate his sword toward him.

"Maybe you should give up," Flame said, "You are only going to get hurt"

Suddenly, the ground started shaking. Flame didn't understood what was happening. Then, a light bulb falled in front of Flame. He looked up. The whole place was going down. When Flame looked at Katie, he noticed that she was looking different. Her whole skin has changed from gold to black, and hey blue icy eyes turned to red. Spikes grow on his snout and all the way to her tail. Flame took out his sword just in case.

"You cannot escape from your worst nightmare!" Katie exclaimed as she looked at Flame with a deadly stare.

"Woah..." Flame said "You sure look ugly like that!"

Soon, some other things started to fall. Flame understood he was trapped inside that place whith that dragon. The only way to get out of there, was to defeat her.

"You cannot escape!" Katie said as she opened her wings and dashed at Flame again.

Flame kneeled, dodging Katie. However, Katie dashed again at Flame, faster than ever. She stabbed Flame with her powerful claws. With her long tail, Katie whip Flame over and over again, Flame couldn't block Katie's devastating attacks.

"Ha! Who is the best now?" Katie said as she grabbed Flame and fly up to the ceiling.

Then, Katie dashed down to the floor with Flame. With all the strength she got, Katie slammed Flame down to the floor, breaking his endoskeletal spine. Flame yelled in pain as Katie laid her foot on him.

"It is done Flame," Katie said with a smile, "I didn't want to fight you, but you wanted this. I'm so sorry, but I think that this place is going down... with you!"

Flame opened his eyes. The ceiling was about to colapse, and crush him. When he thought it was the end, Flame forgot there was still one thing he could do.

"Well buddy, see you on the other side!" Katie said as she was about to stab Flame in his head with her tail.

But then, a sword appeared through Katie's chest... and core. Katie took some steps back, with her systems starting to fail her. She looked down at Flame. His arm was glowing. Flame had used the last of its energy to levitate his own sword and stab Katie. Katie falled to her knees, and she recovered her normal appearance.

"No, you thought you could defeat me," Flame said as he managed to stand up, "But the thing is Katie... you are the one who will end here. But look at the bright side, you won't need someone to bury you, cause this building will be your tomb"

After saying this, he grabbed his sword and pull it off Katie's chest. Katie tried to say something, but her mouth was full of oil. Flame started to walk away, leaving her behind.

[5 minutes later]

"Huh, weird... that building was suppossed to fall..." Flame said as he looked at the building.

After saying this, the building soon collapsed. Flame closed his eyes and he heared a sound of crushing bones or endoskeleton.

"Well, it was her fault for... Nah, who am I kidding, I was the one who looked for trouble," Flame said as he walked away, one-legged, from that place.

**This OC battle winner is:**

**Flame the paladin wolf!**

* * *

**Fourth Final Battle:**

**Exo vs Dirk**

**Location: Forest**

**The brave coyote against the arrogant wolf. The battle for dominance!**

[Forest]

The green trees, the fallen leaves, the wild call of animals. This was the sound of the nature. Beautiful nature. And who were the best people or animatronics to wander around these parts? The explorers of course. That´s what a certain coyote animatronic was doing. With his red napkin around his neck, his explorer badges, his backpack full of useful explorer things, and with a wooden hunting replacing his right paw, which he considered a curse but he get used to it, was Exo the explorer coyote.

What was he doing here? Exo heared the desperate call of help. He was determined to help whoever was calling for help. Besides, that´s him job. But Exo didn´t expect the scenes of murder and death.

Exo pushed some bushes away. There, laid on a puddle of blood, was a brown bear, with stabs all over his body. Without feeling intimidated by his size, Exo walked toward the bear and leaned on him. He quickly examinated him. He was soon going to die for lose of blood. The bear, when he saw him, growled and tried to lift his head, but his pain didn´t let him.

"Shh, it´s ok. I won´t hurt you," Exo said as he rubbed the bear´s head, "There, relax, you can rest now,"

The bear closed his eyes and soon, died. Exo sighed and stood up. Judging by the wounds, he could tell that somebody did this. Suddenly, Exo heared another shriek of pain. He growled and immediately followed the shriek. While he was walking, he noticed a bunch of dead corpses on his way. Bears, wolves, deers, tigers, coyotes, all kind of wild animals. Exo knew he was close. And what he saw, made him consume himself in anger.

"Ha! You are nothing but a pathetic bunch of animals!" another wolf animatronic said as he stabbed two wolves with some kind of daggers, "I thought you would do for a good practice, but you are not! Such a waste of my time!"

The wolf animatronic kicked the two wolves, killing them immediately. Then, he cleaned the blood off his daggers. Just as he was about to walk away, however, somebody stopped him.

"So, you did this?" certain coyote animatronic asked.

The wolf animatronic turned around and looked at him.

"Wow, what a surprise. I didn´t know there were others!" the wolf said.

Exo looked around him. More dead animals. Then, he looked at the wolf.

"Who are you," Exo said.

"Should I tell you?" the wolf said.

"Who. Are. You," Exo said again.

The wolf sighed and smirked.

"My name is Dirk the Dire wolf!" the wolf called Dirk said, "And I´m the most powerful animatronic there is!"

As soon as he heared this, Exo tried not to burst into laughter.

"Powerful? That comes from a guy who kills innocent animals," Exo said.

Dirk groaned and looked at him with anger.

"You think I´m weak? Is that what you are trying to say?!" Dirk said.

Exo nodded.

"If I could, I could also kill these wild animals. Even was faster than you. But that is against my laws," Exo said.

"Haha! A peacemaker animatronic! These guys don´t last forever!" Dirk said, "Life is simple. Kill or get killed. I, of course, prefer to kill. It´s a cycle someone must follow. Guys like you always die. Because they don´t want to fight,"

Exo, however, laughed.

"You think because I´m a peacemaker I cannot hurt others? Oh, trust me, I can," Exo said.

Dirk knew where this was going. Taking out his daggers, he approached Exo.

"Say, these animals were a poor practice for me. I would like to use you as practice. Whatcha say... coyote guy?" Dirk asked.

Exo dropped his bag and took out a sharp hunting knife without handle.

"It´s Exo," Exo said, "And trust me when I say this, I´m not that easy to kill"

"Ha! We are about to see that!" Dirk said as he stood in a fighting stance.

Exo took out his wodden hunting knife. Soon, he started oiling, but quickly inserted his real hunting knife, and soon the oiling stopped.

"Oh, it´s on," Exo said.

_**Don´t take your eyes off the screen, this will be intense!**_

_**FIGHT!**_

Dirk sprinted toward Exo with his daggers ready to slash. Exo stood still and waited for Dirk to attack. When Dirk swinged his daggers, Exo quickly dodge them, grabbed Dirk by his neck and slammed him down to the floor. Then, he kicked Dirk and launched him up in the air, not so far from him. However, Dirk landed his feet on a tree and dashed toward Exo, successfully slashing him. Then. he started punching and slashing him at the same time. Dirk kicked Exo, slamming his down, and then performed an uppercut on him. Then, he jumped, grabbed Exo, and launched him toward a tree. Exo didn´t had time to react, since this was a surprise attack. Even before he could impact, Dirk sprinted at him and, with every atom in his body, punched Exo in his stomach, launching him toward another tree. Exo impact was so hard, that it even made a hole in the tree.

"Huh, wasn´t so bad after all," Exo said as he closed his eyes.

"This is not over yet!" Dirk said as he jumped at him.

Before Dirk could get Exo, he decide to use his ability.

"Not this time dire wolf," Exo said as his eyes turned green.

Just when Dirk tried to punch him, Exo started watching everything around him in slow motion. His wild senses has activated. Exo smirked as he dodge Dirk and landed on the floor. Dirk hadn´t give up and tried to stab him from above. But once again, Exo dodge him. Dirk was getting tired and angry of this, but didn´t expect that Exo was about to stab him. He didn´t react in time. Exo stabbed Dirk in his shoulder. He received some damage because of Dirk´s fur, but Exo didn´t care about losing some of his fur. Fist after stab, Exo started beating Dirk. When Dirk tried to attack him, Exo dodge him, and when he tried to block, Exo find another weak spot to attack. No matter what Dirk did, he couldn´t escape Exo´s attacks. Exo stabbed Dirk in his knee, leaving him vulnerable for a while. Then, grabbed his neck, lifted him, stabbed him twice in his stomach and threw him away.

Dirk falled to the floor hurt. His body started gushing oil, and he understood that he was in disadvantage against Exo´s wild senses.

"Dammit... didn´t expect that from him..." Dirk said to himself.

"You can still quit you know," Exo smirked.

Dirk decided to hide in the shadows. He jumped toward some bushes and dissapeared. Exo turn on his night vision mode, but even with this, he couldn´t find Dirk. He knew how to hide. Dirk, staring at Exo from the shadows, activated his second stage. His daggers lit on fire, as well as his paws.

"You are a dead guy!" Dirk exclaimed as he threw one of his daggers at Exo.

Exo´s wild senses leaved him on his own, and Dirk´s dagger landed on Exo´s back. Exo growled in pain. But he discovered that the dagger was burning his fur. Exo took off the dagger.

"Owowow! Burns! It burns!" Exo exclaimed as he tried to turn off the fire.

Without any other choice left, Exo cut off some of his fur with his knife. He was now vulnerable, but at least he stopped the burning. Dirk laughed, still hid in the shadows. However, Exo wasn´t gonna let him go away.

"You want to play like this? Ok then, let´s play hide and seek," Exo said as he laid his single paw on the ground and focused.

The ground shaking, the sound of broken leaves, the movement of the tree branches, Exo could hear almost anything and tried to found Dirk. Suddenly, he heared a bush moving. Exo opened his eyes, grabbed Dirk´s dagger and throw it at the bush.

"There you are!" Exo exclaimed as he threw the dagger.

As soon as he did this, there was a moan of pain. Dirk got out of the bush and falled to his knees, with his dagger impaled in his chest.

"How did you-?!" Dirk said.

"Explorers know how to find a wild and stupid animals like you," Exo said as he approached Dirk.

Then, with his paw, Exo pulled his fist, ready to punch Dirk. Dirk tried to move, but his dagger betrayed him, and he was vulnerable. With all his forces, Exo punched Dirk hard in his face. Dirk landed on a rock, which he did a crater on it and dust surrounded him.

"Well, I guess that was it," Exo said as he turned around and was determined to leave.

But then, a yell of anger stopped him. Exo rolled his eyes as he calmly turned around. There was Dirk, but he was now standing on four paws, fire engulfing him, and what´s curious is that he dropped his daggers.

"YOU THINK THIS IS OVER?!" Dirk asked.

"Uhh, let me guess, it´s not because you can still fight?" Exo answered.

"YES! IT´S NOT! NOW I WILL DESTROY YOU!" Dirk yelled.

Exo stood in a fighting stance.

"Bring it then," Exo said.

Dirk sprinted toward him at an amazing speed. Exo tried to block, but Dirk´s deadly paw broke his blocking. When Exo tried to stab him, Dirk pushed him away and tried to slash him with his paws. With that brutal strength, Dirk tried to hit Exo with everything, determined to end his life. Exo could barely dodge, with the help of his wild senses, but it wasn´t enough. Just when Exo swing his knife, Dirk bit Exo´s leg. Then, with his tail, slashed him several times, uppercut him and slammed him down to the floor. Dirk stood there, taunting him.

"HA! YOU WEAK! YOU CANNOT MATCH ME!" Dirk yelled.

But by his surprise, the explorer coyote stood again.

"You became stronger huh?" Exo said as his body started shaking, "Then let me became more stronger..."

Then, Exo´s body shake, blue sparks flew off it and he could feel his A.I. level rising. Exo´s level was now 30, fair enough to beat Dirk. Dirk laughed as he saw this.

"THAT´S IT? YOU THINK THAT SCARES ME?!" Dirk said, "LET´S SETTLE THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

"You first..." Exo said.

Dirk sprinted at Exo again, ready to slash him with his paw. But then, Exo easily dodge him. Dirk tried to hit him with his tail, but Exo dodge it again. Attack after attack, Exo dodge every single move. Tired of this, Dirk tried to grab him. Once again, Exo dodge, and with his paw, punched Dirk so hard in his stomach that he flinched. Then, Exo hit Dirk with his elbow, stabbed him in his shoulders, grabbed his arm and flip him over and stomped on his chest. Then, he grabbed Dirk´s foot and throwed him away. Dirk growled as he stood up with great effort.

"THIS IS ENOUGH!" Dirk said as the fire engulfing him became bigger, "I WILL FINISH YOU!"

Then, he dashed at Exo, with his claws ready, aiming at his head. Exo stood still. With his knife, he kneeled and got ready.

"I told you before..." Exo said.

Just as Dirk swinged his paws at Exo, something happened. Exo jumped over Dirk. Just when he was right behing him, Exo said:

"I´m not that easy to kill,"

As soon as he heared this, there was a yelling of pain. Dirk looked down at his body, and the only thing he could see was a hunting knife impaled in his chest, and his core was out. Dirk tried to say something, but he just fall to the floor, defeated. Exo slowly took off his hunting knife, took the core and stomp on it, destroying him. And right in front of him, was the dying body of Dirk.

"Too bad for you. I told you that you could quit, but no, you decided to continue," Exo said as he laid his paw on Dirk´s head.

Dirk growled in pain.

"You are not going to kill me right? You are a peacefuckingmaker! YOU DON´T HAVE THE GUTS!" Dirk yelled.

Exo shrugged as heared this. Then, he turned around and started to leave.

"I won´t kill you Dirk..." Exo said, "They will..."

"They? Who the fuck are they?" Dirk giggled.

His question was soon answered as he heraed growling. Dirk looked around. He was surrounded by beasts. Bears, wolves, coyotes, any kind of animals. They were staring at Dirk... and they were mad.

"You see Dirk, animals are like us. They have feelings, and they can think," Exo said as he rubbed the head of a young brown bear, "And as well as us, they also seek revenge on the one who takes away their most precious thing in life, which is family"

Dirk strecthed his paw at Exo, trying to implore for mercy, but it was too late.

"Enjoy your new fury friends Dirk..." Exo said as he walked away.

The silence of the forest was soon invaded by the sound of crushing bones, fur tearing away and broken cords. Exo cleaned himself a little bit at the entrance of the forest. He took his bag, adjust his red napkin and walked away.

"Alright then, let´s go back to the pizzeria and entertain the children!" Exo said happily.

**This OC battle winner is:**

**Exo the explorer coyote!**

* * *

"Yay! That was all for today! There are still some dares who need to be fullfilled, but I think you are all exhausted right?" Katie said while wrapping a bandage around her arm.

"Yeah, good thing it´s over..." Lance said.

"Well then, I guess that we will see each other once again when our creators are bored and decide to torture us with more of these dares," Exo said.

**END OF CHAPTER 25**

* * *

**HELLO MY DEAR ANIMATRONICS! YES, FINALLY, AFTER AN ETERNITY, THE BREAK ROOM IS BACK! YAAAY! I APPRECIATE TO THE ONES WHO STOOD ON MY SIDE. THERE WERE STILL SOME GUYS WHO KEEP SENDING ME THEIR OCS, SO THE BREAK ROOM IS NOT OVER! CREDIT OF THE OC´S GOES TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS! IF YOU ARE NEW TO THIS COMMUNITY, YOU CAN ALWAYS SEND YOUR OC IN THE REVIEWS OR PM ME! THE OC FORUM IS IN THE FIRST CHAPTER! NOW GUYS, THERE ARE SOME THINGS I WANT TO SAY TO YA´LL.**

**FIRST, IM SOON GOING TO COLLEGE. NOW, I DONT KNOW IF I WILL HAVE MORE TIME TO WRITE CHAPTERS. THAT I WILL HAVE TO SEE.**

**SECOND, IM PLANNING TO MAKE A VIDEOGAME BASED ON MY STORIES. WHAT IT IS ABOUT? ITS ABOUT A STRATEGY SURVIVAL GAME ABOUT FNAF. HAVE ANYONE OF YOU PLAYED THE WALKING DEAD: ROAD TO SURVIVAL? (IM PLAYING IT RIGHT NOW LOL) IT WILL BE BASED ON IT. IT WILL ALSO INVOLCE OUR CHARACTERS, AND REMEMBER THAT IS GONNA TAKE SOME TIME! HOW IS THIS GONNA WORK? SO, I WILL ADD FNAF OCS AS FIGHTERS. IF YOU EVER PLAYED THE GAME IT WOULD BE EASIER FOR ME TO EXPLAIN. SO THIS IS THE THING: THERE ARE OC´S WHO PARTICIPATE IN SOME OTHER FANFICS: LET´S TAKE EXO FOR EXAMPLE: LOST HOPES, MAJOR DISASTERS, GLOBAL HUNT, PURPLE ORIGINS, LEGENDS REBORN, OUTCAST OF THE NIGHT, ETC. LETS TAKE EXO FROM LOST HOPES.**

**NAME: EXO THE EXPLORER.**

**CLASS: PERFORMER**

**ATTRIBUTE: SPEED (USES MELEE WEAPONS)**

**RANK: 3 STARS**

**AGE: 21  
**

**ANIMAL: COYOTE**

**JOB: KIDS ENTERTAINER**

* * *

**NOW, LETS TAKE EXO FROM GLOBAL HUNT**

* * *

**NAME: EXO THE EXPLORER**

**CLASS: GUNNER**

**ATTRIBUTE: ALERT (USES FIRE WEAPONS)**

**RANK: 4 STARS**

**AGE: 21**

**ANIMAL: COYOTE**

**JOB: SPY**

* * *

**AND FINALLY MAJOR DISASTERS:**

* * *

**NAME: EXO THE EXPLORER**

**CLASS: LEADER**

**ATTRIBUTE: STRONG (USES MELEE WEAPONS)**

**RANK: 4 STARS**

**AGE: 21**

**ANIMAL: COYOTE**

**JOB: KIDS ENTERTAINER**

* * *

**AND THAT´S HOW ITS GONNA BE WITH ALL YOUR OC´S! BUT IN ORDER TO DO THAT, I WILL NEED EVERY. SINGLE. INFORMATION ABOUT THEM. AND LET´S NOT HURRY! IM STILL NOT IN COLLAGE. BUT WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT THIS? IT IS COOL? IF YOU WANT TO IMAGINE HOW WILL THIS LOOK LIKE, YOU CAN PLAY THE WALKING DEAD ROAD TO SURVIVAL! WELL MY DEAR ANIMATRONICS, I THINK THIS IS ALL. WOW, LONGEST CHAPTER OF MY LIFE! **

**IF YOU WANT TO READ MORE AWESOME FANFICS, YOU CAN READ: OUTCAST OF THE NIGHT BY CKBROTHERS. HE IS A GREAT FANFIC WRITER, AND HE WONT DISSAPOINT YOU! HE IS DOING GREAT BY NOW! PLEASE TAKE YOUR TIME TO READ SOME CHAPTERS AND LEAVE SOME REVIEWS.**

**SCOOOOORE! HAHA, ANYWAY, BE SURE TO REVIEW, LIKE, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! IF YOU WANT YOUR OC HERE, YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO! I KNOW THERE ARE STILL SOME DARES, BUT I WILL CONTINUE THEM IN CHAPTER 30! MEANWHILE, SEND MORE DARES, QUESTIONS, AND FIGHT REQUEST! OH, BY THE WAY, THE FIGHT RESULTS WERE BASED ON THE PEOPLE WHO VOTED ON THE ONES WHO WON. AND FOR THE GUYS WHO VOTED FOR EXO, WHICH IT WAS OVER 35... (i love you guys). WHAT?! I NEVER SAID IT! YOU CAN POST YOUR FIGHT REQUEST! ALSO, IT LAYS ON YOUR HANDS- (looks at my hands; wow beautiful...) THE FATE OF THE OC WHO LOSES! LIVE OR DIE? YOUR DECISION!**

**ANYWAY, I WILL SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER! SEE YA LATER MY DEAR ANIMATRONICS! TAKE GOOD CARE AND GOOD NIGHT!**


	26. Baby Problem

**Chapter 26: Baby Problem**

* * *

_**Idea thanks to dragonspinner35**_

* * *

_**Riverlight the Black Cat (belongs to wolfgirl11404)**_

_**Stonetail the Russian Blue Cat (belongs to iNsAne Music freak Hatsune)**_

_**Alex Douglas the Fox (belongs to HunterHero179)**_

_**Wesley the Weasel (belongs to wes27)**_

_**Bootleg the Vixen (belongs to CKbrothers)**_

* * *

[FNAF Official Characters Break Room]

"Sooo, how was everyone´s day?" Freddy asked as he lazily sat on the couch.

"Meh, pretty normal I guess..." Bonnie answered.

"I have been paired with Mike today... for no reason..." Chica answered.

"And I made over 3248 kids poop their pants when they saw me on FNAF 4" Nightmare said.

Everyone stayed in silence for a moment.

"Ok, but it was still a good day isn´t it? Is anybody here excited for our creator to release FNAF World?" Freddy asked.

"You mean that game with cute and inoffensive versions of ourselves?" Mangle asked.

"I don´t get it. We were suppossed to be terrifying, and all of sudden, we are cute now..." Toy Bonnie said.

"Why our creator did that? To contemplate the mass of human kids around Earth?" Shadow Freddy said.

"Guys, the real question here is: our cute versions are gonna stay here with us?" Plushtrap asked.

Another moment of silence took place. Probably the worst nightmare of a killer animatronic was being visited by an offensive version of itself. Who knows! We know we are waiting patiently for FNAF World. They, however, don´t.

"I think we should not worry about that..." Freddy said, "Besides, I know that..."

Suddenly, Freddy stopped as he noticed a essence. Freddy sniffed the air, and then he growled. He followed the essence: right toward Foxy.

"Foxy!" Freddy said, "Is that what I think it is?"

Foxy turned around surprised.

"Freddy! Didn´t see ya matey!" Foxy said in a childish and cute voice.

Something was different. Foxy was not right. He was... smaller. And he also had an adorable voice and face. Freddy rolled his eyes, and then took away whatever Foxy had in his only paw.

"Foxy!" Freddy said as he opened a small bag with pink dust in it, "Did you steal this thing from that KudleyFan girl fanfic?"

"Uhhh... argh!" Foxy answered.

"Foxy, you know this thing turn us into babies right? Wow, that girl sure got plenty of imagination by turning all the gang into babies... and people even write more fanfics inspired by her"

"Turning us into babies was not a bad idea!" Goldie said, "It was kinda... nice!"

"Still, it´s prohibited to take these things with us! The manager don´t need to know about this! Otherwise... our reputation will be affected!" Freddy exclaimed.

"How? We are one of the most popular subjects in the human world. Our reputation can´t go down!" BB said as he walked toward them.

"Well... yeah I think I was being dramatic. Anyway, we still need to get rid of this," Freddy said as he was about to throw the small bag into the trash can.

But then, Foxy jumped on top of him and tried to snatch the bag from him.

"Freddy! Can we conserve it? Feels nice being a kid!" Foxy said.

"Foxy, we are animatronics. Not humans. That´s impossible!" Freddy said as he tried to push Foxy away.

"In fact, we are in FanFiction, so everything is possible here..." Toy Chica said.

However, Freddy didn´t listen. Both animatronic keep fighting and arguing for the small bag. Freddy tried to throw it away, but Foxy didn´t want to let that bag go. Suddenly, the bag slipped from Freddy´s paws, and Freddy didn´t even noticed it.

"Freddy! You dropped the bag!" Foxy exclaimed as his voice finally get normal.

"I did?" Freddy asked as he tried to look for the bag, "Well, I guess I got rid of our problem! Now, back to my duties!" Freddy said as he lay on the couch.

Everyone shrugged. Then, they walked back to their chores. However, what Freddy and the rest didn´t know was that the small bag falled into one of the air vents of the room. The essence traveled all the way through the vents, till finally landing on one of the vents of a room we all know: The Break Room.

* * *

[Outside the Break Room]

"Is anybody excited? We finally got our own break room! We can finally take a breath after a long day of work! And also, we can make new friends!" a weasel with blue eyes, brown head, and white paws, legs and the rest of his body, said to other animatronics who were next to him.

However, they seemed to not be paying attention to him. There was this black cat with blue eyes, sharp teeth, smooth fur and a long tail, who was playing on her phone.

The other one is a cat with bangs on the left side of her face covering up her eye, wearing black and white striped arm warmers, and the tip of her tail is white. She was busy listening to vocaloid.

The last one was a black fox with milky white eyes and teeth. The three of them were minding their own bussiness, until the weasel interrupt them.

"Ehem..." the weasel said.

The black cat stoped playing and looked at him with a smile.

"Hey Wesley, what´s up?" the cat called Riverlight said.

"River, we are about to enter our own break room," Wesley said.

Riverlight nodded and looked at her sister. She knew that the only way to call her attention was to take away her vocaloid music. She quickly took off her headphones... and it was a bad idea.

"Hey! Give it back to me! Kaito needs me!" the cat called Stonetail said as she tried to reach for her headphones, but in vain.

"Stonetail, we need to give a good impression to our new friends! Is vocaloid more important than that?" Riverlight said.

"Vocaloid is my life! But anyway... I guess we can have fun with our new friends. I can already imagine the pranks I will do to them!" Stonetail said with a smile in her face.

Wesley looked at the other animatronic. He walked toward him and put a paw on his shoulder.

"Hey dude, cheer up! Aren´t you excited?" Wesley said.

The fox animatronic didn´t said a thing. He turned around and glared at Wesley.

"You seem very joyfull," the fox called Alex said.

"Yeah? Why wouldn´t I?" Wesley said.

"I hate joyfull animatronics," Alex said growling.

"Listen dude, we are not gonna have problems right here ok? We can solve that in the Fight Room if you want," Wesley said.

He took a deep breath as he grabbed the door´s handle, ready to open it.

"You know, I heard a lot of crazy things happen inside that room," Stonetail said.

"C´mon, what could go wrong?" Riverlight said with a smile.

[Inside the Break Room]

"Hey Katie, are you ok?" Flame asked as he approached the golden dragon.

"Oh, yeah I´m fine!" Katie said, "You know I saved you a sh*t ton of money right? Just let my creator to upgrade me! And I will get you next time!"

"Oh yeah? We will see. Challenge accepted!" Flame said.

"At least I finally got the list... it´s something," Katie said.

Everything was going just fine inside here. Some animatronics were playing, others just chilling around. Nothing cool... yet.

"So, how does it feels killing another mercenary?" Exo asked Zack.

"Meh, was easy. I´m just glad I got enough votes to win. Besides, I could kill Lance without the votes," Zack smirked.

"Hey, I heard that!" Lance said from the distance.

"Anyway, how is your story doing?" Zack asked as he and Exo walked away.

Meanwhile, on another part of the room...

"Zen? What are you doing?" a vixen said as she walked toward Zen the owl, who was swingin his staff and hitting at some targets.

"Oh, I am training! Just in case someone dares me to fight!" Zen said, "By the way, how did you got here?"

"Got no idea..." Bootleg said.

Zen shrugged as he walked away with his girlfriend.

"Hey babe, you don´t need to feel mad about him! It´s just a fight!" Shady said as she tried to calm Dirk.

"I don´t care! I was still defeated! By a coyote! And everyone saw it! What a shame..." Dirk said.

"Well, if someone dares me into a fight, my next victory goes for you!" Shady said happily.

"Screw that, I want to be the one who wins..." Dirk said annoyed.

Shady rolled her eyes as she left Dirk alone.

"So... no hard feelings?" Storm said as she strecthed her paw at Vixey.

"Oh, you don´t need to worry about that! I mean, yeah I won, but that doesn´t mean that you are weak! You fought well!" Vixey said as she shook paws with Storm.

"Cool! By the way, I heard that Willa wants to fight you," Storm said.

"Hell no! If you couldn´t beat her, who can I?!" Willa screamed.

"Well then, I´ll be waiting," Vixey said with a smile.

Yep, trypical routine here. But what the animatronics didn´t knew, was that something... cute was gonna happen.

"Hey guys, have you heard of the new FNAF World?" Jason asked as he get in front of everyone.

"Oh, yeah! Looks cute!" Blitz said.

"But it somehow took away the horror of FNAF..." Swift said.

"Yeah, but I have a feelin that is gonna be a good game!" Jade said.

"Do you think it´s gonna be the last game of the FNAF series?" Skull asked.

"Of course not. We all know it´s not true..." Exo interrupted.

Suddenly, Exo felt dizzy, like if something inside of him was changing.

"Woah... hey, what are those happy and nice colors?" Exo asked as he was looking around.

But it was the same for everyone. Soon, one by one, they start falling down to the floor. The essence of the bag took effect. And now... they are smaller!

[The Break Room entrance]

"Ok. 3... 2... 1... hello everyone!" Wesley exclaimed as he entered the Break Room, "I´m Wesley the weasel! Nice to meet you!"

"Sup, I´m Stonetail the cat," Stonetail said, "Is vocaloid permitted here? Please, I hope so..."

"Hi! My name is Riverlight! But you can just call me River!" Riverlight said as she hold Alex next to her, "And this guy over here is Alex!"

"Hey..." Alex said as he raised his paw.

But oh surprise... there was no animatronic there! Wesley was confused.

"Huh, weird. I´m pretty sure this is our Break Room!" Wesley said.

"Are you sure? We can always leave and keep looking," Alex said.

However, they were stopped by a voice.

"Hey, down here!"

The four animatronics looked down and boy, they were shocked!

"You must be the new guys right? Why are you so freaking tall?!" Exo asked.

"Umm... why are you so small?" Stonetail asked.

"Small? Hey, I´m 21, I´m not a kid... I never been a kid in fact..." Exo answered.

"Then why are you a toodler?" Wesley asked.

"B-Baby?!" Exo said terrified.

He looked at himself. Yep, no doubt at all, he was a toodler! His body was small, as well as his paws and legs. In other words, Exo became like a FNAF World version of himself. And. He. Didn´t. Like. It.

"Oh for the love of Marionette..." Exo said, "What happened?!"

"Hey look, you are not the only one!" Riverlight exclaimed as she pointed at the rest of the OC´s.

"Exo? Is that you? What the hell happened to us?!" Flame asked as he came crawling toward him.

"I just became a toodler!" Tiffany said.

"Yeah, I can say the same thing here..." Zen said as he came flying but falled to the floor.

The four adult animatronics stood there... shocked.

"Ok, that´s it, I´m outta here..." Alex said as he was about to go.

"Dude wait, we can´t just let them be like that!" Wesley said.

"So what are you planning to do huh? Be a babysitter?" Alex asked.

"Seriously? Heck no," Stonetail said.

"I´m not asking to you Stone. I´m asking to Wes," Alex said as he rolled his eyes.

"Ok listen, we know they still need help. And who is better than us? Besides, they are our friends now, and this is our new home. We should help them," Wesley said.

"Ok then, I´ll go with Wes. He is right you know," Riverlight said.

"Fine fine, if you say so River," Stonetail said.

Alex rolled his eyes as he groaned.

"Fine! Let´s better find out how to make them grow again!" Alex said.

Wesley leaned and looked at Exo.

"So, is there anything you want us to do?" Wesley asked.

"Yeah, like giving you milk or something," Alex smirked.

Exo, however shook his head.

"Ok, I may be a toodler, but am a independent animatronic! I can do things alone!" Exo said as he walked toward his room and tried to reach for the knoob.

But his size didn´t let him. He tried to jump, but still couldn´t.

"Uhh, are you sure?" Stonetail asked.

"Ya, I´m pretty sure! Dammit knoob come here!" Exo said as he tried to jump higher.

"Well, let´s get going..." Riverlight said.

* * *

[First Round]

"Ok little ones, it´s time to eat!" Riverlight said to a bunch of baby animatronics.

"Really? Why?" toodler Zen asked.

"Because you can´t reach the shelf," River said as she tried to open it by pushing it, but couldn´t, "Ah come one, what´s wrong with this shelf!"

"Oh, you don´t need to push it, you need to pull it!" a voice said as a hand appeared and pulled the shelf.

"Oh, thank you very much... wait what?!" River said as she saw a figure hanin from the ceiling, "Who are you?!"

"Oh, sorry, my name is Bootleg! Nice to meet you!" Bootleg said, "By the way, did you see a white snowy owl hanging around here?"

"Do you mean that snowy toodler over there?" River asked as she pointed at Zen.

"What the..." Bootleg said as she stared at Zen.

"Hey Bootleg, I can explain..." Zen said.

But Bootleg just yelled a very loud ´awww´.

"AWW! Zen! You look adorable!" Bootle said as she picked up Zen, "Can I take care of him?"

"Uhh, sure whatever you want," Riverlight said.

Happily, Bootleg swing through the ceilin along with Zen. Meanwhile, Riverlight was trying to see what she could give to the toodlers.

"Let´s see... oil cans... bolts... why do we only have snacks here?" Riverlight asked.

"Uhh, because we like junk food?" Flame asked.

"Hey, could you just give us the food?" Zack asked annoyed.

"Yeah, we can eat by ourselves!" Jason said.

Riverlight shrugged as she brought some oil cans with her.

"Ok then... if that´s what you say..." Riverlight said-

**-5 Minutes Later-**

"Dear Endo, what have I done..." Riverlight said as she looked at the kitchen, who was burning, and the toodlers were playing with the food.

* * *

[Second Round]

"Ok, so what would you like to play?" Stonetail asked to a bunch of toodlers.

"Can´t we just play on the PS4?" Willa asked.

"Or the computer?" Storm asked.

"Or the XBox One?" Lance asked.

"Well guess what, you are too young to play with these things!" Stonetail said.

Everyone stared at her with a ´Are you fucking kidding me?´ face.

"Seriously?!" Storm said.

"Yeah I know. But hey, do you want to hear some of my favorite songs?" Stonetail asked.

Some of the toodlers nodded.

"Well, that sounds cool isn´t it?" Tiffany asked.

"Oh, of course it is. Vocaloid is always cool!" Stonetail said, "Ok, this song is called 脳内革命ガール"

Everyone looked at her with a confused face.

"Nounai Kakumei Girl for the ones who doesn´t know what I´m talking about. And here it goes! Ehem...

_"Iiwake, hajimarimashita, mata hajimarimashita. Haa?_

_Sore wa saa… Sore wa saa, sore ga saa! Nigekitta tsumori na no?_

_Mikudashi, ari ari desu ka, mono tarinai desu ka. Nee?_

_Kore ga sa… Kore ga sa, kore ga sa! "TAKARA MONO" tte dou yuu koto sa…?_

_Kudaranai, antarashii ne, tokoton yarashii ne. Haa?_

_Sore wa saa… Sore wa saan sore wa saa ! Tada kurutta bot da,_

_Muda ga nai nara tadashii ne, tadatada kanashii ne. Nee?_

_"Kore kana… Are kana, sore kana? " Mousou to souzou, douzo._

_Tomatta hari ni me wo tsubutte._

_Sanzan tsumaranai yume wo mite._

_Aa , NINGEN janai mitai da, sugao kakushite._

_Karaburi no risouron, sawagitateru nanashi-san._

_Kanjitorenai mitai da, KIMI no oto wa._

_Hitotsubu no kitai nante nakinurete shimi ni natte,_

_Arifureta uta ni natte itta._

_Ikanimo zan'nen sou da, mata yanderu sou da ne._

_Heijitsu… Kyuujitsu, renjitsu! Itsudatte o-somatsu da._

_Doshaburi kouzui keihou. Iza chokujou keikou. Haa?_

_"Kore wa ne… ARE wa ne… Sore wa ne…" Mousou to ou-uso, doumo._

_Kandan sawagi ni mimi fusaide._

_Furukusai karada wa nugisutete_

_Shippai shita mitai da, itsudemo sou._

_Nukarinai kijouron. Soku yaburetari!_

_Detarame na kitai da, imada ni sou._

_Sunao ni naritai dake da, sunao ni naritai ndakedo,_

_NINGEN janai mitai da, iki wo koroshite._

_Nakenashi no risouron, kawaisou na nanashi-san._

_Kanjitorenai mitai da, KIMI no oto wa._

_Hitotsubu no kitai nante nakinurete shimi ni natte,_

_Arifureta uta ni natte itta._

_Iiwake, hajimarimashita, mata hajimarimashita. Haa?_

_Sore wa saa… Sore wa saa, sore ga saa! Iimaka shita tsumori na no?_

_ikagen, akiramemashita. Saraba mirai. Ashita. Nee ?_

_Kore ga sa… Kore ga sa, kore ga sa! "TAKARA MONO" tte dou yuu koto sa…?"_

"Man, she does loves vocaloid..." Katie said, "And I´m impressed that she can sing like that!"

* * *

[Third Round]

"Ok you bunch of babies," Alex said, "What are your favorite hoobies?"

"Baby? Did you call me baby?" toodler Dirk said as he crawled toward Alex, "I´m gonna kick your ass and see who is the baby!"

Then, Dirk started to hit Alex, but it didn´t even tickle him. Alex yawned as with his finger, pushed Dirk away.

"Huh, seems that you like to fight. Too bad you are so small," Alex said.

"Well, do you know how to fight?" Blitz asked.

"If I know how to? What kind of question is that?! Of course I know!" Alex said, "But anyway, followin by Wesley, it´s nap time for all of you"

"Nap time? That sucks..." Charlie said annoyed.

"Worry not, cause I will tell all of you a bed time story," Alex said.

Soon, all the toodlers gathered around Alex Douglas. Alex cleaned his throat, ready to tell the story.

"Ok, so once upon a time there was a young boy..."

"What´s the name of the kid?" Charlie asked.

"Uhh, his name was Ale... Alexa!"

"Is Alexa a boy´s name?" Lizzie asked confused.

"Umm... yeah, anyway this boy called Alexa was walking to his house..."

"Where did Alexa live?" Charlie asked again.

"Well, he lived in the state of... Cali... Califor... Californo!"

"Is that even a name?" Charlie asked.

"Or a word?" Tittania asked.

"Why do toodlers ask so many damn questions..." Alex said to himself, "As I was saying, Alexa was on his way home until he found an old man..."

"Why did he found an old man?" Tittania asked.

"Because shit happens ok?!" Alex said, "But This old man was in fact a wizard!"

"A lizard?" Charlie asked.

"No, a wizard!"

"A lizard wizard?" Dirk asked.

"No dammit, a common wizard!" Alex said annoyed, "So, because Alexa helped the old man, in return, he asked Alexa whatever he wanted in the world"

"Did Alexa wished for a girlfriend?" Dirk asked while giggling.

Alex growled.

"No, but he also wished for a torture machine to torture dire wolves!" Alex said, "You got any more questions?!"

"Uh..."

"Yeah, that´s what I thought! So Alexa wished for a better life! He could go and kill criminals, become the president of the world, and maybe, just maaaaybe, drop some atomic bombs on Siria in order to create peace! The. Fucking. END!" Alex said, "NOW GO TO SLEEP BEFORE YOU MADE ME LOSE MY PATIENCE!"

* * *

"So, how did it go?" Wesley asked the three animatronics.

"Dude, it´s impossible. These toodlers are way annoying..." Alex Douglas said.

"They also create disasters wherever they go!" Rivertail said.

"And some of them hate vocaloid! Like, who in the hell would hate vocaloid?!" Stonetail said.

Wesley closed his eyes as he groaned.

"Dammit, this is impossible," Wesley said.

"True that... we are not babysitters, we cannot take care of them..." Stonetail said as she leaned on the wall.

"And I thought it would be easy..." Alex said.

"I wish they could be teenagers again!" Riverlight said desperately.

But then, like if it was magic, the bodies of all the toodlers started glowing. The group of OC´s soon started to grow again. They recovered their normal size, and they looked normal. The mysterious spell wore off.

"Ow, is everythin back to normal?" Katie asked.

"THANK ENDO YOU ARE BACK!" Riverlight yelled.

"Uhh yeah? What happened to us?" Flame asked.

"We have no freaking idea. We just came here and all of you were toodlers," Stonetail said.

"Still, why did you turned into toodlers?" Wesley asked.

"Well, I guess we should forget about that and enjoy whatever this Break Room has to offer," Alex said as he walked toward the living room.

Soon, the whole Oc gang followed him. Finally, everything went back to normal. Wesley picked up his stuff and walked toward the boy´s room, encountering Exo on the way.

"Hey Wesley. You are the newbie right? I hope you enjoy your stay!" Exo said.

"Thanks Exo," Wesley said, "I can see you finally opened the door"

"Told you I was an independent animatronic," Exo said proudly as he walked away.

"Suuureee..." Wesley giggled.

Yep, everythin back to normal...

.

.

.

.

.

"Umm... Bootleg? I´m back. We can go now..." Zen said as Bootleg hugged him tightly, still thinkin that Zen was still a toodler.

"Shhh... don´t cry Zen... Bootleg is here for you," Bootleg said as she kisssed Zen in his forehead.

"Damn, now how am I gonna get out of here?" Zen asked annoyed.

**END OF CHAPTER 26**

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Yes, another chapter of the break room, just for you! As always, the credit of the ocs oes to their respective owners! Thank you so much guys for submittin your Oc´s! Remember you can ask, dare and even send fiht requests for your OC´s! Im glad I could share this chapter with you guys!**

**Now, as its a tradition for me to answer your questions and doubts, Im gonna do it now:**

Reshkrom11531153:

I'm very sorry to say this but Exo is very clearly a Gary Stu bigger than any other OC.

His name is literally Foxy's name,he's a canine, he's better than everyone else dispite never fighting before, he can apparently never die which means the author wants him to kill every bad guy, win every character as a friend, make everyone stop fighting, over all the author wants to make him do everything

**Oh look, the first person who complains about Exo. First, his name is not literally Foxy´s name. Exo, Foxy... it doesn´t end with an ´y´. I don´t what you were talkin about there. Yes, Exo is a canine I accept that. He´s better than everyone else despite never fighting before? You wanna know why? I invite you to read Lost Hopes. Sure, Exo didn´t know how to fight by then. Maybe you should read before asking. He can apparently never die? Oh, he can. But it´s not my fault that people voted on him to win. Win ever character as a friend? There are two words for that: friendly guy. Over all the author wants to make him do everythin? Is Exo doin everythin here? Is he? Read again. Maybe you will understand. But thanks for the review anyway!**

**And Gary Stu... woooooooooooooow, so how about Vixey, Shady, Alex, and all the billions and billions of foxes OC´s that people create? They are way closer to Foxy. ptf, Gary Stu... good one I laughed so hard I fell off my chair!**

**Hmm, thats it? Ok then XD. Anyway guys, you know what to do! Please feel free to review, like, follow and favorite and share! If you have a new OC you want to submit, you can do it either in PM or reviews! And seems that we got our first fight request!**

**Exo the explorer vs Charlie the cockatoo**

**Remember you can always send your fight requests! And the votin starts now! Vote for whoever you want to win! Also, the fate of the loser depends on you! Live or die? You choose!**

**Also, for the ones who were asking about my game, here I will explain:**

* * *

**Name: (Well i dont have to explain this... maybe)**

**Class: (There are 6 different classes, no more than that:Performers, Militars, Paranormal, Peacemakers, Troubleseekers and Leaders)**

**Attribute: (There are 4 different attributes: Alert, the ones who uses guns or submachine guns, no more than that. Resistant, the ones who uses shotguns or heavy machine guns. Fast, the ones who uses any kind of slicing weapons. And Strong, the ones who only uses any kind of blunt weapons)**

**Rank: (there are from 1 star up to 5 stars)**

**Age: (naw, you know that)**

**Animal: (very important)**

**Job: (the common job of your animatronic. please i dont want stuff like these: first a kids entertainer but then scrapped and turned into a military weapon. i dont care what your oc used to do in the past, just his current job thats all)**

* * *

**And thats all. More OC´s will come, so don´t worry uys! Please, feel free to review, and I will see you on the next chapter! Good bye my dear animatronics!**


	27. Welcome to the Underroom

**Chapter 27: Welcome to the Underroom**

* * *

_**New OC´s in this chapter:**_

_**Lexi the Assassin Black Wolf (belongs to Dark Matter)**_

_**Melody Moon the Wolf (belongs to FNaF123)**_

_**Galaxy the Pirate Hare (belongs to NightSkyFrost)**_

* * *

_Idea thanks to Flamespeed... or some of it._

* * *

_[Snowdin]_

"SANS, HOW MANY TIMES SHOULD I TELL YOU TO PICK UP YOUR SOCKET!" Papyrus the skeleton yelled.

"ok..." a voice said from upstairs.

"THAT IS THE SAME THING YOU SAY OVER AND OVER AGAIN! YOU NEED TO PICK UP YOUR SOCKET NOW!" Papyrus said again.

"ok..." was the answer of his younger brother.

"CURSES! ARE YOU GONNA SAY THE SAME THING OVER AND OVER AGAIN?! WE ARE EVEN RUNNING OUT OF PAPER BECAUSE OF THE NOTES YOU LEAVE RIGHT NEXT TO YOUR SOCK!" Papyrus said.

"alright..." Sans said this time.

Papyrus stomp his foot on the floor madly.

"FORGET IT! I WILL TAKE A WALK! AND YOU NEED TO GO BACK TO WORK RIGHT NOW LAZYBONES!" Papyrus said as he opened the entrance door.

"c´mon bro, you know i had a ton..." Sans said as he opened the door of his room and looked at his brother.

"DON´T..." Papyrus said but it was too late.

"a skele-ton..." Sans chuckled while shrugging.

**BADUM TSS**

"SANS!"

"c´mon, you are smiling..."

"I KNOW AND I HATE IT!" Papyrus said, "I´LL BE BACK!"

Yeah, it was a beautiful day outside. The villagers of Snowdin were enjoying building snowmans, playing with snowballs or even putting presents under a decorated christmas tree, even if they still don´t know why. Papyrus decided to take a day off. He walked through the village right to the River Person.

"Tra la la. I´m the River Man. Or I´m the River Woman? It doesn´t really matter..." the River Person said as he saw Papyrus approaching.

"HELLO! DO YOU THINK YOU COULD CARRY ME ON YOUR BOAT TO A PLACE WHERE I COUDL GET SOME RELAX AND SERENITY?" Papyrus asked.

"Tra la la, get aboard. I may know the place you are looking for," the River Person said.

Without wasting his time, Papyrus jumped aboard.

"AWAY WE GO! NYEH HEH HEH!" Papyrus said while posing in a heroic way.

Then. the River Person rode away.

"ANYWAY, WHAT PLACE YOU WERE TALKING ABOUT?" Papyrus asked curiously.

"Tra la la, a place where anyone can do anything. A place that you won´t get disturbed if you don´t want to. A place where nobody can get to," The River Person said.

Papyrus rubbed his head.

"ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT THE RUINS? HOTLAND? KING FLUFFYBUNS CASTLE? THE TRASH CAN?" Papyrus asked.

"Tra la la, close but no. I´m talking about a break room," the River Person said.

"A BREAK ROOM? WHAT DOES A BREAK ROOM HAVE THAT MAKES IT SO SPECIAL?" Papyrus asked surprised.

"The break room I´m talking about is occupied by talking robot animals that they call themselves animatronics. Some of them are funny, some are not funny, some are kind, some are not so kind..." the River Person said.

Papyrus was curious. Who knows what he could find there? Papyrus like the spirit of adventure. And everytime he sees trouble he is always forced to... ask Undyne for help.

"WOWIE! I WANT TO TAKE A LOOK AT THAT ROOM! MAYBE IT WON´T BE SO BAD IF I LEFT THIS PLACE FOR A WHILE RIGHT?" Papyrus said, "QUICK! TO THE BREAK ROOM!"

"Tra la la, now we go," the River Man said.

Then, Papyrus took out his phone and started dialing.

"I´M SURE EVERYONE WANTS TO BE THERE! PAPYRUS IS GONNA INVITE MY GOOD FRIENDS! I HOPE THEY GET THE INVITATION!" Papyrus said as he send a message to some of his friends.

* * *

_[The Break Room - Some time later]_

"Wow, isn´t it amazing we are finally here? This is gonna be so much fun!" a certain assassin female wolf said.

Her name is Lexi. Lexi is new here, as well as other two animatronics.

"Yeah, that´s pretty cool. It´s good we have our own break room," a hare animatronic with thin body, dark indigo and very soft fluffy fur with big bright purple eyes said.

The hare´s name is Galaxy, but some animatronics call her Sky. She is an expert hand to hand combat but only uses her abilities when neccessary.

"Hey Melody, are you excited too?" Galaxy said as she looked at another wolf with black fur, with silver on her paws, tail, ears, and around her eyes, icy blue eyes, sharp teeth and claws, and golden bows on each ear.

"Y-Yeah! Of course I am! We will meet n-new animatronics! And cool guys... r-right?" Melody asked.

Melody was shy and lonely, but besides that, she is a kind animatronic. Melody giggled as she tried to cover her face. Lexi opened the door of the break room and smiled.

"Well, we are here," Lexi said, "So, what is the first thing we should do?"

"Leaving your weapons on the Storage Room would be a good start," Zen said as he approached the girls, "Hello! It´s nice to meet new animatronics! I´m Zen the Owl, who are you?"

"Well I´m Lexi the Assassin Wolf!" Lexi said as she wrapped her arms around her friends shoulders, "And these two are Galaxy and Melody!"

"Hello!" Galaxy said happily.

"H-Hi!" Melody whispered.

"Well hello! I´m glad to meet you! Are you ready to meet the other animatronics here?" Zen asked.

"Oh, absolutely!" Galaxy said.

"Hehe, cool!" Zen said as he showed them the living room where some animatronics where there, "Alright, so here we got Exo, Flame, Swift, Melody, Lance, Zack, Riverlight, Stonetail, Alex, Wesley, and my girlffriend Bootleg!"

"Oh, hi everyone!" Galaxy said.

Some said ´hi´back while some stayed in silence.

"Woah, this room is huge, there is a lot of things we can do!" Lexi said.

"Yep, you can do almost anything here, however the worst part is when the dares and challenges comes," Flame said as he approached them.

"Dares? How?" Melody asked.

"I better not explain, you will see later," Zen said, "Now, does anyone of you wants to..."

Suddenly, just as Zen was about to ask something, somebody ringed on the door.

"Huh, wonder who that can be..." Flame said.

"Wait, I´m on it..." Exo said as he walked toward the door.

He grabbed the knob and opened it. He looked left, he looked right, but there was nobody there.

"I guess this was just a prank?" Exo thought.

"hey dude, down here..." a voice said.

Exo looked down and he saw what it looks like a skeleton boy with a blue hood. He doesn´t know why, but he sweared he saw him somewhere.

"Umm, listen kiddo, we are kinda busy right now. How about another time ok?" Exo said as he began to close the door.

"huh, weird. you don´t know me right?" the skeleton said.

Exo looked at him again.

"Umm, not that I remember..." Exo answered.

The skeleton sighed.

"well, that´s not important right now," the skeleton said, "what it does matter is that i need your help..."

"My help? Really?" Exo asked with an eyebrow, "Can I ask what you want me to do?"

"some hours ago, my younger brother dissapeared and i suspect that he is around here somewhere as well as some of my friends too..." he said.

Exo giggled a little bit.

"Listen kiddo, if somebody would have sneaked in here, I would already noticed it," Exo said.

"oh really?" the skeleton said, "so how you explain that plate of spaghetti on the kitchen table?"

Exo thought that was not true. Slowly, he leaned away and took a peek on the kitchen. But by his surprise, there was a plate of spaghetti, just what the boned guy said. Maybe he wasn´t lying after all. Exo looked back at him.

"Alright, I don´t know how you knew that, but I can assure you that there is still nobody here with the exception of animatronics"

Suddenly, Zen called for him.

"Hey Exo, who is it?" Zen asked.

"Nah, it´s just a skeleton kid with a hoodie telling me that his friends are lost inside our break room..." Exo said.

"Oh ok," Zen said as he was about to leave, but then he remembered," Wait, skeleton kid? He has a blue hoodie?"

"Uh, yeah..."

"And he is always smiling?"

"Yeah... that´s creepy..."

"And he is short?!"

"Yeah?"

That´s when Zen pushed Exo away and opened the door wide open.

"For lord´s sake! It´s Sans!" Zen yelled.

Sans waved at him.

"sup. do we know each other?" Sans asked.

"Not exactly but... but! It´s Sans!" Zen said again.

"Wait, did you said Sans?" Flame asked as he got a better view on the skeleton, "Holy sh*t! IT´S SANS!"

"sup," Sans said again.

"Sans, it´s a honor to meet you! B-But, what are you doing here?!" Flame asked excited.

"well, as i was telling that coyote guy before, i came here because my brother, as well as some of my friends, are missing, and by what the River Person told me, he guide them here, in this break room, which it is pretty cool i gotta say," Sans said with a giggle.

Both Flame and Zen were happy to help him.

"SURE! WE WILL HELP YOU!" both of them said.

Then, Exo pushed them aside.

"Alright you two fangirls, stop it. And you, Sans right? We are going to help you, but we don´t have any idea where your friends could be," Exo said.

"i guess ya better find them. oh, and you better be quick. humans are calling for them to write their fictional stories," Sans said as he turned away and walked.

Confused, Exo slowly closed the door. Then, he looked at the gang: Flame, Zen, Swift, Bootleg, and the new ones which are Lexi, Melody and Galaxy.

"Alright listen up everyone," Exo said, "Seems that we got into a problem. There are official characters who infiltrated into our break room and we didn´t noticed them. And now, we should go and look for them quick. So, we are gonna split up. Zen, you go with Bootleg cause I´m pretty sure that she wants to be with you anyway..."

"Exactly!" Bootleg said.

"Flame, you go with Swift," Exo said.

"We are on it!" Swift said.

"And you three..." Exo said while pointing at the female animatronics.

"Wait, us?" Melody asked.

"Yeah, you three. You will go together as you seem very attached to each other. Just look for anyone who is not made of metal like us the animatronics and bring them here got it?" Exo said.

"Oh man, this is gonna be awesome!" Lexi said as she took out her daggers.

"L-Lexi! T-This might be dangerous!" Melody said.

"Dangerous or not, this is gonna be fun, let´s go!" Galaxy said as she runned away.

"Aaaaand I guess I gotta go alone..." Exo said, but after a moment of thinking, "Nah, who am I kidding, they can handle this on their own. I´ll go to the bedroom..."

Too bad for him that there was somebody there waiting for anyone who would show up.

* * *

_[The Dare Room]_

"Do you really think he might be here?" Bootleg asked while she was swinging around the ceiling.

"I´m pretty sure! If there is something that Papyrus love is to make exercise!" Zen answered.

"Talking about him, how does that Papyrus look like?" Bootleg asked.

"Well, he is tall... he is wearing a red scarf which it makes him look cool, he is also weaing a custom which he consider as his ´battle uniform´, he also has red gloves, blue underwear, and high red boots..." Zen said.

"Just like that guy over there who is dressed up like a trainer?" Bootleg said as she pointed her claw at Papyrus who was, efectively, doing some exercise.

There, our beloved and funny characters Papyrus was dressed with his exercise clothes. He was trooting around the room, saying "100 TURNS TO BECAME STRONGER! NYEH HEH HEH!"

"I can´t believe it we found him!" Zen said as he approached Papyrus, with Bootleg following him behind.

Once he got near Papyrus, the skeleton saw him and giggled.

"GREETINGS! IT´S THE FIRST TIME I SAW SOMEONE IN HERE! I THOUGHT I WAS ALONE!" Papyrus said.

Suddenly, the room was filled with music that came out of nowhere. Zen immediately recognized that music. It was called "Nyeh Heh Heh"

"Papyrus! It´s ahonor to meet you! My name is Zen the Owl," Zen said excited, "And she is Bootleg the Vixen, my girlfriend"

"H-Hi!" Bootleg said shyly.

Papyrus giggled and smiled.

"WOWIE! IT´S NICE TO MEET YOU TOO! I AM THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL PAPYRUS!" Papyrus said while posing in a heroic way, "HOW CAN I HELP YOU MY OWLY FRIEND?"

Zen had a lot of questions for him, but he remembered that Sans told him that they didn´t had enough time and they should tell the characters to go back to their respective room. Zen sighed sadly and looked at him.

"Papyrus, I´m afraid I have to ask you to leave this place," Zen said, "Your brother was looking for you as well as the humans,"

Papyrus seemed confused. It seems that this owl wanted to kick him out of here. But he was the great and brave Papyrus! He couldn´t let anyone treat him like that.

"NYEH HEH HEH! SEEMS THAT YOU WANT ME TO GET OUT OF HERE! I´M NOT OFFENDED!" Papyrus said, "I HAVE AN IDEA! IF YOU CAN DEFEAT THE GREAT AND BRAVE PAPYRUS, I WILL LEAVE! IF NOT, THEN I SHALL STAY HERE AS LONG AS I WANT AND MAKE SPAGHETTI AND DIFFICULT PUZZLES FOR EVERYONE!"

Zen smiled at the challenge. But then, Bootleg hold his hand.

"Zen, are you crazy? You don´t know what is he capable of!" Bootle said scared.

But Zen smiled.

"Not to worry! I know Papyrus! I played Undertale a lot of times! This is gonna be easy cake!" Zen said as he approached Papyrus.

Then, Papyrus took out his exercise clothes and put on his battle uniform. With a smile in his face, he said: "THE GREAT AND BRAVE PAPYRUS IS READY!"

Suddenly, the lights turned off as another song came. Zen´s body started glowing. It was cool, until suddenly he had what it looks like a small and round white orb in his chest.

"What the... what is happening? This never happened in the game!" Zen said a little bit concerned.

Papyrus chuckled.

"WOWIE! THAT´S THE WEIRDEST SOUL I HAVE EVER SEEN IN MY LIFE!" Papyrus said as he pointed the orb which it was on Zen´s chest.

Zen now got it.

"Wait, so this is my soul? My heart?" Zen asked.

Suddenly, he realized...

"BUT IT IS MY CORE!" Zen yelled.

"EXACTLY!" Papyrus said, "IT´S TIME TO START!"

Zen took a deep breath.

"Ok, so I got 4 choices," Zen said to himself as 4 levitating boxes appeared in front of him, "I can fight, act, take out an item and give mercy. I do like Papyrus, he is a nice guy. I´m gonna give him mercy,"

Zen tried to move his soul into the Mercy box, but he was new at this and couldn´t control it.

"Dammit, how do I... move this... thing!" Zen said annoyed.

But what he didn´t know is that when he moved forward, he accidentaly pushed the Fight box. Suddenly, Zen´s core let out a small white orb which it hit Papyrus and for some reason, the letter 8 appeared as well as a green bar, which it decreased a little bit.

"SO, WE ARE SERIOUS HUH?" Papyrus said, "WELL THEN, IT´S TIME FOR YOU TO FACE MY DREAD BLUE ATTACK!"

Suddenly, blue bones appeared behind Papyrus and they were heading right into Zen. Bootleg panicked.

"Zen! You gotta move now!" Bootleg said.

But Zen smirked.

"OF course not! These blue bones won´t hurt me if I don´t move! Bring it on Papyrus!" Zen said with a smirk.

Effectively, when those bones touched Zen, they just trasppassed him, and Zen didn´t took damage. Zen knew what was gonna happen next. His core would surely turn blue and a normal white bone would come. But suddenly...

"AHH! What is happening with my legs?!" Zen said as he got to his knees by some kind of pain in his legs.

Just like he thought, his core turned blue and a small white bone came rolling toward him. The bone hit Zen, making him lose balance and receive damage.

"YOU´RE BLUE NOW," Papyrus said with a smirk, "THAT´S MY SPECIAL ATTACK! NYEH HEH HEH!"

Suddenly, the music "Bonetrousle" started playing. Zen stood up with a fierce look. He tried to move his core slowly. He now learned how to use it.

"Alright Papyrus, try to hit me with everything you got," Zen said, "I will still give you mercy!"

After saying this, Papyrus and Zen got into a fierce battle. Papyrus throwing bones at Zen, while he jump, dodge and moved his core around to evade them. Tension was shown in these two opponents. While Zen was dodging, Bootleg could do nothing else but to enjoy an oil ice cream while looking at his boyfriend jumping for his life.

"Go Zen! You can do it!" Bootleg said from the distance.

After an hour, which it looked like an eternity, both foes were exhausted.

"HUFF, HUFF! IT IS CLEAR NOW!" Papyrus said while sweating, "YOU CAN´T BEAT ME OWL GUY!"

Zen couldn´t do anything but to take a deep breath.

"THAT´S WHY THE GREAT AND WONDERFUL PAPYRUS WILL SPARE YOU FOR THIS TIME!" Papyrus said.

Zen smiled. He moved his core to the Mercy box and hit it. Soon, the light´s turned on again and the music stopped. Papyrus giggled as he appraoched Zen.

"WOWIE! YOU ARE SURE A FIERCE OPPONENT FOR ME! WE SHOULD HANG OUT SOMETIME!" Papyrus said.

"Hey kid, listen I hate tyo say this, but you gotta get out of this room. Everyone is looking for you and you should go back home," Exo said

"Yeah? Thank you Papyrus..." Zen said as he dropped to the floor.

"WELL THEN, I GUESS I GOTTA DO WHAT I PROMISE! I WILL GO BACK TO SNOWDIN!" Payrus said as he started to walk away, "SEE YA LATER OWL MAN, AND YOU TOO VIXEY GIRL!"

"Umm, bye!" Bootleg said with waving her paw.

"OH, BY THE WAY," Papyrus said, "COULD YOU TELL UNDYNE THAT I WILL BE WAITING FOR HER IN HER HOUSE?"

"Un...dyne?" Zen asked afraid.

"YES! I INVITED HER TO THIS PLACE TOO!" Papyrus said as he finally leaved.

* * *

_[Bedroom]_

Meanwhile, Exo was walking inside the bedroom. He knew that his friends could get those official characters out of their break room in no time. Besides, he had a long day. He laid his knife on the table and just when he was about to lay on his bed, he saw a shadow in the distant.

"Huh, I wonder who is that..." Exo said as he approached the shadow.

As he got closer, he could identify him. It looked like a goat kid wearing a green long-sleeved shirt with yellow stripes. He couldn´t see his face because he was turned around. Exo groaned as he saw he was no animatronic and probably was one of those official characters that invaded the break room.

"Listen kid, I hate to say this, but you gotta go right now. People are looking for you and this is not your break room," Exo said.

But the goat kid didn´t said a thing. He simply turned around and looked at him. Exo noticed his face with long ears, a snout, and visible fangs. The goat kid looked at him with a cute smile.

"Howdy! It´s nice to meet you! Who are you?" the goat kid asked.

Exo thought that this goat kid was just a poor innocent kid who got lost. He sighed and tried to take it easy on him this time.

"Hey kid, it´s nice to meet you too," Exo said as he got closer, "My name is Exo the Explorer Coyote, but you can call me Exo for short"

"Exo? That´s a nice name!" the goat kid said with a smile.

"Thanks buddy," Exo said, "And now, who are you?"

"Me?" the Goat kid asked as the room get darker, "Exo, I´m your best friend..."

Suddenly, all the lights exploded. Exo got in a defensive stance. Then, a bright shiny light appeared inside the room. Exo covered his eyes for a moment. When he opened them again, the goat kid wasn´t there anymore.

"What the heck..." Exo said as he looked at the monster in front of him.

Instead of the goat kid, there was a teenage goat with black eyes, longer fangs and a pair of horns. He was wearing a long dark robe with white sleeves and the Delta Rune on the front with a large collar and shoulderpads. With his dark voice, the goat said:

**"ASRIEL DREEMURR"**

Suddenly, music filled the room, "Hopes and Dreams" to be exactly. The goat who is called Asriel was levitating and for sure he was looking for a fight. Exo smirked as he took out his knife.

"Ok then, so I got to fight with a flying goat dude? That´s ok I guess, bring it on!" Exo said.

Asriel smirked as he shrugged.

"We are gonna fight my way, not yours," Asriel said.

That´s when Exo´s chest started glowing as his soul, or core, came out and laid on his chest. Exo at first was confused as he saw the 4 boxes in front of him which were Fight, Act, Item and Mercy. Then he groaned of annoyance as he remembered the Undertale game system and how it worked.

"Alright, I have seen Flame, Zen and a bunch of other OC´s playing this game," Exo said as he moved his soul, "This can´t be that difficult. And where does that music come from? I guess that is not the matter. Besides, what could go wrong?"

Suddenly, rainbow colors filled the room as Asriel started levitating around it. He was laughing, ready to fight him.

"Well I´ll be f¨cked..." Exo said.

* * *

_[Fight Room]_

"Flame, sweetie, who are we looking for exactly?" Swift asked as she saw Flame looking around the Fight Room.

"Well you know, we are looking for one of Undertale´s official characters. Anybody could be here," Flame said.

"Wait... have you sneaked inside their break room again Flame?" Swift asked with her arms crossed.

"Umm... just a couple of times... but don´t worry they haven´t see me," Flame said without a hint of concerness in his voice.

Swift just rolled her eyes and shrugged. Flame keep searching around.

"Don´t worry Swift," Flame said, "I recognize any character from Undertale. There is Frisk, Sans, Papyrus, Toriel, Asgore, Alphys, Mettaton, Chara, Flowey, Asriel..."

"And what about her?" Swift asked as she pointed at someone who was standing on top of what it looks like a hilltop.

Flame stopped and looked at her. He immediately recognize her. That armor, that fish-like monster with blue scales and a long bright red ponytail with an eyepatch on her left eye. He smiled as he took out his sword.

"Well well well, look who we got here..." Flame said, "It is Undyne"

Just as he said her name, Undyne turned around and looked at him.

"Who called me? Do anyone of you two losers was looking for me?" Undyne said while looking at Swift and Flame.

Swift tried to talk calmy, but Flame didn´t.

"Losers? Us?" Flame said, "Yeah, that comes from a fish who believes in anime"

Swift tried to calm him down: "Umm, Flame, maybe we shouldn´t..."

"SHUT UP! I still believe in anime! It´s something I can´t take out of my head!" Undyne said madly, "Castles, princesses, warriors, it´s a perfect world!"

"A perfect and FICTIONAL world!" Flame said, "You are nothing but a pathetic fish who believes in that!"

Undyne seemed mad. Swift tried to push Flame away.

"Flame! You are gonna get us killed! Let´s leave while we can!" Swift said while pushing him away.

But Flame stood firmly. He looked at Undyne and pointed his claw at her.

"Listen to me Undyne!" Flame said, "You infiltrated into our break room and it´s time for you to be taught a lesson! You are leavin this place you like it or not!"

Undyne seemed to be mad.

"COME FORWARD IF YOU DARE!" Undyne said, "LET´S FINISH THIS ONCE AND FOR ALL!"

Just as Flame was about to take astep forward, Swfit hold his arm.

"Flame, are you nuts? That fish monster might kill you!" Swift said worried.

"Me? Ha, she wish. I´m gonna beat Undyne ok? Just wait here," Flame said as he continued walking.

Just when he was beneath Undyne, she yelled in anger and with a spear in her hand, charged at Flame.

"THIS IS IT! NO HOLDING BACK! NGAHHHHHHHH!" Undyne yelled as the room got darker.

Flame realized that his chest was glowing. He noticed that his core came out of his chest. He was rather amazed than scared.

"Oh, sweet! Just like in the game!" Flame exclaimed as the same 4 boxes appeared in front of him.

Suddenly, Undyne hit Flame´s soul with her spear. Flame´s core turned green. Then, a shield and a spear appeared out of nowhere and into Flame´s paws.

"While you are green you won´t go anywhere!" Undyne said as the music filled the room.

"Alright Undyne, give me all you got!" Flame said while raising his shield.

Undyne thre spears at Flame, but he easily blocked them with the shield. It seemed like a tough and intense battle. Undyne keep throwing her spears and Flame keep blocking them. He sometimes took a spear into his body, which it hurt, but even with that, Flame was determined to win this fight. He knew Undyne. She would not give up easily. But Flame didn´t want to kill her anyway. Besides that bad temper of her, Undyne is a good monster. Flame would do anything to somehow spare Undyne, but everytime he pressed the Mercy buttom, Undyne would only laugh and throw spears at him, faster than the last time.

Swift was looking in the distance. Flame was hurt, and some of the spears were still impaled in his metallic body. She wondered when the battle could end.

"Dammit, this will never end..." Flame thought.

But then, Flame remembered of a way to stop the fight with Undyne. The only thing that would stop her was Hotland or a place as hot as Hotland. But where? Maybe Flame could travel to the Undertale room with Undyne following his steps. Maybe he would go to a very warm room, hot enough for Undyne to pass out. Maybe he could...

"You know what Undyne?!" Flame said as he put his sword back to his back, "I´m done with this!"

Undyne looked at him confused.

"Done?! What do you mean by that?!" Undyne asked madly.

Taking two steps back, Flame replied: "Yeah, that´s right! You are no match for me Undyne! I bet you can´t catch me!"

After saying this, Flame started to run. Undyne felt mad.

"Are you challenging me? You little punk! Get over here now and let´s finish with this fight!" Undyne said as she started following Flame.

Meanwhile, Swift tried to catch on Flame.

"Can you tell me what the hell are you planning?" Swift asked.

"It´s simple! I´m just gonna led Undyne back to her break room," Flame said as he runned faster, "Just wait here, I´ll be back!"

After saying this, Flame continued to runned as Undyne was following him. Swift soon lost him, and the room finally got back to normal. Swift shrugged as she sighed.

"Well then, only Flame..." Swift said as she walked away.

* * *

_[Unknown Room]_

Meanwhile, the 3 newbies were on their search for the official characters. Lexi was not scared, Galaxy neither, but Melody sure was. They have no idea what kind of ugly and deadly monsters they would encounter. Well, at least they heard about Undertale. Some of them are not scary. In fact, they can be friendly. They needed to finish this quick and convince the characters to go back to their homes.

"Lexi, do you know where we are going right?" Galaxy asked.

"Of course I know! You don´t need to worry!" Lexi said with a smirk.

"G-Girls, this is is getting kinda creepy..." Melody said.

What they didn´t know is that a shadow was following them from behind.

"It´s ok Melody," Lexi said, "I will protect you from anything that wants to hurt you. Promise,"

"Oh, t-thanks..." Melody said shyly.

Suddenly, Lexi and Galaxy stopped. They could hear somebody walk"ing toward them. Lexi signalized Galaxy to be quiet while she slowly took out one dagger. Melody panicked a little bit and got to her knees. As the footsteps were getting closer, Lexi sprinted toward the monster.

"Alright, stop joking around!" Lexi said as she put her dagger up to her neck.

But then, the one who was sneaking around soon got scared, covered her eyes and kneeled.

"W-Wait, please don´t hurt me! I´m not here to fight you I swear!" said the monster.

When Lexi put her dagger back, she noticed that the mosnter was in fact a reptilian monster wearing glasses with brown leather skin and wearing a white lab coat. Lexi noticed she was scared, so she decided to leave her alone.

"Hey, it´s ok, I won´t hrt you," Lexi said to her.

The reptilian slowly looked at her.

"F-For real?" she asked.

"Yeah, of course..." Lexi said with a smile.

Then, the reptilian stood up and smiled.

"Oh boy, y-you sure scared me! I thought I w-was gonna die!" she said, "My name is Alphys, Underground´s Royal Scientist!"

"My name is Lexi, and these girls are Galaxy and Melody," Lexi said.

"Hello!" Galaxy said with a smile.

"H-Hi..." Melody said shyly.

Alphys smiled as she waved at them.

"Wow, i-it´s nice to meet you! I-I thought I was the only one here!" Alphys said.

"Wait," Lexi said, "Are you not one of those official characters who infiltrated here?"

"I-Infiltrated? B-But I was i-invited! I-I could never do something like that!" Alphys said surprised.

Galaxy tried to clam her down.

"Hey, it´s ok Alphys," she said, "But why haven´t you go back where you belong?"

"Oh, about that..." Alphys said, "Well, how can I explain this... I´m not the only one who came here..."

"Oh really?" Lexi asked.

"Y-Yeah! W-What would you said if I... created... a killer robot... who likes to kill?" Aplhys asked nervously.

"I would said that it would be a good practice for me," Lexi said with a smirk.

"Oh no no, you shouldn´t worry about that!" Alphys said, "Right now, he is a nice robot thanks to a human who convinced him to be good! The robot´s name is Mettaton. I created him for the only purpose of entertaining monsters with musical shows and trivias. When Papyrus invited me by sending me message to my phone, Mettaton followed me. And now, I don´t know where he is!"

Seems that Alphys was about to panick. Lexi tried to calm her down.

"Hey, it´s ok. If you say that is a good robot then what kind of disasters it could do?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah, besides we might not have to encounter it," Galaxy added.

Suddenly, the ground shook a little bit.

"Wait, girls, did you heared that?" Melody asked nervously.

The ground shook harder.

"Seems like an eartquake I guess?" Galaxy said.

"Sky, that is technically impossible for that to happen inside a break room," Lexi said.

The ground shook harder.

"Oh no," Alphys said worried, "Look out!"

Suddenly, a big explosion occured. Melody and Alphys hug each other while Lexi and Galaxy tried to wonder what just happened. There, in the middle of the dust, a robot like with black hair witha fringe that covers his right eye, pale skin and visible metal segments below and above his left eye appeared.

"OH YES!" Mettaton said in his robotic voice, "I HOPE YOU ARE READY MY DARLINGS FOR THE BEST TIME OF YOUR LIVES!"

Suddenly, the lihts turned on, revelaing him. Music filled the room while heSuddenly, Mettaton appeared behind Le started posing and dancing. Lexi looked at the robot confused.

"Is that... Mettataton?" Lexi asked.

"It´s Mettaton and yes, it is!" Alphys said.

"So you created a robot that can dance, pose..."

"And moan?" Galaxy asked.

"Yeah, pretty exactly," Alphys answered.

"Why?" Melody asked.

Alphys was about to give an answer, but not even she knows why she created a robot that can moan. She frowned as she hold her chin without getting an answer.

"Let´s forget about that," Lexi said as she took out a dagger," It´s time to finish with this bot!"

"W-Wait, you just can´t do that!" Alphys pleaded, "Mettaton is one of my best inventions ever! You don´t know how much effort I put building him!"

Lexi groaned as she put her dager back away.

"Fine..." Lexi said, "But how are we gonna convince this monster to go away?"

"I think he wants to have a dancing competition against you," Alphys said.

Suddenly, Mettaton appeared behind Lexi.

"WHAT DR. APLHYS SAID!" Mettaton said, "MY DARLINGS, RIGHT NOW BILLIONS OF MONSTER ARE WATCHING US FROM THE UNDERGROUND FOR ONE BIG SHOW! I KNOW YOU DON´T WANT TO DISAPPOINT THEM!"

That´s when Lexi, Galaxy and Melody realized that there were cameras all over the room. What it looks like a table of rankings appeared as well as a show stage below them. Mettaton started posing while looking at the cameras.

"I HOPE OUR CURRENT NINE VIEWERS ARE ENJOYING THIS! I´M GONNA INTRODUCE TO OUR NEW CONTESTANTS! FIRST, WE GOT A NICE AND CUTE WOLF WHO DRESSES AS A ASSASSIN! MY MY... ISN´T THIS EXCITING? I HOPE THAT LEXI IS GOOD AT DANCING AS WELL AS CHOPPING OTHER PEOPLE´S HEADS AND NECKS!"

"Hey!" Lexi said annoyed.

"SECOND, WE GOT A CUTE HARE ANIMATRONIC THAT LOOKS LIKE A MARTIAL ARTIST! I BET SHE KNOWS HOW TO MOVE THOSE PAWS TO DANCE AS WELL! HERE WE GOT GALAXY!" Mettaton anounced.

"Well, I´m not gonna argue that," Galaxy said.

"AND LAST BUT NOT LEAST, WE GOT..."

"NO! NOT ME! I DON´T WANT TO TAKE PART OF THIS!" Melody said as she runned away from the show stage.

Mettaton stood there confused.

"WELL, SEEMS THAT OUR CONTESTANT IS PRETTY SHY TO ACT!" Mettaton said, "BUT WORRY NOT! OUR TWO GUESTS HERE WILL FOLLOW US TO A DANCING MATCH, WHERE ONLY ONE OF US CAN BE VICTORIUS! WHO WILL WIN? WHO WILL NOT? WE ARE ABOUT TO FIND OUT THAT NOW!"

The music "Death by Glamore" started playing and Mettaton started posing. Lexi and Galaxy were confused.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Lexi asked.

"Just follow Mettaton! If we beat him at his own game, or show, we may convince him to go back to his break room!" Galaxy said.

Lexi groaned.

"You know it could be easily if we kill him riht?" Lexi asked.

"Well Alphys would be sad if we lay a sinle paw on him. So less talking and more dancing!" Galaxy said.

After she said this, both of her chests started glowing and her cores were visible. They could even hear the audience who were crazy and excited for the show. Galaxy also played Undertale, althought she could never finish the ame. One way to beat Mettaton was to reach over 10,000 viewers. Maybe, if she and Lexi dance and pose continuoulsy, they could increase the ratings. Soon, both animatronics started following Mettaton´s poses. It was very diffucult for them since they weren´t designed to dance but to fight. How Mettaton move so fast? With those legs anyone can dance fabulously.

The audience was gettin intense. After an hour, Lexi and Galaxy reached over 5,000 ratings. Wasn´t that bad huh? When Lexi tried to lift her leg, she slipped and accidentaly falled to the floor.

"Lexi! What´s wrong?" Galaxy asked worried.

"What´s wrong? How can we beat him? This is very difficult!" Lexi answered madly.

"C´mon Lexi," Galaxy said as she helped her to stand up, "We can do this together!"

"Yeah, but where is Melody? She is suppossed to help us!" Lexi asked.

Down the show stae, there was Melody and Alphys talking and laughing.

"Wow, so you say that there is anime called Mew Mew Kissy Cutie?!" Melody asked.

"Y-Yeah, it´s the best anime ever! I love it!" Alphys said excited.

"Oh my gosh, what it is about?!" Melody asked.

"Oh boy, where can I start?" Alphys said, "Ok, so it starts with..."

"Nah, leave her like that. At least she is having fun," Galaxy said.

After Lexi falled to the floor, the ratings lowered. Galaxy groaned as she saw the people getting bored. She had to be better than that! There was no way she could lose. Galaxy started posin and dancing faster. Lexi was surprised, as well as Mettaton. Galaxy seemed very determined to win. The audience ot crazy and more excited than ever. Soon, the ratings were increased to ver 7,000. They were so close to victory! Mettaton was getting excited for that too. He too started dancin wildy and faster. Seemed that the dancing battle between Galaxy and Mettaton would never end, as well as the ratings! For bein a martial artist hare, she knows how to move!

"ALRIGHT MY DARLINGS!" Mettaton said, "SHOW ME WHAT YOU CAN DO!"

"Oh, you asked for it Mettaton!" Galaxy said.

The music got faster. These three robots semeed to be dancing not only for victory, but for fame. Some of the audience supoorted Mettaton while others supported Lexi and Galaxy. However, as the show went on, they seemed to be exhausted. The three of them, Mettaton Galaxy and Laxi, were tired. Galaxy looked at the ratings. 9,950! There was only one more pose she could do...

"Lexi, stand back," Galaxy said, "It´s time for one more pose!"

Lexi stood back as she saw her friend gettin ready for the last attack. Galaxy took a deep breath, then she runned through the show stage and slid on her knees. Then. she looked at the audience with a bright smile while lifting her left leg and her right arm. The audience stood there for a moment. Galaxy was afraid that the audience didn´t like that. But suddenly, the audience exploded with applauses. The ratings soon increased to 10,000. Galaxy smiled but she couldn´t feel her legs anymore. She dropped to the floor but still smiling. Lexi went over her and helped her while Mettaton clapped as he looked at them.

"MY MY, YOU TWO SURE PUT A GREAT SHOW TODAY! NICE JOB!" Mettaton said.

Lexi smiled as well as Galaxy.

"WELL NOW, I´M AFRAID I HAVE TO GO. MY FANS NEED ME IN THE UNDERGROUND! SEE YOU LATER MY DARLINGS!" Mettaton said as he walked away.

Soon, the cameras vanished as well as the show stage, the audience and the ratings. Lexi carried Galaxy on her back.

"Hey, you did a lot of dancing today," Lexi said.

"Thanks..." Galaxy managed to say.

Lexi walked toward Melody, whow as still chatting with Alphys.

"There! We are now friends on the Undernet!" Alphys said.

"Oh wow! This is so cool!" Melody answered excitedy.

"Alright Melody, we have to o now, our job is done," Lexi said.

Melody stood up and followed her.

"Well Alphys, it was nice to meet you, but I think you should go now too. Mettaton already leaved," Lexi added.

Alphys nodded as she opened the door of the room.

"It was nice to meet all of you! Good bye!" Alphys said as she leaved.

"Bye Alphys!" the three girls said in unison as they too leaved.

* * *

_[Living Room]_

"So Flame lead Undyne back to the Undertale official break room?! Wow, that´s amazing..." Zen said when Swift told him about what happened earlier.

"Yeah, can you imagine? And what about you?" Swift asked.

"Well Zen successfully convinced Papyrus to go back to Snowdin," Bootleg said.

Just as Bootleg finished saying this, Lexi, Galaxy and Melody appeared.

"We did it! We sent those Undertale characters where they belong!" Galaxy said.

Lexi laid Galaxy on the couch slowly and carefully.

"Well that was fun. We danced, posed and do a lot of other things..." Lexi said.

"Well I´m glad everything is back in order," Zen said, "I hope Sans visit us someday..."

Just as they started to leaved, Zen asked: "Wait, have any of you seen Exo?"

* * *

_[Bedroom]_

"Refused?! Again?! C´mon Asriel, we are stuck in here for more than 5 hours!" Exo said annoyed as he saw his core breaking apart but then united again.

Asriel Dreemurr growled as he facepalmed.

"Are you really this bad Exo? Have you never played the game before?!" Asriel asked.

"Just because my creator played it doesn´t mean I did it too! Can´t we just quit?!" Exo said.

"Well we can´t! This is the game system, and unless you beat me we cannot leave!" Asriel said.

"But dude, this is the 78 time you tear my core apart! We are not making any progress!" Exo answered.

Asriel too was getting bored, and besides he was right. Unless Exo beats him, they couldn´t leave. They were stuck there... probably forever!

"But hey I gotta admit, the music is pretty cool!" Exo added.

"Oh, well thank you! Hopes and Dreams is fantastic and nobody can deny it!" Asriel said happily.

**END OF CHAPTER 27**

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! I´m once again back here with another chapter of The Break Room! I really hoped you enjoyed this chapter uys! As always, credits for the OC´s go to their respective owners! If you have any OC you want to see here, o to chapter 1 and fill the OC forum! You can either send me your OC infor via PM or in the reviews! Every chapter new OC´s will appear, so stay tunned! Now, I know I have been absent for some days uys and I´m sorry about that, but altely I´ve running out of ideas. So, if you have any idea that you want to share, you can put it in the reviews section or you can also send me a PM.**

_Now, maybe some of you who are new readin this book, have been wondering about the game I´m planning to makke. First of all, it´s gonna take some time. I´m still on first year of collage and I will learn how to make videogame so there is no hurry. Second, you wanted some infor right? Ok, here it is: so, the characters are gonna be based only on OC´s, so that means no Freddy, BOnnie or Chica or any official FNAF characters. Second, this is a fighting survival game. So the characters are based on their stories as well as their abilities. There are gonna be 4 different types. Strong, Fast, Alert and Resistant._

_Strong class are the ones who have any heavy weapon. But listen here: it does not include fire weapons, but dull weapons. Weapons like, sludgehammer, hammers, rams, katanas, swords, baseball bats, axes, pickaxes, crowbars, etc._

_Fast class are the ones who carries any slicing and not heavy weapons. It does include, knives, small axes, machetes, screwdrivers, daggers, kunais, and anything that you can use WITH ONLY ONE HAND._

_Alert class are the ones who can use fire weapons, but not heavy fire weapons. This include: pistols, SMG´s, revolvers, UZI´S, and any samll fire weapon._

_Resistant class are the ones who uses heavy machine guns. Like for example: shotguns, sniper rifles and anything like that. _

_No other class can hold any weapon that the other class can hold, take that in mind. this is enough for this chapter. I will explain more next one._

**After saying that, I´m proud to say that we got new fighting challenges:**

* * *

**Sivana vs Katie**

**Zen and Bootleg vs Dirk and Shady (Man, the first team battle, this will get exciting!)**

**Alex vs Weasley**

* * *

**Remember there is still the fight between Exo and Charlie so you can still vote who you want to win and you can also decide the fate of the loser! As always, you can still send your dares, questions, and fight requests in the reviews or via PM. And well, after saying this, I´m afraid I have to go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter guys! Good bye my dear animatronics!**


	28. Mysterious Wolf Animatronic

**Chapter 28: Mysterious Wolf Animatronic**

* * *

**_New OC´s in this chapter:_**

_**Violet the Alpha Wolf (belongs to FragileTales)**_

**_Tom "Tommy" Turkey (belongs to ITZTURKEY)_**

* * *

_[Unknown Location]_

"I still remember that fateful day..." a animatronic wolf wearing a strong armor under a queen´s dress said, "I was borned and raised by my parents only for them to die in front of me when I was 5. I have enough of this, living in this forest..."

The wolf animatronic took her helmet off and looked at the horizon.

"I heared there was a place... a place that some of my kind call ´The Break Room´or something like that..." the wolf said as she started walking, "I will go in there to find a partner strong enough to fight with me"

After sayin those words, the wolf jumped and slid down through the hill. And so, she started her desire travel, ready to meet his new ally.

"I also heared there was this animatronic who I interpret as somekind of an Alpha Wolf due to his adventures and actions... I can´t wait to meet him..." the girl said, "I can´t wait to meet that animatronic called..."

* * *

_[The Break Room]_

"Hey Exo, want to shoot some aliens in the Destiny break room?" Zack said happily as he showed Exo a gun, who was playing in his phone.

"Wait, really? Again?" Exo asked concerned, "Don´t you remember the last time we did that? Two humans and a robot almost killed us with their guns!"

* * *

_[Destiny Break Room]_

"Get those enemies! Do not let them get the flag!" a human Guardian yelled as he shoot his tesla rifle at Zack and Exo who were hiding behind a rock.

"Oh man, we are pretty screwed up huh?" Zack said as he returned fire.

"Hey, whorever you are!" Exo said to the human, "We are really sorry, we thought this was Halo!"

* * *

_[The Break Room]_

"Oh, I remember now..." Zack said, "But hey, who cares! You liked it and you can´t deny it!"

Exo chuckled and nodded.

"Ya, gotta admit that was funny," Exo said as he put his phone away and stood up, "But the two of us? I got a feeling that we need someone else in here..."

"I know buddy," Zack said while holding Exo´s shoulder, "That´s why I called someone to come with us!"

Just as he said that, a turkey animatronic with Black feathers, black and blue tail feathers, black beak, glowing blue eyes concealed by welding goggles, wearing a black and blue mechanic's shirt, black work pants, black steel-toed boots with blue toes and dirty, black leather work gloves opened the door to the break room. He looked at Zack and Exo and smiled.

"Hey Zack! Sup Exo!" the turkey animatronic said, "How ya doin?"

"Tom Tommy Turkey," Exo said, "About time you were in here!"

Tommy shrugged and nodded.

"Ya, are we ready to go?" Tom said.

"Oh hell yeah!" Zack said, "We will be three against a whole hive of monsters and aliens! Now, I got your weapons, so the Magnum for Exo and Tommy you got the RPG,"

"Wait, really? You give Tommy a rocket propelled grenade while you give me a handgun?" Exo asked annoyed.

"Say that to your single paw," Zack answered.

"Oh, right..." Exo replied.

Just as they were about to leave, Tommy wondered if there was someone else to come in here.

"Hey Exo, is anybody else comming today?" Tommy asked.

"Not that I remember... besides if someone comes I got Zen to welcome them," Exo said.

"Oh, okay then, let´s get moving!" Tommy said as he was about to open the door.

Suddenly, the door opened and in there, the female animatronic wolf which we saw earlier was standing in the entrance. She looked around and noticed the three boys. She was wearin her helmet again so they couldn´t see her.

"Is this... ´The Break Room´?" she asked.

"Uhh... yeah, it is," Exo answered.

"Oh, cool!" she said as she took off her helmet again, "My name is Violet. It´s a pleasure to meet you guys!"

Exo looked at Zack and Tommy. He immediately hided the gun and smiled.

"Uh, hi! It´s a pleasure to meet you too! Haha! Ha... um..." then Exo looked at his friends, "So guys, what do you say about Violet?"

"Too much armor. Do not want," Zack replied.

Exo immediately hit him with his shoulder while smiling, pretending nothing happened.

"Sup! I´m Tom Tommy Turkey, but call me Tom for short!" Tom said happily.

Tommy stretched his wing and shook Violet´s paw for a moment. Then, akward silence...

"So, is there anything you want to know?" Exo asked, "There are a lot of things to do in here. You can do anything you want: watch T.V. play videogames, relax on the couch, socialize with other animatronics, visit other break rooms..."

"Basically Zootopia!" Tomm said.

"Well, not exactly..." Exo replied, "I once traveled to Zootopia, dude it was the best thing I did in my life" Exo finished saying as he closed his eyes and smiled.

"Why? Did you have fun with the rabbit?" Zack asked.

"Shut up! She´s an anthro and I´m a animatronic! How can that even work?!" Exo replied annoyed.

"Dude, I´m anthro too..." Zack said, "We anthros are way better than animatronics..."

"Hey that´s racist!" Tommy replied.

"Of course not! Racism is the belief that all members of each race possess characteristics or abilities specific to that race, especially so as to distinguish it as inferior or superior to another race or races. We are real animals while you are robots! So you are not a race, so that´s not racism!"

"Hey, that..! Maybe that makes sense after all..." Exo said.

"Anyway, I came here looking for a Alpha wolf who could fight with me," Violet answered.

Exo looked at Zack confused.

"An... Alpha wolf?" Zack asked.

"You see, where I belonged..." Violet explained as she closed her eyes, "I used to live in a forest, took the throne of a corrupted animatronic called Warx, and after many mating seasons..."

"Wait a second... mating?" Zack thought, "But she´s a animatronic! How can we mate?!"

"Wait a second... a corrupted animatronic named Warx?" Exo thought, "What kind of forest is she talking about?"

"Wait a second..." Tommy thought, "Did I leaved the stove on?"

"So after that, I came here to look for a sidekick to fight by my side," Violet said, finishing her little backstory, "I heared that there was this animatronic called Exo whose adventures and achievements make him an Alpha wolf"

Both Zack and Tom looked at Exo with an eyebrow and with a perverted face. Exo frowned and looked at them with a ´wtf´ face.

"Ooookkkkk... Well I´m Exo, he is Zack and he is Tommy, we didn´t tell ya our names isn´t it?"

"Hi..." Zack and Tom said while lifting their paw and wing quickly.

"That´s great," Violet said happily, "And now Exo. Could you do me the hono to fight against me to prove your strength and bravery?" she said as she bowed.

"Dude, I´m definitely not gonna fight against her... at least not in a Fighting Chapter..." Exo whispered to Zack.

"Well, she says that your adventures and achievements turned you into a legend. So why are you so scared?" Tom asked.

"Buddy, I just defeated Purple Guy, Foxy, Freddy, Golden Freddy, Toy Freddy, Marionette, and some other OC´s. That doesn´t makes me special..." Exo replied.

"But of course, who can´t defeat Purple Guy these days?" Zack said.

"Anyway, what are you gonna do?" Tom asked.

Exo started thinkin for something. He didn´t want to fight, but who was willing to do it? Then, he had an idea.

"You know Tommy, you just gave me an idea!" Exo said.

"Wait, I did?" Tom asked.

Then, Exo walked toward Violet, who was looking at her TerraBlade (yeah, that TerraBlade from Terraria) and said: "Tom wants to fight with you"

"Say what?!" Tommy asked annoyed, "Exo that´s not fair!"

Violet smiled and nodded.

"Alright, if that´s what you want, I´ll accept his challenge," Violet said.

Tom groaned as he walked away.

"Tommy, you can´t run away now!" Zack said as he runned after him.

"This is gonna be fun..." Exo said as he runned after them too.

* * *

_[The Fight Room]_

"Alright Tommy, it can´t be that difficult right?" Zack said comforting Tom.

"Not that difficult? Have you seen that sword? It´s the freakin TerraBlade! By just swinging the sword, it can send a green blast of energy at the opponent!" Tom said, "Which it must hurt a lot!"

Violet was at the other side of the room, looking at her opponent like if beating him would be a piece of cake. Exo sighed and tried to calm Tom down.

"In that´s case, you gotta use your rage and fight against her!" Exo said.

"Dude, I like everyone. I´m not one of those guys who likes to fight. I can´t even get mad!" Tom stated.

"Did you brought your wrench?" Zack asked.

"Yeah, always with me," Tom answered.

"Well guess what? Your mechanic abilities are the most absurd and stupid I have ever seen!" Zack relplied.

Immediately, like if some kind of ragge filled Tom, he grabbed Zack by his shirt and pulled him.

"WHAT DID YOU SAID ABOUT MY MECHANIC ABILITES?! I´M THE BEST MECHANIC THERE IS, SO EITHER I CAN REPAIR ANYONE, OR DESTROY ANYONE!"

"That´s it Tom! Use that rage against her!" Exo said.

Tom immediately grabbed his wrench, swinged it a couple of times and looked at Violet with a ´Game on!´ face. Violet chuckled as she got ready to fight.

"Let´s do this!" Tom said as he sprinted toward Violet who was also ready for a fight.

As the two of them were fighting, Exo and Zack were deciding what to do.

"Wanna go to Destiny now?" Zack asked.

"Sure why not," Exo said as he followed him.

* * *

_[Some Hours Later...]_

"Hey man, how did it go?" Exo asked Tom.

Tom was wearing some bandages and he was leaking some oil. However, he smiled and shrugged.

"C´mon, I´m a mechanic turkey! I can repair myself!" Tom said.

"That´s great. And what about Violet?" Zack asked.

Just as he said that, Violet jumped between them.

"I´m right here," Violet said, "I gotta say, this is a very interesting room. I´ll stay here for a good long time if that doesn´t bother you of course,"

"Of course not! Everyone is welcomed here! Except for other game characters of course," Exo answered.

Violet smiled and put her helmet on.

"You still own me a fight darling," Violet said at Exo, "See ya!"

Then, Violet walked away. Exo sighed in relief as Zack and Tom relaxed on the sofa.

"Ok, now what?" Tom asked.

"You know who´s missing among us?" Zack asked.

"Let me guess," Exo said, "Dust isn´t it?"

"Yep, the one and only," Zack answered.

END OF CHAPTER 28

* * *

_Hello my dear animatronics! Listen, I know some of you might be mad at me because I haven´t updated this story. I got no excuse, but I recently have a lack of inspiration and imagination. And I´m really sorry if this chapter is short. However, you can all be sure of one thing: this story is not dead! Anyway, as you may know, if you have any OC, you can submit it either in the reviews or PM! The OC submission is in the first chapter. If you got any dares, challenges or any fight requests, you can tell them in the reviews! There is also truth or dare for all of the OC animatronics! Fight request is when you dare an OC to fight another OC and the one with most votes via PM wins. Well, that reminded me, that we got a few fight requests!_

* * *

[Fight Requests]

Exo Vs Charlie

Sivana Vs Katie

Alex Vs Weasley

Zen and Bootleg vs Dirk and Shady

* * *

Now, I wanted to tell: if you have any OC that has to do with MLP (My Little Pony), I have another Break Room waiting for them so please if you have any MLP OC submit it in there thank you! Now, a little more info about the game I´m planning to make:

* * *

[Game Thing]

**As I said last chapter, character will be based on Alert, Strong, Fast and Resistant. Some of them have advantages and disadvantages against each other: Let´s take for example: Exo is a Fast character, Flame is a Strong character, Melody is an Alert character, and Zack is a Resistant character. So, Exo´s attacks will be more effective against Zack, Zack´s attack are more effective against Melody, Melody´s attacks are efficient against Flame and Flame´s attacks are efficient against Exo. However, if Exo attacks Flame, his attacks won´t be much of a use since Flame is a strong character and Exo is a fast character. And now, weapons:**

**There will be weapons of course, and some of them might belong to our OC´s. However, have this is mind: Everyone can wield anyone´s weapons, dependin on their attribute. Let´s pretend Exo is a Strong character, and you got Flame´s sword as a weapon. So Exo can wield his weapon and use it against other enemies. As well as if Flame is a Fast character, he can use Exo´s Hunting Knife. As I said before, some weapons might belong to our OC´s. Just like:**

**Exo´s Hunting Knife**

**Flame´s Long Sword**

**Zack´s Machete**

**Melody´s Dual Guns**

**Tom´s Wrench**

**Storm´s Ice Sword**

**Vixey´s Hook**

**And many others...**

* * *

_And well, the next chapter I will be talking more about that. Anyway my dear animatronics, I gotta go to sleep. Submit your OC and probably I will add them here! If you have any idea for a chapter don´t feel shy to write it on the reviews or PM me! I will see you next chapter as well as more OC´s are about to come! SEE YOU LATER MY DEAR ANIMATRONICS!_


	29. Final Note: Thank You

**Author´s Final Note Chapter: Thank You All**

* * *

**[The Break Room]**

"Oh man, I sure need to keep this. And this... and this one of course," Exo said as he picked up a belt and put it inside his bag.

There was nobody inside the room. He was alone right now. But he didn´t mind that at all. Besides, he would soon leave, as well as everyone. Exo finished packing up his stuff and took a look around the room. Oh yeah, how many good memories he have. How many adventures he had with other OC´s, how many fights, dares, questions, etc. It is a little bit sad that those kind of stuff would now stop. Exo took a deep breath as he was about to leave the room.

"So, this is how loneliness feels?" a female soft voice behind him said.

Exo turned around just to see a fit female coyote-vixen animatronic. She had red hair, as well as red fur and red eyes. Her face was covered with white and red fur, as well as her pointed sharp ears. Judging by her look, she was just a teenager, around 20. Exo smiled as he shook his head.

"Nah, I can´t feel loneliness because I´m not alone..." Exo said as he put his bag around his shoulder, "Did you packed up everything, Amber?"

"Y-Yeah... I have..." Amber said in a low voice as she showed Exo her bag.

Exo looked sadly at her. He didn´t like that, I mean no father would like to see his daughter sad or something like that. He walked toward Amber, who was just staring at the floor.

"You scared sweetie?" Exo asked concerned.

Amber closed her eyes and nodded.

"Is this... how we are going to stop existing?" Amber said sadly.

"What? What do you mean?" Exo asked surprised.

"We are gonna be forgotten isn´t it? Is this what our creator wants? To forget us?" Amber said.

Exo noticed that his own daughter was about to cry. Exo took a deep breath and suddenly hugged her.

"No, it´s not," Exo said as he hugged her tightly, "I know Mitchell. He would not do this,"

"Then why is he stopping? Why is he gonna leave this place?" Amber asked softly.

"Listen sweetie, I´m one of his best friends," Exo said, "I know his plans, I know what happened through his life. He and his family are passing through bad times. Not mentioning that he is soon going to college, this month to be precise. And, he just don´t have time for us..."

Amber wiped her tears off her cheeks.

"We have been friends for over 5 years. He have other plans, other stuff to do. But I can assure you something..." Exo said as he broke from the hug.

Amber looked at him.

"What?" Amber asked.

"He will not forget us," Exo replied with a smile.

Amber sighed and let out a small smile.

"I guess you are right..." Amber said.

"Of course I´m right. Everything I do is right isn´t it?" Exo asked with a smile.

"Dad, you tried to fight a Soul Bender one time in a group RP chat," Amber said with a grin.

"And you tried to fight a Jester, in the same group RP chat" Exo said, "Which I still don´t understand how you survived and won that fight..."

"Maybe I´m stronger than you?" Amber asked and giggled.

"Yeah, you wish..." Exo replied as he started walking away with his daughter.

Amber opened the door and stopped for a moment, as well as Exo.

"I wonder..." Amber asked, "Is this how the end feels?"

"Well I don´t know sweetheart," Exo said as he grabbed the knob and walked outside with Amber, "Cause this is not our ending..."

* * *

**Hello my dear animatronics! Well, so... I just don´t know what to say. Listen guys, I´m gonna be honest. I´m gonna stop continuing my FNAF series. What happened you might ask? A lot of shit happened, that´s why. Dude like, I have a whole list of everything that happened to me for the last 3 months. Robbers attacked me and my friend while we were walking on the streets, I´m soon starting collage, my family and as well as this whole country are having tough times, a friend of mine just passed away due to the last earthquake in here, etc. Not mentioning that I lost all of your OC´s info (except for the ones who sent me in PM in here). Also, because, Im not interested in FNAF anymore. Like, it was cool and all, but I guess that when you grow up, you just start losing interest in these kind of games. So yeah, I´m cancelling my series.**

**But before I finish this chapter, I wanna say some things. First of all, I´m just cancelling my FNAF series, and I´m not leaving FanFiction. So yeah, I´ll continue writing for you guys. However, there are gonna be some changes. My following future stories will be based on my OC, which is of course no other than Exo. His OWN lore. That´s right, Exo will have his own story. And a lot of new characters will appear along with him, like Amber, who was suppossed to appear in Heralds Reactivated :( Listen guys, maybe some of you are sad, but the most dissapointed guy in here it´s me. Why? Because I promised you an epic story with a lot of OC´s and I´m just sad that I will not make that story true. So yeah, I´m sad and dissapointed. Also, not mentioning that there were some toxic people sending me unneccessary messages. Listen, I simply don´t give a shit what you say about my stories. Like, you can insult them all you want, and I would have not stopped. But people sending me messages insulting my family, my friends? Dudes, you just fucked up everything, and that was not cool. So one of the main reasons why I also stopped my series was because of that.**

**Anyway, I will just forget that. In conclusion, I will not leave FanFiction, I will stay here. I´m planning to write other stories, like a League of Legends story, unfortunately it is gonna be in Spanish. Also, if there are some guys who wants to adopt my fanfics (Heralds Reactivated or the Break Room), you can just ask me, I will not mind at all. So, that´s everything I gotta say. Also guys, feel free to enter my group chat in Skype. **

_**"I had a very good time with you guys. You are all the best readers I have ever meet. Your reviews, your follows... those kind of stuff are precious to me. Thank you so much..." - Micahell.**_


End file.
